


I Am Out With Lanterns Looking For Myself

by tohaveheristohavethestars



Series: The Caos Chronicles. [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Any possible triggers are listed in the notes of the chapter they're part of, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Mama Zelda Spellman, Parent Zelda Spellman, Parents Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Pregnancy, Protective Hilda Spellman, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, Zelda Spellman-centric, and it works, but it doesn't affect spellwood negatively in any way, it's a plot device, there is an out of pairing kiss in one scene towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohaveheristohavethestars/pseuds/tohaveheristohavethestars
Summary: Secrets only stay secret up to a point, so Zelda Spellman has to make a choice. Quite possibly one of the hardest choices she's ever had to make. Will she regret it, like so many of the other choices she's made? Read on to find out.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Spellwood - Relationship, Zelda/Faustus
Series: The Caos Chronicles. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145579
Comments: 259
Kudos: 280





	1. An Expert At Hiding Things.

Zelda Spellman was an expert at hiding things. She'd hidden many over the years, playing her cards close to her chest was as natural to her as breathing. One thing she had never expected to have to hide, however, was a pregnancy, more specifically, her own.

Ever since Constance had died, the twins following their mother to an early grave mere hours after their birth, Faustus Blackwood and herself had become somewhat of an item. Not an official item, as of yet, but an item of sorts. A game they'd played when at school together had begun again soon after Zelda was appointed as Constance's midwife, and had resumed a couple of weeks after her death. Mourning period or not, Faustus had always had a more than healthy sexual appetite – and if anything, without the burden of his wife, the appetite only grew.

Not that she minded, of course. Zelda had always approved of such _activities_ , and she and Faustus were exceptionally _compatible_ to say the least.

Unfortunately, Zelda had found herself being somewhat lax with her contraceptive potion as the pair continued with their relations. With a niece such as hers timing was never on her side and it wasn’t long until the woman found herself slipping out of the rigid habit she’d set of making and taking the damn thing as soon as she got home.

She could have cried from the shame when she first realised what was happening. The sickness in her stomach had crept up on her slowly and she’d blamed the fatigue on her constant state of stress due to Sabrina’s reckless behaviour, Ambrose’s moods and Hilda being … well … _Hilda_. She loved her family, she’d kill for them, die for them, and everything in between, but the state she found herself in was more often than not a stressful one, because Spellmans, as a rule, just didn’t know when to quit it.

It was too late to stop matters once Zelda realised what exactly was making her feel so unwell. As a midwife she would have expected herself to know better, but it seemed even she wasn’t immune to kidding herself that everything was fine and eventually believing the same lies she told others. It was a life skill she’d learnt early on and one that certainly hadn’t stopped with age.

The woman hid everything from her coven and family. Glamour spells got her through the first trimester, and cunning lies had bought her time. If she were grateful to her father for anything, it was that he’d taught her how to manipulate the truth. 

Manipulation was one thing but foreseeing the future had never been one of her gifts. Zelda wasn’t able to guess what would happen that night. The moon was bright in the sky and the woman had simply assumed that her sleeping sister would remain asleep as she cast a spell to check the health of the child growing inside her. Sitting in the circle of candles with the various herbs and powders resting in a bowl before her Zelda couldn’t tell if she was happy or sad regarding the results of the spell. Everything was fine, but that didn’t calm her upheaved emotions. The child was healthy, it's mother was only 4 months along and everything was as it should be. Except that it wasn’t. Not in Zelda’s mind.

Pushing her feelings aside, the witch carefully stood up from the centre of the circle, dizziness causing her to stumble and a candle to fall to its side, the woman hastily righting the issue as she composed herself. During the final moments of the spell, Zelda hadn’t heard the footsteps on the stairs, she didn’t see her sister peer round the door, or notice the blonde’s expression as she'd realised what ritual her sister had been performing. It was only when she heard Hilda’s frantic whisper of her name that she whirled round, lightning coursing through her veins at being caught out.

In a quiet voice, already knowing the answer, Zelda heard herself ask what her sister was doing down here in the middle of the night, and averted her gaze when Hilda responded that she could very well ask her that same question, making a remark about the pot calling the kettle black.

“I… I…” was all a shocked Zelda could stammer in response, and upon glancing back upwards she met her sister’s gaze, the kind curiosity on Hilda’s face catching her off guard.

Making her way across the floor in six short steps, Hilda placed a hand against her sister’s shoulder, gently guiding her out of the circle of candles.

“Oh Zelds,” breathed the more visibly maternal of the sisters, and Zelda found herself speechless as her heart pounded against her chest, barely listening as Hilda continued, “How about we go back upstairs, I’ll make you a calming tea and we can talk about … about … all this, yeah?”

Nodding mutely, Zelda allowed herself to be lead up the stairs and back into the kitchen, her limbs not feeling her own as she sat numbly in a chair, allowing Hilda to fuss about with herbs and the kettle as she jumped from frantic thought to frantic thought. As the kettle boiled, it was all Zelda could do but ask herself one question.

What on earth was she going to do now?


	2. Newfound Freedom.

Zelda sat stiffly in her usual spot at the head of the kitchen table, sipping the disgusting herbal concoction her sister had placed before her 10 minutes ago and studiously pretending it wasn’t scolding her tongue. How on earth the beverage was still boiling was beyond Zelda’s comprehension, she assumed Hilda had placed a HeatStaye charm on it in order to keep her in her seat until she got answers.

They’d been sitting in silence for at least 7 of the last 10 minutes, Hilda stopping any attempt at conversation upon the realisation that her sibling was planning to remain mute. The antique burgundy clock on the mantle ticked, the silence of the room smothering all other sound.

As Zelda tapped her teaspoon against the rim of the forget-me-not patterned teacup, adding sugar in an attempt to make the mud tasting sludge somewhat palatable, the blonde sitting by her side finally spoke up.

“Zelda, you can talk to me.”

“Ah, yes, like how I talked to you when Faustus asked me to go to the academy dance with him and you couldn’t keep your mouth shut? Remember how that worked out, sister? With Edward telling father mere hours before the dance took place and father locking me in our room, putting up a ban on astral projection being used in the house that night so that I couldn't even sneak out and attend?”

Shutting her eyes as Zelda snarled at her, Hilda bowed her head and waited a moment after she was finished to say

“I was much younger then.”

“ _Tactless_ is what you were.” Retorted Zelda, her anger at her current situation being directed at Hilda, it feeling good to have some release for the rage she'd been feeling these past months. She should have felt sorry for Hilda bearing the brunt of her upset but well, it was _Hilda_ , her younger sister was used to it after centuries of them scrapping.

Meeting her sister’s withering green gaze, Hilda sighed, continuing in what she hoped was a calming manner as she certainly had no wish to wake the dragon

“I never meant for any harm to come to you, and I’m sorry about the dance, truly, but you’ve got to talk to me, Zelds, otherwise how can I help?”

With a haughty sniff, Zelda replied, her tone venomous

“I don’t need your help, Hilda.”

Clenching her fist against the wooden table below her hand, Hilda felt anger at her sister’s refusal, knowing that Zelda always thought she had to prove herself by going it alone, wishing deeply that she could get through to her, to make her believe that it was okay to need people. Besides, she'd seen the way Father Blackwood looked at her sister. It was obvious that the pair did more than fail at attending dances together these days ... and from the look of the spell her sister had been performing, she knew Zelda would need help sooner rather than later.

"Sister, please just-"

It was then that the screams started.

The cries of a nightmare ridden Ambrose echoing down the hall.

With a glance towards each other, both sisters knew what to do. Chairs were scraped backwards, tea abandoned, and the women rushed up the stairs, thankful they’d placed a silencing charm around Sabrina’s room when their nephew’s night terrors began waking the girl up all those years ago.

Entering the room, Hilda went to one side, waving a hand and setting up the diffuser in the corner of the room to dispense calming bursts of lavender oil into the air as Zelda went to the bedside of their nephew.

“No! No! _Please!_ Not house arrest, I beg you-”

The poor boy thrashed wildly in his bed, sweat visible on his forehead as he struggled against an unknown assailant.

With a shake of his shoulder Zelda attempted to wake him.

It was no use.

So, as Ambrose squirmed, clearly in distress, she tried again. The man jolted awake, sitting upright and Hilda moved next to him, placing a reassuring hand against his arm. With wide haunted eyes Ambrose looked about the room, gasping for air as shallow breaths escaped him, his body shaking.

“Aunties?” he asked, confusion on his face, “What ha- oh heaven,” mumbled the boy, placing a hand against his forehead as realisation dawned on him, “Another nightmare.” With a sigh, his heart pounding against his chest as his breathing settled, he apologised.

Accepting a cup of tea from Hilda (who Zelda was beginning to think kept a full teapot of freshly brewed tea in every room) Ambrose swallowed hard as Zelda rubbed calming circles against the small of his back.

“Ambrose, you don’t have to apologise, my love. What happened to you is enough to give anyone nightmares.” Soothed Hilda.

“I know… but every night, despite my newfound freedom, I can’t help but be haunted by that moment. The moment everything was taken. I… I feel so childish.”

“Have you been placing the Quiet Night sachet under your pillow?” asked Zelda, tone firm.

She frowned in disappointment as Ambrose shook his head and told them having to use it made him feel cowardly, her expression softening when he said he’d try and use it more often.

“Ambrose, you never have to worry about seeming weak, we’re your family, we'll love and support you no matter what.” Crooned Hilda, and as Zelda commented darkly that he should know they supported and loved him no matter what given how much they excused Sabrina's actions, she attempted to ignore the fact that her sister had very pointedly looked at her when speaking to Ambrose, her own hypocrisy and Hilda's selfless support not sitting comfortably in her stomach.

Soon after he finished his tea, Ambrose settled back down to sleep and Zelda headed back to her room. It was as she slipped under silk sheets that she praised Satan for the lucky escape from her sister’s loving inquisition.

Her luck was soon to run out, however.


	3. Where Were We?

Breakfast was beginning to blossom into a bit of a struggle. Sabrina was being righteous over something, Ambrose was being sarcastic, and Hilda was busying herself with serving breakfast and asking everyone how they'd slept, Zelda ignoring the loving questions directed at them all, knowing that it was obvious just to look at her that she had slept dreadfully.  
  
"I'm just saying, if Nick can do it, why can't I?"  
  
Sabrina moaned, and Ambrose rather unhelpfully chimed in that Nick was trained in the art of summoning demons and didn't have the same lack of care for his own wellbeing or that of those around him as she did.  
  
"Honestly, that's absurd. Aunties, what do you think?" Sabrina asked, turning to look at them both, Zelda not daring to glance from behind her paper for fear that the smugly confident expression she knew would be sitting on her niece's face would make her heartburn feel worse than it did already.  
  
The Matriarch of the Spellman home felt Sabrina's eyes on her from behind her paper, assuring to seem as disinterested as possible as Hilda spread jam on her toast before replying  
  
"I think I'm gonna have to agree with Ambrose, my love, he's right, Nick is trained after all."  
  
Glancing down at the table top, Hilda took a nervous bite of her toast, and Sabrina sighed before asking Zelda if she was going to gang up on her as well.  
  
Zelda had been making sure to appear as disinterested as possible whilst witnessing the fussing of her family, focusing instead on ignoring the growing nausea in her stomach, and so, with a downward flick of her paper, she met Sabrina's gaze and spoke  
  
"For once, Sabrina, I agree with your Aunt Hilda. Meddling with demons is much too treacherous a task to undertake alone."  
  
But with someone _else_ perhaps Sabrina would find the answer to whatever demon-based query she had. Zelda hoped that her answer would suffice, and went back to fighting nausea behind her newspaper.  
  
Her typeface-based sanctuary was not to be left alone for long, however, as in her next breath Hilda asked her if she was going to _eat_ her breakfast instead of just leaving it sitting there.   
  
For the love of Lucifer could she not get any peace?  
  
"Hilda, instead of mothering me, how about you go clean up the hairball Salem deposited in our bedroom this morning, hmm?" Zelda asked rhetorically, hoping that would be an end to the situation.  
  
With a frown, Hilda narrowed her eyes at her elder sister and adopted the look on her face that always told Zelda that the bubbly blonde was not going to back down.  
  
"No Zelds, you need to eat." Responded her baby sister.  
  
"I think I can look after my own body, Hilda" Zelda scoffed from the head of the table - the seat where Edward used to sit before the title of Head of the Family was passed to Zelda.  
  
"Oh, is that right?" Asked Hilda, and the tone in her voice was clear, it spoke of Hilda knowing just how terrible at self-care her sister was without the woman even having to say a word.  
  
Fortunately Zelda backed down, swallowing hard and relenting with a one worded huffing reply of 'Fine.' The woman picking up the slice of toast Hilda had placed before her half an hour ago and steeling herself to take a bite.  
  
The smell hit her and her stomach clenched. Before she knew it, she was out of her seat and bent over the kitchen sink, propping herself upright with one hand and pulling her hair out of her way with the other as she vomited.  
  
"Aunt Zee!"  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Came the two shocked cries from her niece and nephew, the youngest of the two staying still, staring at the scene before her in shock, the other leaping to his feet to aid his aunt by taking hold of the hair she was struggling to keep a grip on.  
  
"I-I'm fine, there's no need to-"  
  
'Fuss _'_ should have been the last word of that sentence. However Zelda's stomach had other ideas and the woman threw up once more as Hilda ushered Sabrina off to school.  
  
"Will Aunt Zelda be ok?" Asked Sabrina, eyes wide with fear as she looked back towards the scene.  
  
"Aunt Zelda will be fine, love, it's just a stomach upset or allergies or something, I'll make her some tea, it'll sort her right out."  
  
Sabrina gave Hilda a look that suggested her tea would do otherwise but nodded dutifully and grabbed her bag before scurrying out the door to go to school.  
  
It took 10 more minutes for Zelda's stomach to settle and she almost couldn't look at her family for the shame of being so publicly unwell in front of them. Sitting with a hand to her forehead, eyes towards the table top, Zelda tapped anxiously at the edge of the table with her bare ring finger, waiting for the room to stop spinning.  
  
"Auntie it's fine, I've been sick in front of you all before. Remember the time I ate too many candy apples when I was 33? How I vomited all over the living room rug and then again over the rocking horse we used to have next to the window?" Ambrose asked conversationally, clearly attempting to stop his aunt from ruminating. He hated it when she worried, especially when it was unnecessary, in his opinion she needed to give herself a break.  
  
With a small nod, Zelda sipped the tea Hilda handed her and crinkled her nose up at the flavour.

* * *

It was here, Zelda thought, pressed up against Faustus's office wall, his hands up in her hair, body against hers, that she felt alive. Shutting her eyes, a gentle sigh escaped her lips as the man holding her gently trailed teasing kisses across her jaw line and down her neck.  
  
The creaking of the office doors swinging open jolted the pair out of their private moment, they should've locked the door really but ... well ... things had escalated rather quickly. 

Her eyes snapping open, Zelda looked towards the direction of whoever had decided knocking was out of style and sunk back against the wall she'd been pressed against, thanking Satan that it was there for her to lean on in her shock.  
  
Prudence was the assailant on their intimacy and oh how Zelda wished it was legal to cast memory altering charms on minors upon seeing the nauseatingly pretty face of her lover's illegitimate firstborn. The words 'father I must speak with you' died on Prudence's lips the moment she spotted Zelda and her father. It was then that the girl stopped in her tracks, eyes widening as she stood rooted to the spot, mouth slightly parted as she took in the scene before her. Placing a hand to the diamanté skull broach accessorising the right fold of her white peter pan collar, awkwardly twisting it round in a circle as she attempted to maintain an air of regality, she declared  
  
"I... I'm sorry, father, I ... I did not mean to intrude. I'll come back later"  
  
"Yes, Prudence, I believe that would be wise." Drawled Faustus, glancing back over his shoulder at his daughter, expression unreadable.  
  
Turning around on the spot, Prudence hastily moved towards the doors and left the vicinity, shutting the doors behind her with a thud. The silence hung in the air for a beat afterwards, neither adult choosing to move from where they were but neither choosing to look at each other either. It was Faustus who broke the silence, a small smirk playing on his lips as he asked  
  
"Well now, where were we?"   
  
His blasé teasing causing a chuckle to rise in Zelda's throat. One she didn't let him know about of course.  
  
Mentally adding the chuckle to the list of things she wasn't telling the man about, Zelda leaned forwards, moving back into his embrace and tugging on his hair teasingly as she was swiftly enveloped in another kiss.

* * *

Arriving home that same day Zelda was aching for a moment to herself, and so she slipped into the garden out the back of the house, rummaging in her skirt suit jacket pockets for her cigarettes. Sparking one up she took a deep drag of the smoke and exhaled slowly as the nicotine hit her bloodstream, unclenching her shoulders in relief.  
  
The chill in the air smelt just like rain and Zelda shivered, but didn't make to go inside. Instead, she watched the leaves blow in the wind, her eyes following their dance with ease as the leaves elegantly swirled in circles up into the sky.   
  
Watching nature was a habit she'd formed in her teen years when their mother was sick. The Spellman siblings and their mother would all huddle under blankets, dressed in their pyjamas and cuddled up next to each other with hot cups of tea cradled in their hands as they watched the weather do what it wished with their garden, the gusts of wind dismantling leaves and plucking daisies from the earth on a whim.   
  
Maybe she'd continue the tradition with her own child someday. Maybe the baby growing inside her would take after its Aunt Hilda and be at one with nature, or maybe it would be like her and Blackwood, admiring but artless when it came to anything other than picking the correct ingredients for spells.   
  
Stubbing out her cigarette Zelda turned on her Jimmy Choo heel and moved to head back inside.  
  
Then it all went black.

* * *

Waking up, Zelda slowly rolled over, finding herself tucked up in bed and pushing her hair from her eyes. Sitting up, dizziness flooded her, her vision blurring. Feeling a hand reach out to steady her, the woman flinched away from the action, hearing Hilda's voice   
  
"It's alright, it's just me, Zelds. You fainted so I brought you up here till you came around."  
  
As her vision cleared, Zelda watched Hilda's face appear before her and put a hand to her head as it ached violently. Meeting her sister's gaze, Zelda let Hilda place a comforting hand on her shoulder and shifted in her bed as the woman moved forward in the russet coloured leather armchair at the side of the bed.  
  
"Oh Zelda," piped up Hilda, tone sweet as honey, eyes full of worry as she asked, "I think we need to talk, don't you?"  
  
The soft smile on her sister's face made an emotional Zelda slowly nod in response, the woman eventually responding with a tearfully whispered   
  
"Yes, Hildy. Yes, we do."


	4. Pathetic Old Crones.

As she felt Hilda look at her with eyes as round as a goldfish bowl, Zelda felt nausea rise in her stomach. The woman’s eyes flickered shut as she concentrated on waiting for the feeling of hot discomfort to quell, when it didn’t and instead only grew, her eyelids fluttered open and Zelda breathed

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Oh, right, well then, I’ve got the bowl, here…” Hilda remarked, demeanour bright and bubbly even as she handed her sister the bowl.

Zelda upchucked the contents of her stomach, but there wasn’t much there, just bile, and Hilda sighed. She knew the difference between pregnancy sickness and normal nausea, she was a midwife, after all, just like her sister.

Rubbing Zelda’s back as she took a sip from the glass of water placed at her bedside, Hilda asked carefully and lovingly, even though she had an inkling

“So what is it, then, Zelds? What’s wrong, love? Is Father Blackwood being difficult? Is it something to do with Sabrina? Or is it-“

“No, no, no, no. It’s the baby.” Zelda choked out, unable to meet her sister’s eye and feeling foolish.

Hilda’s look of bemusement, whether it real or put on to make things go smoother, would have been something Zelda would have enjoyed scathing the woman for had it not been the only thing helping her keep her cool upon realising what she’d just half-admitted.

“I’m getting a bit lost now, Zelds. What baby?” Asked the younger sister Zelda loved beyond measure.

Shifting a little on the mattress, Zelda rested a hand against her forehead, pushing it up into her hair to ease an oncoming headache as she finally admitted

“My baby. Mine and Father Blackwood's. I... I’m pregnant, Hilda.”

The words felt sickly sweet in her mouth as she let them go, everything felt heavy and Zelda shut her eyes as Hilda wrapped her arms around her, breathing out a sigh of hellish relief. It was out there now. Her secret. No longer buried amongst fine airs and graces, snarky remarks or cynical smiles. It felt freeing. And damning. Zelda’s words signing an unwritten contract between sisters.

“Oh Zelda, that’s wonderful! You and Faustus have been dancing around each other for years and now that you’re pregnant he’ll have to do something about it. The man’s besotted with you, you know, has been since he first saw you. Right, we’ll have to give you a proper health check, I can do it if you like, it’ll be better than you casting those spells down in the cellar at midnight – yes I know that’s what you were doing, I see more than I say, sister-mine. And I can sew you clothes for when the little one arrives, I’ve been meaning to practice more outfits and this time I’ll have a real person to model them on, not just Salem.” Hilda laughed, rambling on with excitement.

“Of course you’re only seeing the positives, sister…” Zelda drawled, secretly pleased that her sibling was so happy.

“How far along are you?” Queried the blonde, nodding in understanding when her sister informed her that she was 4 months into the pregnancy, "Out of the danger zone, then, that's good. Oh why didn’t you tell me earlier, instead of keeping me in the dark and worried you were terribly sick?” Hilda admonished.

“I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure I was keeping the damn thing. Then it got too late for me to decide and I wasn’t sure I wanted anyone knowing. I mean what will people think? An unmarried, middle aged witch, getting pregnant with the child of a High Priest? Shirley Jackson's already called me a slut for daring to be seen with Faustus, let alone being with child, she’s going to have a field day! All of them are, the pathetic old crones are just waiting for my downfall. Oh Lucifer, and what will Sabrina think? Or Ambrose?”

Hilda gently sat on the bed next to her sister, wrapping a soothing arm around her in an attempt to both comfort her and keep her still because Zelda’s frantic gesticulating was sending her dizzy.

“Ok, take a deep breath for me, that’s it. We’ll deal with this one problem at a time. You don’t need to care what those bats at the Academy think, because your family is all that matters, you know that, don’t you?” She felt Zelda nod from where she’d rested her head against her sister’s shoulder, “Ambrose will probably say something sarcastic and Sabrina might go all self-righteous and teenage-ery, but in the end I’m sure everything will be fine, because they love you. You don’t need to think about them now, though, because what really needs to happen next is a certain High Priest needs to be told of circumstances. How do you think you’ll go about that?”

Zelda sighed heavily, not moving her head from where it rested or telling her sister off for mothering her.

“I… I suppose I’ll tell him somewhere public but private, where he can’t go into one of his moods but we can also talk about things like normal individuals. I think there’s a restaurant not far from the Academy that might be suitable.”

Hilda smiled encouragingly at Zelda’s words.

“Excellent. See? We're figuring things out already. You’re going to be fine, Zelda. I promise I'll be with you every step of the way.”

“Thank you, Hilda." Zelda mumbled, a little overcome at her sister’s ready acceptance of her situation and at all the ideas she was flinging her way.

“You’re welcome. Now, lets get to it, chop chop.” Hilda chirped, standing up to undoubtedly go and get something else helpful done.

Zelda couldn’t help but smile to herself as she got out of bed and moved to freshen up.

Thank Satan she had Hilda.

* * *

Faustus Blackwood hated shaving. He hated the feeling of the soap on his skin. He hated how long it took to get done. And he hated the blade being so close to his throat. One wrong move and … well … he may be going to Hell sooner than he thought. Perhaps his hatred was born from the time his father held a knife to his throat for taking the tiniest of steps out of line, or perhaps it was simply present in him because of how much he despised anything other than looking his best and shaving simply made you look messy whilst the job was being undertaken.

Looking into his oval mirror as he ran the blade carefully over his throat, the man was aware of the several candles he had lit in the dark room flickering. With a frown, he glanced around the room, before turning back to his mirror upon finding nothing that could make the candles flicker present in the room.

He narrowly avoided jumping in shock when he saw Hilda Spellman’s face in his mirror, watching him.

With an irritated sigh, the man simply continued shaving, all the while asking

“Sister Spellman, this may be a frivolous question, but what are you doing in my mirror?”

Hilda shot him a cheery smile before saying

“Hello Father, excuse the intrusion but I need to speak with you.”

Faustus supressed a groan, he really didn’t have time for this.

“Oh? And why can it not wait?”

A firmness overtook Hilda’s usually happy face, and Faustus swallowed hard, acting as though his reaction was simply to do with him needing to swallow, and not because he was actually a little afraid of the bubbly blonde, especially when she turned serious.

“Because it’s to do with Zelda. You’re to meet her at 7pm tonight at Rat Tongue Restaurant. She needs to speak with you.”

Well, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Hmm, luckily, I’m free tonight. Though I don’t like my calendar being managed by members of my coven, Sister Spellman, be sure to remember that.”

Hilda smiled, nodding her head demurely.

“Of course, Father, I’m sorry, it simply couldn’t wait and I knew you’d be free for a quick natter now.”

Lucifer, this woman was tedious! And she knew his timetable. _Wonderful_. He’d try not to hold that against Zelda. Sisters shared things, and the strawberry blonde he was rather fond of probably had thought nothing of remarking he was usually in his home at around this time - no matter how humanising this was of the High Priest.

Faustus realised he hadn’t said anything, and so did Hilda, the woman filling the silence with

“I’ll be off, then, Father. Thank you for speaking to me, and remember, 7pm tonight.”

She smiled once again, before her reflection vanished from his mirror.

With a roll of his eyes, Faustus finished shaving and reminded himself to improve the room’s wards in the near future.

* * *

Rat Tongue Restaurant was exactly the sort of place you’d expect to find in the witch and warlock community. It was a large, fancy building, full of diamond chandeliers, tall walls covered in dark red wallpaper that had a Victorian style lace pattern to it, dark wooden tables, red velvet arm chairs and a small piano enchanted to play quiet classical music all on it’s own.

Zelda and Faustus sat opposite each other, seated on the plush arm chairs, wine glasses in their hands, a black wax candle in the middle of their table being the focal point between them.

Taking a sip of her wine, a cigarette on it’s holder held in the woman’s other hand resting between her forefinger and thumb, Zelda swallowed the expensive liquid, the drink calming her somewhat. She didn’t care what she should and shouldn’t be doing tonight, she needed some form of anaesthesia in her veins in order to get through the evening, wine and tobacco being her drugs of choice.

As Faustus took a bite of his steak (cooked rare, of course) Zelda felt nausea in her throat burning her windpipe as she kept it down, the blood on the High Priest’s plate not helping her body’s anxious reaction to her situation. Watching the man chew, Zelda took another drag of her cigarette, before rolling her eyes as the piano switched to playing a tune written by the long dead warlock Mozart. Zelda had hated the man on sight when she met him, it didn’t matter how talented you were, in Zelda’s opinion, if you were a tedious individual, then you were a tedious individual, it didn’t matter if you could write wonderful music.

Realising Faustus was speaking to her, Zelda tuned back in.

“Your sister came upon me whilst I was shaving this afternoon. She said you have something to tell me, Zelda.”

“I’m sorry, Faustus, please forgive my sister’s indelicate actions, she thinks she’s being helpful, I’ll make sure she pays for her disrespect the second I get home.”

Setting her wine glass down, the woman felt the corners of her mouth twitch slightly into a small smile as the man stated

“I’ll forgive it this time, Zelda, for I know she acts out of care for you.”

The words _‘as do I’_ almost escaped his lips at the end of the sentence, the man catching himself just in time. They were in public, after all, and money could only silence the staff a certain amount, such displays of affection would be gossiped about if they were seen.

Setting down his knife and fork, black painted nails shining in the candlelight, Faustus leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in front of his torso as he continued

“What was it you wished to talk to me about?”

The man truly was concerned, he cared about Zelda most ardently, and not just in a sexual manner, in an intellectual and emotional manner as well. He’d noticed her acting oddly these past few months, but had ignored it, knowing Zelda would come to him if necessary. They were alike in that sense, closed off and careful, only seeking aid if absolutely required.

Faustus watched as Zelda prepared herself to speak, feigning momentary distraction as a waiter took away their plates, stubbing out her cigarette in the ash tray on the table between them and setting her holder inside the small black leather bag at her feet, eventually revealing

“I... I have a delicate matter to tell you of, Faustus.”

The man nodded, urging her to go on, watching as glanced down towards the floor and then back up towards him.

“And let me say, firstly, that I apologise for having to tell you such a thing. I never thought it possible, and when it became possible, I did not want to believe it could be true.” Zelda stated, taking a breath before remarking, meeting Faustus’s gaze as she did so, “Faustus, I’m expecting a child. I’m expecting _your_ child.”

Faustus felt the words strike him, glad he was no longer eating, as he was sure if he had been when told of the matter he would have choked.

Looking at Zelda, Faustus arranged his thoughts, and opened his mouth to reply.


	5. A Blessing From The Dark Lord.

Faustus composed his facial expression into that of a calm one as his thoughts rattled around his brain in a flood. As he looked at the woman in front of him, with her striking features, luscious copper-blonde hair and cat like green eyes, he felt certain that this was a sign from the King of Hell. A sign that Zelda Phiona Spellman was a steadfast woman who matched him in almost all things. Surely, this was a sign that, as he had so longed for her to be, Zelda was to be his High Priestess, his Top Lady, his Wife.

He’d been enchanted by her since they met in their youth, and the on again off again relationship that blossomed had been an intoxicating dance he’d been more than happy to partake in. Since Constance and the twins had passed, he’d sought comfort in her all the more, and now, this gift she’d just told him of made him aware of what must be done. The Spellmans and the Blackwoods would be a formidable union, and their child would be a force to be reckoned with in looks, charm and power, of that he had no doubt, and he was sure the Dark Lord agreed, he felt it with every fibre of his being.

All those years ago, when Edward Spellman had denied his request to marry his sister, the fool had been woefully misguided.

Dramatic? Perhaps, but that was Faustus Blackwood.

Opening his mouth to reply to the news he’d just been told, Faustus leant forwards, moving a hand towards Zelda’s, brushing his fingers against hers and taking her hand in his. Zelda’s big green eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips as she took in the action.

“Faustus…” She breathed, and the dark-haired man raised a finger to silence her as he replied by saying

“Zelda, this is wonderful news. I believe it must be a blessing from the Dark Lord. Praise Satan."

“Praise Satan.” Zelda repeated, relief flooding her veins as she asked “You’re happy, truly?”

Faustus brushed her hand with his thumb as he responded affirmatively. Sincerity laced through his statement.

“Oh, I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you feel this way, I’ve been lost to anxiety for months.”

The man in front of her stiffened, a dangerous look glinting in his blue eyes.

“ _Months_? How far along are you, Zelda?”

The golden haired woman tensed, jaw set as she responded

“4 months along. But surely, you’re not upset with me for waiting to ensure I’m out of the danger zone for miscarriage before I told you.”

The woman was smiling, but her tone was cold, and suddenly Faustus was fearful of where the conversation might lead. Steering it back the way he wanted their talk to go he squeezed Zelda’s hand before backtracking

“No, of course not, you misunderstand me, I simply meant to express my worry over your stress levels. Has Hilda been helping you, I trust she’s been making you calming teas?”

Zelda nodded, her distrust in the man’s tone fading away as she looked into his eyes, listening as he continued

“Good. Well, it’s late, we should both be getting home. I’ll visit you tomorrow afternoon in order to discuss our actions from here in more detail.”

They left the restaurant, walking side by side, and Faustus made sure she got home safe, kissing her lingeringly before leaving the residence he dropped her off at and heading to his own home with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

Coming back from where he’d been astral projecting, having been 'seated' at a table in Rat Tongue Restaurant, Ambrose gasped for air and Hilda looked up from where she'd been perched in a chair outside the circle of lit candles. Darting out of the circle, Ambrose ran downstairs and grabbed a cup, filling it with tea from the pot his aunt had kept warm on the stove.

Behind him Hilda, having waved a hand in order to blow out the candles, followed him, calling out 'Well? Good news?' as she trailed after her nephew, catching up with him at the stove as he took a sip of his tea.

Ambrose nodded confirmation and Zelda entered the room, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at seeing her nephew and sister stood together seemingly in deep conversation. Clearing her throat, the woman smirked as the two jumped like naughty children caught by their mother, watching as they gave her an awkward smile and catching her nephew's gaze as her raised his cup to her in greeting, mumbling 'Auntie.' with feigned nonchalance.

Ambrose had no idea why he’d been asked to watch his aunt whilst out on at dinner with Father Blackwood, he knew they were seeing each other, everyone at the Academy had caught them in the act of something at least once, their peculiar relationship being the talk of the school (but the depth of it hidden from Sabrina, because they weren’t stupid.) All he was told to do was watch and keep an eye out for any cross faces or raised voices, Hilda had been very sparse with what she’d told him, giving no words other than to look out for his aunt and for the psychopomps.

There was a tense silence as Zelda looked between the two family members, frowning somewhat as Ambrose put his cup in the sink, and bid both women goodnight, locking eyes with Hilda knowingly before heading up to his room, grateful to get away from whatever was going on between the sisters.

Watching Ambrose head up the stairs before turning her attention back to Hilda, who was now pouring her a cup of whatever concoction was in the pot, Zelda drawled

“Whatever have you two been scheming about?”

Hilda let out a delicate chuckle as she handed the cup to her sister, all the while saying

“Nothing, Zelds. So, tell me, how was dinner with Father Blackwood?”

Setting the cup aside onto the table, not in the mood for another devilforsaken tea, Zelda stated

“He’s pleased. He’s coming by tomorrow afternoon to discuss the matter further.”

“You can say to discuss ‘the baby’ you know, Zee.” Teased the blonde, resting a loving hand against her sister's shoulder.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Simply responded the elder sister.

“In your own time, then,” Hilda remarked, not maliciously, but sincerely, understanding as best she could, “I’ll make a cake.” She said, obviously meaning making a cake tomorrow morning in order to have it ready for tomorrow afternoon, not making one right away, although Zelda wouldn't put it past the woman. “Not a truth cake, mind you.” She joked, and Zelda simply let out a non-committal ‘mmh’ in return.

There was a beat and Hilda put Zelda’s abandoned table top cup into the sink after pouring the liquid back into the teapot, suggesting

“You should get to bed.”

Zelda nodded, before asking, deep thought written on her face “Do you think the babe is a blessing from the Dark Lord, Hilda?”

Hilda pausing, stilling momentarily as she met her sister’s gaze, replying

“I don’t know, Zelds. But it’s a blessing, nonetheless.”

The two touched hands and seconds later Zelda let out a small yawn, covering her mouth with a bejewelled hand, before conceding in regard to her sister’s previous statement regarding slumber “I really should get to bed.”

“Goodnight then, I’ll be up soon.” Chirped Hilda.

“Goodnight, Sister.”

The unspoken question remained in the air - when were they going to tell Sabrina?


	6. Corsets, Voltas and Blood.

Zelda Spellman sat reading her daily newspaper (today's issue being a Ukrainian one, _of course_ ) in the living room area of the house, drinking earl grey tea and acting like her antique yellow background and silver flower patterned cup and saucer (the one previously belonging to Nell Gwynn) floating in mid-air due to her magic spiking unintendedly, her condition being the cause of such random bursts of magic, wasn't bemusing to all who walked into the room in the slightest. 

As the old fashioned grandfather clock chimed 1300 hours Sabrina walked into the room and the teacup and saucer crashed to the floor, landing next to Vinegar Tom with Zelda pretending like she hadn't almost jumped out of her skin as the splurge of magic ceased just in time to not raise her clueless niece's eyebrows. Instead, the strawberry blonde gestured for the cup and saucer to jump back onto the table by her side, the liquid inside and the cup and saucer itself remaining intact.

"Aunt Zee, I have a problem." Began the blonde, and Zelda took a breath, finishing the sentence she was reading before turning to her niece.

"Yes, Sabrina, what is it?" She asked, finding that her voice portrayed just how bored she was with the little teenage witch's angst.

Sabrina frowned a little, her bottom lip sticking out as she decided her aunt wasn't responding to her drama with the appropriate amount of 'ok dear let me just drop everything' for her taste.

Arching her brow at her niece's petulance, Zelda turned her attention back to her paper as she felt the 16 year old go through a medley of potential responses in her mind before bursting out with

"Last night I dreamt that the Dark Lord-"

 _Ding dong_ sang out the doorbell, cutting off Sabrina, Zelda hearing Hilda pipe up from the kitchen that she'd get the door.

Sabrina stood there, unsure if they were still on her or if she was going to be pushed aside for a moment and have to try again later.

The latter was decided upon wordlessly between Aunt and Niece and Zelda froze for a second upon hearing Faustus Blackwood's voice, feeling a fluttering in her chest upon seeing him enter the living room and pushing it down as she watched Sabrina's eyes bug in shock.

"Father Blackwood, what are _you_ doing here? I though I still had time till I needed to give you my essay." Spoke up the teen, fear in her voice as the foreboding figure walked further into her home.

"Not everything is about you, Miss Spellman. I'm here to speak with your Aunt Zelda."

Zelda stood up from her chair, ignoring the dizziness flooding her vision with black spots, and stepped towards Faustus, taking his arm and suggesting to Sabrina that she join her in the living room later on so they could talk more about this dream nonsense.

Sabrina's gaze flitted between her aunt and her headmaster, before she nodded meekly and left the room, almost bumping into Hilda as she went upstairs to complain to Ambrose. 

Hilda bumbled into the room, a smile on her face as she asked the couple if they wanted some tea, listening to their reply with bright eyes and flashing Zelda a wink when Faustus's attention was diverted, soon heading back into the kitchen, sneakily allowing a spider to crawl up into the doorway and assume prime listening position.

Turning her attention to Faustus, Zelda placed a hand on his knee and was a little shocked when the man told her he was pleased to see her and that he'd been thinking about their future together for the most of the night.

"Faustus, I-"

"Please, Zelda, let me finish." He stated.

Glancing behind him to ensure no one was watching, the man plucked a small box from his pocket with black pointed nailed fingers and opened the box to reveal turtle dove hearts, saying with sincerity

"Zelda Phiona Spellman, it is my wish that you be the next and final Lady Blackwood. I have longed this since we were first at the Academy together and so I ask - would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Zelda's heart stopped and she swallowed hard, suddenly seeing Hilda in the doorway giving her a double thumbs up and a big grin, the strawberry blonde turning her attention back to Faustus as she responded tentatively 

"Is this only because of the child, Faustus?"

To which the dark haired man shook his head, telling her of how he'd wanted to marry her since their younger years, how Edward has refused him and how he'd been forced to marry Constance after she fled to Europe. He spoke of how he'd wanted to marry her since he first saw her again and how now seemed like the perfect time to ask her for her hand.

Zelda was impressed by his little speech, feeling herself blushing, hiding behind a curtain of her hair as she shifted in her seat, legs crossed at the ankles, leopard print heels pinching her aching feet as she moved them.

"Well then, in that case," She spoke, teasing him, a small smirk playing on her lips as she continued, "I'd be honoured to be your Top Lady. We make a good team, do we not?"

"Indeed" Breathed Faustus, unable to repress a smile as she accepted his proposal, and from the next room over the noise of Hilda and Ambrose (who had come downstairs upon hearing Faustus arrive, wanting to eavesdrop) cheering echoed through into the room. 

With an eye roll, Zelda allowed Faustus to slip the onyx and silver Georgian engagement ring he'd brought with him onto her ring finger, and let him kiss her, feeling joy course through her.

* * *

"How about Judith, if it's a girl, and Judas if it's a boy?" Asked Faustus, holding a tiny teacup in his manly hand in a way that would have been amusing had he not actually carried it off rather well.

Zelda scoffed, a laugh laced through her rich voice as she drawled

"No son or daughter of mine are going to have such ridiculous names, Faustus. I was thinking more along the lines of something respectable and classic, like Leticia for example."

Faustus sipped his tea before shaking his head incredulously 

"Satan in hell, no. Leticia? Really? All that makes me think of is that rascal cousin of Good Queen Bess, and you know what I thought of her."

"You were just jealous because she fancied me instead of you." Retorted Zelda wickedly, remembering days of corsets, voltas and blood.

Faustus would have responded to that Shut Down, but he was too busy trying not to choke on his tea in shock at hearing it spoken.

* * *

"Your Aunt Zelda has some nerve, half breed!" Hissed Prudence, tearing towards Sabrina through a hastily parting crowd before slamming her lunch tray on the table in front of the girl.

"I beg your pardon, Prudence? What the heaven are you talking about?" Snapped back Sabrina with all the dignity her Aunt Zelda had raised her to have, chewing on her bite of apple and swallowing.

Fuming, Prudence stabbed at her steak with a ferocity unknown to most mortals or witches, and snarled

"Your Aunt Zelda is carrying _my father's_ bastard, and now they're getting married, so my place as the rightful heir is going to be usurped. It's not right!"

The look of hurt in Prudence's eyes would have been painful to anyone who wasn't Sabrina, and the youngest Spellman blinked, before whispering confusion and fear in her voice

"I... I... I didn't know. Prudence... I ... are you sure?!" 

"Certain. What are you going to do about it, Spellman?" She asked, her tone biting.

Standing up, Sabrina grabbed her bag from the floor, and asked Nick to put her tray away with his. 

"I'll keep you updated." Sabrina responded almost trance like as she walked out of the dining hall and into the corridor, bypassing students and making her way to the doors of the Academy, pushing them open with both hands.

Arriving back home, she threw open the front door, and called out to her aunties, spotting her aunt Zelda coming down the stairs and walking towards her, Sabrina letting tears fall from her eyes as she glared, and raised her voice to ask

"How could you not tell me?"


	7. An Old Hollywood Film.

As soon as Zelda saw Sabrina enter the home earlier than she needed to her maternal instincts kicked in, and when Sabrina asked her _that_ question she knew for a fact that the girl had found out.

But how? 

Oh well, there'd be more time to research that point later. For now she had a crying self absorbed teenager to sort out.

"Hilda, Sabrina's home." Called the woman to her sister as she stood half way down the stairs, gaze meeting Sabrina's.

"Sabrina's home? She's a little early isn't she?" Remarked Hilda from the kitchen, walking out of the room with a tea towel resting over her wrist. Upon seeing that her niece was crying, the blonde went to her, giving Zelda a confused look as she hugged the girl to her.

Zelda mouthed that their niece knew of her condition and Hilda lovingly sushed her niece's crying.

"Hush now, dearie, it's alright. How about we sit down and talk about it?"

Zelda went to walk back up the stairs but Hilda gave her a look and said

"You too, Zelds."

To which in response Zelda rolled her eyes and walked down the rest of the stairs, gently helping to move a wet eyed Sabrina in the direction of the kitchen with a look on her face like she was a prisoner being forced into a cell.

Once the tea had been poured and Sabrina sat sniffing in a chair opposite her aunt but not looking at her, Zelda held a cigarette in its holder between her fingers, not smoking it, but keeping it lit and in her hand for appearances sake. With tea in a cup before her, the strawberry blonde sighed and eventually said

"Oh do stop sniffling, Sabrina, you're old enough to know better."

"Aren't you, Aunt Zee, old enough to know better?" Snapped Sabrina, finally meeting her aunt's gaze before turning to her tea.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Retorted Zelda, stomach in knots as she saw the look in her niece's eyes. 

Setting her cup down with a clang, Sabrina sat back in her seat grumpily and hissed

"I know about the baby. You say I should be old enough to know better, but you should be too! Old enough to keep your legs crossed when it comes to my headteacher! For the sake of the coven at least."

Zelda tasted blood in her mouth as she bit her tongue to keep from losing her temper.

"Oi! Don't you EVER speak to your aunt like that, you have no idea how much she's done for you, so enough of the attitude, miss! And may I be so bold as to say it's rich to hear you speak of keeping the coven safe, when you've only recently decided you're going to join it officially." 

There she was. Her Hilda. Forever in her corner. Zelda smirked, and Sabrina sunk further down in her chair, sipping her tea before saying

"Sorry auntie. But I don't get it! Aren't there potions or something that you take to prevent... this?" 

The teen gestured weakly to her aunt's glamoured abdomen and couldn't meet her eyes, not self aware enough to know that for someone who said she was so grown up she was acting somewhat like a child.

"There are, Sabrina, yes." Spoke up Zelda, her tea growing cold in front of her, "But with all the drama you cause I often forget to or don't have time to take a contraceptive potion."

Sabrina squirmed in her seat awkwardly at the words 'contraceptive potion' before asking 

"So why do it, if it's so risky?" 

Hilda's face was beetroot by this point, and Zelda answered her niece's question with a factual statement of

"Because, as you'll know one day, desire isn't as simple as weighing up all the facts and figures, it's a more ... deep-rooted ... need in a witch or warlock's bones. And desire doesn't have a curfew when its between two consenting adults." 

Sabrina took this on board for a moment, and then asked, her face a picture 

"But why Father Blackwood?"

Zelda sighed, and took a drag of her cigarette because damn it she needed something more than staring at a teacup right now

"Why Harvey? Or Nick?" She retorted, "You know the answer Sabrina. It just so happens you don't like the answer. But you'll learn, I hope. Now, do you have any more questions before I leave this little intervention and go do something more fulfilling?"

"Does this mean, with you getting married, that your baby will be Father Blackwood's heir, instead of Prudence?"

"Of course it will, Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded, wondering what to tell Prudence, and Hilda told her to drink her tea, which the young girl did before saying she was heading out to see her friends.

Once the teenager was gone, Hilda took her sister's hand in hers and said with an air of gravity 

"What you just said is very brave, Zelds, you should be proud of yourself."

Zelda was unable to look at her when she said that, but still managed to save face by telling her to not be so foolish and that she was just doing her job as an aunt.

* * *

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Asked Roz, looking at her pale haired friend with worried dark eyes, curious as to why the young girl had been so quiet.

"Just thinking." Replied Sabrina.

Theo laughed at that, teasing lovingly

"Woah, Sabrina, is that all?"

Harvey snorted at his friends quip, before asking

"Seriously, Brina, what's up? You've had something on your mind since you got here."

"Is it to do with the Academy?" Asked Roz, an excited glint in her eye "Can we help?"

"Maybe." Sabrina said, twirling the straw of her milkshake in the glass, "My Aunt Zelda's pregnant." She began, ignoring the enthused and shocked responses from her friends as she continued, "And marrying my headteacher 'cause it's his baby. But my other friend Prudence is also his child, so she's not happy about it and she can be kind of ... _scary_ ... when she's mad. I don't know what she's going to do to keep her place as his heir."

"Wait, is Zelda the one who looks like she's from an old Hollywood film?" Asked Roz with a bright smile, fascinated by Sabrina's secretive family.

"The intimidating one, you mean, Roz." Harvey said, swallowing hard, never forgetting the time he'd gone to the Spellmans to collect Sabrina for school and been greeted by the two bizarre aunts.

"I think she's cool. She stopped Harvey's dad from punching him at the funeral. She's fierce!" Enthused Theo.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Sabrina, banging a fist on the wooden table before quieting and saying, "Yes, she is that one, and before you all start forming a little fan club, I'd like your help guys! I don't know what to do. And it's not just that, I've been having these dreams about the Dark Lord-"

* * *

"Wanton hussy." Had remarked Shirley.

"I heard he's only marrying her because he knocked her up." Had snarked Dorcus and Agatha in unison.

"Another Spellman running things, Satan preserve us..." Nick had joked in a tone that wasn't very joking at all.

Gossip, gossip, gossip, gossip!

It flew round the Academy's halls for weeks before the wedding.

Then the wedding occurred, and Hilda cried upon seeing her sister in her wedding dress. It was a fabulous celebration fit for two fabulous people. The afterparty was tremendous and there was not an empty glass or plate in sight.

Fortunately there had been no visit from the Dark Lord on the night before the wedding, although Sabrina had still complained about nightmares featuring the fallen angel in the days after. The blonde said he'd spoken of the Spellman-Blackwood child being a force of unbridled power, and a pivotal cog in his grand plan.

Zelda told her she'd been letting her imagination run wild and listening to a scheming Prudence too much, saying that if the Dark Lord had plans for her child he'd come straight to her or Faustus instead of going through her mercurially allied teenage niece. 

This may have been true, but Sabrina still wasn't pleased. She'd sat through the wedding in silence, but she raged when her aunt moved into the lodgings at the Academy with her head teacher in the couple of weeks after her wedding, the strawberry blonde aunt saying she'd split her time between her husband and her family's abodes.

It took a while for the students to come to terms with Zelda as Mother Blackwood teaching them their lessons and sitting next to Father Blackwood like a queen without a crown. The woman slipped into the roles, however, as though it were second nature, and ultimately she exceeded all odds, her reputation simply blossoming as a remarkable, strong, intelligent woman and teacher.

* * *

As time passed, 4 and a half months in fact, the baby grew, and Zelda learnt that the 13 months carrying a child were in fact not the most wonderful months of a witch's life. Nausea, aches and pains, swelling, dizziness, night terrors, wild emotions and change shook the woman. The first time she felt the baby move inside her though, that made it feel worthwhile, she was sitting reading with Hilda post check up, when she'd felt the fluttering, a hand moving to her stomach to confirm what she felt, and Hilda had been over the moon for her, a giddy smile on her face as she felt her niece or nephew move.

As the 8 and a half months had passed, Zelda had had to grow accustomed to her changing figure, and though she was revelling in becoming a mother, she was certainly not enjoying her new figure. She didn't feel like herself, she didn't feel right. She'd always struggled with food issues so gaining weight was a minus factor for her in this whole process. Hilda, Faustus, and even Ambrose coaxed her out of her moods when she hated her appearance or was on the war path regarding her emotions, Faustus doated on her, and at points became annoying with all his questions and worries regarding the health of his child and wife, but that was to be expected, everyone had what had happened to Constance at the front of their minds now they were in the middle to late stage of the pregnancy. 

It was a Wednesday when Zelda, now almost 9 months pregnant and with almost 4 months to go, Zelda was fixing her hair in the mirror of the living room, waiting for a client that was set to arrange a funeral with herself and her sister. The client was running late and Zelda was just about to say she would have to go and leave Hilda to deal with them on her own when she felt it.

A sharp stabbing sensation sliced through her abdomen.

Doubling over as a second wave of pain hit her, Zelda heard Hilda come running.


	8. A Parlour Trick of the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts scenes similar to that of miscarriage and also discusses the topic of abortion and miscarriage. If you're sensitive to those topics, please don't trigger yourself by reading this, I'll be more than happy to give you a brief synopsis of the chapter if you can't read it, just let me know in the comments.
> 
> If you don't agree with the right to abortion kindly leave this fic as I have no desire for you to continue reading it.

When Hilda saw what was happening to her sister she politely asked the client to come back later, the client thankfully agreeing to this once Hilda had explained that there was a crisis going on, and as Hilda got to Zelda her face paled. Her sister was knelt on the floor, a hand to her stomach, the other on the wooden floorboards, her breathing choked, the woman whimpering whenever a jolt of pain shot through her. Her lips were turning blue and her eyes were wide, agonized as she stared in front of her, Hilda's cries of her sister's name falling on deaf ears.

Shaking Zelda's shoulder, Hilda asked, bending down next to her sister 

"Zee, what is it?!"

It was then that she followed Zelda's gaze, and her blood turned to ice in her veins.

The Dark Lord was in the living room. Stood before them, a hand up, palm towards Zelda, his black eyes staring at the woman with a deadly glint flickering in them like a flame caught by the wind.

"Dark Lord..." Whispered Hilda, frantically looking back to her sister, who's condition was deteriorating, her body weak and almost falling forwards towards the floor, the woman trapped by whatever the Dark Lord was doing to her. Hilda's thoughts instantly turned to the baby, and she said

"Dark Lord, stop, please she's-"

"Pregnant?" Boomed the voice of the Christian God's fallen angel, "I know. Why do you think I'm here?" He balled his fist and Zelda let out a strangled gasp as if she was being strangled, which Hilda promptly realised she in fact was.

"Zelda, my hellchild, you have betrayed me. All those years ago you made a promise to me that you would never have children in order to raise Sabrina safely to adulthood. I've come to take what is mine, in return for your betrayal. First the child. And then what you promised to me all those years ago."

Zelda let out a cry as the Dark Lord screwed his hand into a tight fist and all too soon blood pooled around Zelda on the floor, seeping into and staining the carpet. After this, Zelda was finally allowed to speak, the Dark Lord relinquishing his choking of her, but keeping her pinned to the floor as she held her stomach, eyes wild as she pleaded

"No, please, please..."

The fear in her voice, the agony, it was visceral and Hilda felt it in her core.

"Urm, Dark Lord, excuse me, sorry, hello. Can I just ask how you found out about this?" The bubbly blonde asked, ever appearing to be cheerful because where Zelda used sarcasm to hide fear, Hilda used cheer.

"Faustus Blackwood has been praying to me for a son. Prudence Blackwood has been praying for the child's death. It's very simple, Hildegard." Declared the King of Hell. 

Oh. Right. Well, Hilda could see how that would have tipped him off...

"I don't appreciate being double crossed Zelda. Nor do I appreciate your disregarding of Sabrina's warning. Because they _were_ my warnings, not some silly teenager's nightmares." Scolded said King, and Zelda went to speak, but found her voice was once again taken from her by the Dark Lord as he boomed, "This child must be taken, for it will have powers unmatched by others, and that cannot be, for _I_ am the most powerful, the power is my own and no _servant_ of mine shall have more strength than me!"

The pain Hilda was seeing her sister feel, of seeing her curling into a ball on the floor, blood staining her legs as it dripped from her, arms cradled over her stomach, her face waxy and pale, eyes turning bloodshot from the tears staining her cheeks, it was all Hilda could do not to scream in anger at the entitled ex angel in their living room.

It was at that point, going to move but finding herself fused to the floor as well, irritated somewhat at discovering that this was clearly a parlour trick of the Devil, that Hilda decided to bargain, and save her sister's dream.

"Take my fertility instead." She offered.

Zelda's eyes widened as she heard what her sister was willing to bargain for her, and she would have argued with her if she had her voice or wasn't bleeding out, growing all the more tired and just wanting to sleep, her womb feeling as though it was being shredded.

The Dark Lord paused, his guard down for a moment, shocked at this British accented bat's wills.

"Yours instead of your sister's? Why?" 

"Because of something you'll never understand, Dark Lord, pardon me if you will. But because I love my sister."

"Well this is all very sweet," Came a voice from behind the trio, Hilda turning her head to see a mass of dark hair and some impressive red lipstick, "But I wouldn't bargain so much so soon, Miss Spellman."

"Mary Wardwell." Breathed Hilda.

"Close." Smirked the woman. "I'm Lilith. Mother of Demons, Rightful Queen of Hell. I'm here to stop this fallen angel's display of chauvinist pigheadedness."

She raised a hand, playing Lucifer at his own game, and whispered something Hilda barely understood, her gaze turning to her sister, who's eyes were shut, breathing shallow as she lay slumped on the floor. As Lilith battled Satan, who wasn't going quietly, Hilda watched as the blood around her sister slowly reversed it's direction.

With a final roar, Satan was encapsulated in a black spell jar Lilith was holding outstretched, and the Mother of Demons shut it, placing a locking spell only she could break upon it, just in case.

"Thank you." Whispered Hilda quietly, in quiet awe of the woman in front of her.

Pushing her hair from her face, Lilith dabbed at her brow with the sleeve of her leather jacket, 

"Save your thanks, Miss Spellman, your sister needs you. Here, let me help."

She helped Hida move Zelda to the bedroom, and for 4 hours they cast healing and restoring spells whilst putting cold compresses on Zelda's forehead as a fever burned through her. 

The 5th hour rose and Zelda was finally well enough to undergo a check up on the baby. Fortunately, Lilith had come to the rescue just in time and the baby hadn't been lost, just an awful lot of blood, and with that returned to Zelda, it looked like the baby had got away free from danger.

The pair kept Zelda under magical sedation in order for her to regain her strength as they added spell upon spell to the collection of magic used to restore Zelda to health.

The baby was fine. But who knew if Zelda would be? 

The 6th hour was when Sabrina returned home, along with Ambrose and the pair were told of what had occurred that evening. Hilda was shocked to learn that it was actually Sabrina who had returned home, saw the Dark Lord through the window and gone to get Miss Wardwell/Lilith for help.

It seemed the teen did have some redeeming qualities, and one of them was her love for her aunties.

* * *

It took 2 weeks for Zelda to recover, and in that time Lilith took charge of the underworld - the Dark Lord was annihilated upon his return to hell, and the demons were satiated with gifts from their mother and Queen. 

Faustus was informed of what had occurred, as was the Academy, and things were taken care of. Prudence was punished suitably with a night in the dungeons, and then spoken to by Hilda and helped to see the error of her ways, honest when she said she'd never intended to harm the woman she was coming to view as a mother. The poor girl wasn't a villain, just misguided and angry, something everyone could understand.

The Academy members were shocked to hear the news of what had happened, and with some persuading, they accepted Lilith as their Queen once the force to be reckoned with showed her literal and figurative face at the Academy, along with her powers and views for reform. 

When Zelda was woken up from sedation, she was shocked to find what had happened, what had changed and what stories had occurred post arrival of the Dark Lord, even she was at a loss for words when she heard that Lilith, the woman she had idolised in her teens, had saved her, her baby, and was now the Queen of Hell, as she should have always been in Zelda's opinion.

* * *

Things wrapped up well in the aftermath of the terror filled afternoon the sister's had shared, and 2 months later, at 10 and a half months pregnant, Zelda sat in the Academy Quarters created hundreds of years ago for the very first High Priest, reading a book on how to raise the perfect witch or warlock (because look how Sabrina and Ambrose had turned out) whilst sitting next to her husband.

There was a heat between the pair, they were seated so close that one move forwards and their lips would meet in a kiss. How they looked at each other, pupils dilated in lingering glances, it was magnetic. The pair were magnetized, dancing to a volta that, that night, would only end badly.

Sitting together, the two adults looked like a fierce power couple. Beautiful, intelligent, stylish, striking. They could have set the world alight on a whim.

Faustus, in the past 2 months, still hadn't understood that his toxic masculinity and wishes for a son weren't more important than the health of his child and the life of his wife, and as he droned on about _his son_ this and _his son_ that, Zelda rested her fingers to her temple to ease an oncoming headache. It was 5 minutes past 5pm and all her husband had been doing for the past hour had been talking about their baby using the pronoun _He_. It was doing Zelda's head in, and so, as she leaned forward in her brown leather chesterfield chair and took a sip of her fake red wine (which wasn't as good as the real stuff but was all she could drink at this late stage in her pregnancy) she spoke up

"Faustus, could you possibly speak of our child without calling the babe a He? We still have no idea what sex it is and I for one am getting tired of you assuming it's a boy."

Faustus narrowed his eyes at this, the bejeweled hand he'd been resting his chin against clenched as he straightened in his seat and responded in a prickly tone

"Forgive me for speaking of my child-"

" _Our_ child." Zelda corrected.

" _Our_ child." Faustus remarked, continuing, "I simply enjoy planning the life he ... I mean _they_ will have."

"And you think I do not?" Hissed Zelda, her hormones and natural temper sparked by the man's tone, the quiet atmosphere in the room changing with her words.

"I never said that, Zelda." Reprimanded Faustus, smoothing a frizzing waxed lock of his hair back behind his ear as he spoke.

"You implied it!" The woman seethed.

When Faustus insinuated, to Zelda's mind anyway, that it was only him who enjoyed picturing their baby's life ... his use of the word 'I' when he spoke of planning the baby's future angering the expectant mother, it didn't go down well, for obvious reasons.

Zelda had been desperate to be a mother for centuries, and her heart broke when aged 21, unmarried and not in the position to have a baby, she had to choose to have an abortion in order to continue her life as it was, in order not to lose her education, not to lose her safety or her reputation, in order not to lose her home or her position in the community. She'd despised making the decision, because it wasn't a decision really, Edward Spellman had said he'd disown her, had even threatened suicide if she kept the child, and had told her as if it was gospel that she'd end up living on the poor side of town all alone with a screaming babe if she decided to keep it.

In the end she'd chosen to have the procedure done in order to stay alive, her strong willed nature not making the decision easy, the woman railing against it every second of the way despite logic telling her it was the right choice. She'd wanted desperately to keep the baby but had not been able to due to her place in the world at that time, that baby would only have suffered had it been kept, and the father of the baby could very well have poisoned it's mind and manipulated it so that it turned out just like him, or so that it grew just as scared of the man as Zelda had been, which was something Zelda would never have wanted or been able to live with herself for. Every day since then she'd wondered what would have happened had she kept the child, even though it wasn't a baby at the time she had the abortion, just a bunch of cells without a sentient life force. It was the What Could Have Beens and What Should Have Beens that ate at Zelda since making that heartbreaking but logical and right choice. 

Several years later Zelda had a miscarriage, and her world fell to pieces once again. That was when she became a midwife, and then when Sabrina came along, that was when she made that promise to the Dark Lord. She hadn't dared hope she could fall pregnant after swearing she'd never have children in order to raise Sabrina safely, and yet here she was.

So, as soon as Faustus had only said _he_ enjoyed picturing their child's future life, not bringing her into the sentence or indeed the picture, well, Zelda's hackles were raised. The man didn't alter his voice when he replied to her, his tone was steady, composed, even reasonable, and as soon as he finished speaking he offered her a charming smile that all but said 'Don't Contradict Me, Wife.'

It flung Zelda into a temper, she wasn't a child, she thought, it was insulting the way he was speaking to her, being so calm yet with an undertone of ice. It was at that moment that she saw how his being raised in the old ways (to have a wife as a subservient figurehead) may have had an effect on his idea of what the right sort of child was, for example, a _son_. Perhaps that was why he hadn't acknowledged Prudence as his heir at the time or married her mother, because his illegitimate child had been born a girl. Perhaps it was all the time he had spent with Henry VIII that turned him against the idea of baby girls being just as perfect as baby boys. 

That was one thing mortals were slowly getting right - equality between the sexes. At least the mortals were allowing men and women to grow somewhat equal in their countries and continents, although they still had a long way to go.  
  
It was in the aftermath of Zelda shouting that he'd implied it was only him who pictured their life with their child that there was a pause. Both husband and wife taking in the sparring between them. They were like lions fighting over pride lands, neither of them willing to budge on view of the inflection in the man's voice or in terms of his potentially implied meaning.

The tone of his voice ... it was such a stupid thing to fight over, but both stood their ground, stubborn enough to make this fight a vicious one.

"Zelda, I didn't imply anything. I know how much you're looking forward to being a mother, but there's no need to get so angry! It's not good for the baby." Countered Faustus.

"Oh," Scoffed Zelda, slamming her now empty wine glass down against the hardwood table as she continued, "And now _you're_ the expert on what's right for our baby? When _you're_ the one who prayed to the Dark Lord for the infant to be a boy and in turn almost killed me _and_ the child?!"

Her volume grew and grew with every word until in the end she was shouting. The words stung the man they were aimed at, and he recoiled, shouting back 

"How dare you! I've apologised for the Dark Lord's behaviour and you know that! You... you ... you are the most unreasonable woman I know, Zelda. You may point out my flaws, but do you know what one of yours is? You're toxic!"

That was it. 

Zelda let her growing angry tears fall, fleeing the room, but not before she gave Faustus a sharp slap across the face, an action that wouldn't help her argument but one that certainly made her feel a whole lot better.

Faustus only watched after her with an impressed emotion charged gaze, a hand to his face as he felt fury overtake him, the man propelling the wine glass off the table and feeling only anger as he flung himself into his $900 armchair.

Ambrose stuck his head round the door of the room after knocking, asking if Faustus was alright, and hastily looking to see if his Aunt was still in the room. He was promptly ordered to go back to bed, and he did so, worrying as he moved away from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Over at the Spellman House, Hilda jumped awake in her room as she heard the swooshing sound of someone appearing inside it, jumping up in bed, her heart beating fast as she saw her sister standing in their bedroom (the bedroom she'd been planning to move out of but had chosen to stay in when her sister arrived home broken on the night of the death of Constance and the twins) spotting the woman's tear stains, noticing her smudged mascara, and her aura of fury. 

Standing up, Hilda took her elder sister in her arms, and sat on the bed with her, letting her regain her composure before asking what had happened, listening compassionately and letting out a sigh upon being told of the fight. 

Just when was her sister going to catch a break?


	9. Mother Blackwood.

Sabrina Spellman had always been a light sleeper, it had caused her aunties many sleepless nights when she was a baby, and so when she heard a gentle popping sound in the hallway downstairs, she woke instantly, checking her clock for the time. Seeing it was 05:30 and not the usual time for post the teenager decided to go investigate, creeping carefully down the stairs with Salem following close by.

" _Mew!_ "

"Well I don't know Salem, but if it was anything dangerous it would have shown itself by now, right?" Responded the blonde to Salem's question.

As soon as they got downstairs Sabrina saw it. A large bouquet of black roses tied together with a red satin ribbon. Frowning, the 16 year old recited a revealing spell to show all harm in sight, just in case. Finding nothing, she moved towards the flowers, sidestepping the squeaky floorboard she knew was to her left, and picking up the note attached to the blooms, recognizing the scratchy calligraphy of her headteacher and uncle-in-law, reading the words 

_'Forgive me._   
_\- Your husband.'_

Putting the note back where she found it, Sabrina found herself wondering what Father Blackwood had done now, but decided to ask in the morning due to the time, heading back upstairs to bed for a few more hours, her curious mind going through all the possible things the man could have done wrong as she rested her head against the pillow.

* * *

The next morning the kitchen was a hub of activity. Pots were bubbling on the stove, the oven had a joint of meat cooking inside it, knives were chopping up vegetables by themselves, the sink kept filling itself and emptying itself with hot soapy water whenever it was needed, and the radio played as Hilda hummed along tunelessly to the music playing on the station. 

Ambrose sat at the kitchen table with blackberry jam toast on a little amber and red 1920s plate in front of him as he sketched in his notebook - one that had been bought for him by Hilda as a gift for becoming Top Boy a while ago. Zelda sat at the head of the table as usual, the Arabic newspaper placed before he turning it's pages when she told it to, her hands occupied by needle and thread as she embroidered a silk black swaddling cloth with a thorn coated red rose for when her unholy babe was born.

Sabrina came upon this scene, not cherishing how adorably domestic it was, not thinking that she should savour this time of normalcy for a moment. Instead, she simply blurted out "Did you see the flowers, Aunt Zee?' upon sitting at the table.

To which Zelda nodded, not looking up, dedicated to her task. This prompting Sabrina to ask

"What did he do? Father Blackwood, I mean, what was he apologising for?"

Ambrose piped up that words had been exchanged last night at the Academy, when seeing that his aunt had made no move to reply, said aunt cutting the boy off as she stated

"We argued. I left. That's all."

Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda exchanged looks before Sabrina, pouring herself some tea, asked disgruntledly 

"Are you just gonna forgive him then, just cos he sent you flowers? I sure hope not."

It was then that Zelda looked up, gesturing with the needle in hand to punctuate her point

"You will soon find, Sabrina, that harmony in a relationship is sometimes required more so than holding a grudge and maintaining stubbornness."

Sabrina looked at her aunt with an incredulous look on her face, and was about to argue before Zelda continued

"And besides, I deadheaded 13 of the roses and sent them back to him with a note that stated in no uncertain terms that if he ever spoke to me like that again I'd trap him in the container with Batibat for as long as it pleased me."

A smile crept onto the Spellman family's lips as they listened to that, it being clear that no one messed with Zelda.

* * *

Exiting the Academy as the Weird Sisters bowed their heads towards her respectfully with a remark in unison of 'Mother Blackwood,' Zelda walked away from the school and down the street towards the town with a handbag hanging nonchalantly from her arm, the woman moving as efficiently as a 10 and half month pregnant witch could. 

As she did this, the woman reflected on the previous choir lesson. 

It had gone rather well, their dedication of the Warlock Leonard Cohen's song of praise 'If It Be Your Will' to Lilith had gone off effortlessly. Her pupils really were becoming enchanting vocalists under her tutelage, they'd only ever been average under Constance's guidance. 

At the thought of Constance and her fate, Zelda's hand went protectively to her stomach as she worried over her own baby's oncoming birth. How all three (mother, son, daughter) had died when in Zelda's expert hands the woman had yet to figure out. Perhaps it had been the Dark Lord's plan, but then if he had intended on making her Faustus's wife and the mother to his children in Constance's place, why would he have tried to kill her and her child? It made no sense. Because of this she prayer to Lilith every night, asking her to protect her and her child in the birthing chamber, because deep down she knew one thing - that she was afraid.

The walk only took half an hour, a walk that grew more difficult for Zelda to accomplish with every passing minute and soon the woman was at Dr Cerberus's, pushing open the door and entering into the space with an air of regality.

"Ah, Zelda!" Came the overly cheerful welcome of Dr Cee, and Zelda rolled her eyes so hard she momentarily wondered if she'd broken something when the man looked at her and stated

'You're pregnant.''

Arching an eyebrow at the man in dry amusement, Zelda coldly responded

"Obviously."

To which the man replied with a simple 'Hilda told me' as if that was something to be proud of. Zelda honestly wondering why she was being cursed with such a menial interaction as she drawled 

"Don't think that makes you special, she's told everyone."

"And married" Droned on Dr Cerberus, gesturing to her heavy engagement and wedding bands.

Unable to suffer any more of this chatter, Zelda snarled

"Well spotted. Now enough of this tedious chatter, where's my sister?"

"I'm right here, Zelds." Chimed in Hilda, dressed in that godforsaken awful costume she wore when at work. 

The bubbly costumed British accented sister moved towards Zelda, taking her gently by arm and leading her away from the corner she was slowly being tortured at, saying hello to both her sister and the baby, causing Zelda to scold her for her childish nature, secretly enjoying the sweet acknowledgement of her baby in the greeting, it somehow making her feel a little emotional, the woman blaming the hormones in her system as Hilda gently soothed her hormonal tears with a sympathetic crooning of 'oh I know, it's all a bit much sometimes, isn't it?'

Taking the sewing pattern book she'd come to the shop for from her sister, Zelda reminded Hilda to be home on time tonight as they were getting Sabrina's old baby things out of storage for her own child. She said goodbye, and left the shop without a second glance toward the infuriating Dr Cee.

* * *

As Sabrina sat doing homework in the library, she couldn't help but notice Theo, Roz and Harvey huddled in the corner of the room, laughing together about something as they sat on faded brown chairs that always squeaked no matter your weight.

Moving over to them, she greeted them with a 'Hey guys' and perched on a seat beside them, asking then what they were up to.

"We're making a list of baby names for your Aunt Zelda, Brina. You said you wanted to help her pick something not ugly like her husband was suggesting, but also not ridiculously fancy like your family often choose, right?" Confirmed Roz.

Sabrina nodded, a smile forming on her face as she moved to look at the page they were writing on.

"What's these crossed out ones?" Sabrina asked, tapping the paper.

"Harvey suggested some that were ... um ... a little _bad_." Piped up Theo, unable to hide his laughter as he looked at the now blushing Harvey.

"Oh?" Asked Sabrina, a smile on her face, eyes wide as she said, "Do tell!"

Harvey blushed, arms crossed over his torso defensively as he said

"They're not terrible, I just ... I guess I just _forgot_."

"About what?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"The Salem Witch Trials!" Stated Roz and Theo, finding the moment hilarious in a way only teenagers can.

"Oh ... oh no." Gasped Sabrina, "What did you put?" 

"Mary, Elizabeth, Rebecca and Abigail. Like the characters in The Crucible, but I didn't remember the connection." Stated Harvey, head bowed, and even Sabrina had to suppress a laugh at the look of quiet devastation on the boy's face.

* * *

As Sabrina sat reading a book, Ambrose sat drawing, Hilda remained in the kitchen baking something, and Zelda sat knitting in her arm chair, Vinegar Tom situated by her ankles, the Spellman family household resided in a shared comfortable quietude. 

Faustus Blackwood had left an hour ago after coming for dinner - the look on Sabrina's face had been an absolute picture when he showed up, one that amused Zelda greatly - and since then the family had set about getting on with recreational activities.

An air of calm was heavy in the room, and as Sabrina hissed upon getting a paper cut, and Hilda hummed tunelessly to herself once again, Zelda continued knitting a tiny baby sized smock, checking her watch for the time to see how long she had left before she would be returning to spend the night at the Academy. 

Everything was going smoothly that evening.

Life was good. 

But how much longer would this state of calm last?

How long before their kingdom would fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say, I'll be continuing this story for a while after the baby's born, so have no fear about it ending soon.


	10. No Matter How Hard She Prayed.

The time came and went in Greendale, and soon Zelda was 13 months pregnant. Despite this, the woman was still as stubborn as ever, refusing help when needing it, continuing to teach, overseeing the Academy dramatics group's rehearsals for an upcoming show on Lucifer's most recent fall, and arguing with Sabrina whenever she decided she was 'Right About Everything' - which was something that occurred more often than not. The woman continued to pray to Lilith for the safety of herself and her child, and thanked her daily for stopping the Dark Lord from destroying what she held dear. However, despite the more recent progress, Faustus was still coming to terms with having a woman as the leader of Hell, something Zelda despaired over and tried to fix, but whenever she pressed the matter, Faustus always pushed back harder, resisting and, if she was honest, frightening her. He could be so pig headed sometimes, so argumentative, so brooding and sinister, saying just the right thing to put her down, performing little acts such as squeezing her wrist too tight when she said something he disagreed with. She loved him, yes, but it was moments like just described that made her wonder exactly what her husband was capable of. 

Putting the thoughts out of her mind as she sat with Hilda by her side, the duo worked on patching together their old baby blankets in order to make one big blanket for the Spellman-Blackwood baby. Not too long after the clock chimed 11pm, Zelda went home to the Academy dorm she shared with her husband, and eventually fell asleep, ignoring the pain in her back that had haunted her all day.

Her night was not going to be a peaceful one, though, no matter how hard she prayed.

* * *

It was 1am when Zelda awoke, the familiar ache in her back having doubled since yesterday. Fumbling for her silver floral engraved pocket watch the woman checked the time and tentatively made her way to the en suite bathroom she and Faustus shared, switching on the light and shutting the door behind her. Resting her body against the door, she let out a sharp breath as her back was stabbed by waves of searing pain and placed a hand against her stomach protectively, whispering

"Not now, little one. Please, not tonight. I'm not ready... ow!"

The woman hissed as the baby wriggled inside her, kicking her in the ribs.

"Ow! Ow... stop that, there's no need to talk back to me." Zelda scolded the unborn babe, trying to make light of the situation.

Moving to sit down against the side of the bathtub, finding it easier to sink to the floor than attempt to remain upright, she felt something damp spreading down in between her legs. Slipping a hand under her nightdress skirt, she touched the inside of her damp thigh and pulled her hand away to view whatever the substance was. Seeing a clear yellowish tinted liquid, Zelda felt fear flutter across her heart as she realised the thing she'd been growing all the more fearful of with each passing month was happening - that she was in labour.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later when the bathroom door creaked open, a concerned Faustus appearing in the doorway, his face pale in the dim lighting, hair curling free from the hours old wax the locks were smoothed back with yesterday. Standing in his black silk pyjamas and dressing gown as his gaze met his wife's he remarked

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

He offered her a slither of a smile, and then, upon seeing the state Zelda was in, he frowned, before it dawned on him what was happening and he asked seriously

"Is it time?" 

As the man asked her the dreaded question about the impending birth of their child Zelda pushed her hair out of her eyes so she could see his handsome face more clearly, her green eyes bleary with tiredness.

"Yes." She responded, voice shaky, skin paper white and peaky, face pinched looking.

Breathing out sharply as the baby moved, kicking against her as if to show that it knew it was being spoken of, she rested a hand against her stomach, and let out a small mewl of pain as it sparked through her. The woman felt terrified, even more so, because as a midwife she knew what to expect, and she kind of wished she didn't know, because none of what was to come was good. 

Faustus entered the room and knelt down in front of her, placing a hand against her hair, running his fingers through the soft honey coloured waves as Zelda leant into the action, shutting her eyes, feeling comforted for a moment.

"Come along, we shall get you into a clean nightgown and I'll have Prudence send for your sister." Remarked Faustus in such a practical way it made Zelda smile, and then nod, Faustus taking her hands in his, and aiding her in standing, putting an arm around her back as he lead her into their lavish bedroom once more.

* * *

As Zelda let Faustus help her into a clean nightgown, the woman remarked how changing was ridiculous because her clean nightgown was going to get dirty again soon enough. Faustus listened as she complained, believing that her anger was misplaced and that she was secretly angry that the child was coming in the early hours of the morning instead of at a more practical time. This man knew his wife better than she knew herself sometimes, or so he thought, and he helped her change into a new nightdress anyway, seeing her grind her teeth together, the woman's clenching her jaw as a contraction hit her.

Zelda hated the whole situation. But she especially wished that Faustus wasn't seeing her in the state she was in, her husband was meant to view her as strong, yet at this moment she had never felt weaker. She felt ugly and embarrassed, gripping the bed frame as she doubled over in pain. It was as a skittish Faustus rubbed her back that the woman felt grateful for him taking care of her. She had never needed anyone to look after her, she became hard and self sufficient from a young age, but it was ... nice ... having someone there to notice the little things she needed... it was nice having someone there who _wanted to._

Sweet Lilith, was she going soft? No, she couldn't be. She was just being appreciative that was all, and besides, she was full of hormones, she could lay the blame at their feet. 

As another contraction hit, 15 minutes after the last one, Zelda screwed her face up in pain, and wondered where in hell her sister had gotten to.

* * *

The room felt unbearably hot, that was all Zelda was able to focus on as she felt her back ache and stomach spasm. Lying on the exquisite king sized bed with Faustus stroking her hair, his free hand resting against her stomach, Zelda squirmed as her body was assaulted by another contraction, letting out a small moan of pain, her eyes screwed shut as she breathed heavily.

"Easy, Zelda, Hilda's on her way, try and keep calm." Soothed her worried husband.

"Well done Faustus," Was all Zelda could manage to utter through shaky breaths, "You telling me to keep calm has cured me of all worry." 

Faustus ignored the sarcasm from his wife and lovingly shushed her in an attempt to soothe her as she let out another moan. They both knew the contractions were getting closer together, which meant only one thing, fortunately though, it was in the next moment that there was a knock on the door.

The knock on the door washed over Zelda, who was trying to focus on her breathing and basically anything other than the pain circulating through her body, all she was able to do was lie still on the bed as Faustus moved to answer the door, his hair sticking up from frantically running his fingers through it in worry as time had passed.

"Finally, Hilda, where in heaven have you been?!" He snapped, although it was hard for him to seem fierce with his pyjama shirt semi unbuttoned, trousers crumpled, stubble on his cheeks and no socks on his feet.

"Sorry, Faustus, I couldn't find my stethoscope and for some reason none of my summoning charms were working. How is she?" Asked Hilda, moving into the bedroom and walking over to Zelda, taking the woman's hand and crooning

"Hello, darling. Big night isn't it? Let's sit you up, shall we? That's it." 

Gently easing her sister upright in the bed, Hilda listened as Faustus responded to her previous question, the man informing Hilda that Zelda was in a lot of pain, obviously.

Taking her sister's temperature, frowning upon seeing it was rather high, Hilda instructed a wary Prudence (who caught up with her in the hallway and followed her inside the room as instructed) to open the window.

Prudence did so and Faustus asked if he could do anything, holding Zelda's hand as she snapped 

"You can _leave_ , Faustus. This is no place for a man, especially you, or have you forgotten?" 

It was seconds after that that her scoffing remark turned into a whimper as the woman squirmed in her position on the bed, a grimace on her face as her body was expected to endure another contraction, Zelda buckling slightly under the force of the sensation, gripping the bedclothes so tightly her knuckles turned pink. 

Faustus looked for a second like he was about to argue, but then he kissed her forehead and left the room reluctantly despite wanting to stay and make sure he didn't lose both his wife and his child once again, his daughter shutting the door behind him.

Zelda tried to focus on her breathing like Hilda was telling her to but found it almost impossible and instead let pained tears fall from the corners of her eyes and a shrieked cry escape her lips as she was struck by pain once more, her body shivering with fear and confusion at why in Lilith's name it was awake at this godforsaken hour.

"Breathe, Zelds, breathe." Coaxed Hilda, taking her sister's blood pressure as Prudence dabbed at her step mother's forehead with a damp cloth.

As Hilda ran a check up on her sister, Zelda leant back against her bed and breathed falteringly, a hand on her stomach, strangled sobs coming out in strained gasps as another contraction hit within 5 minutes of the last. The woman let out a shriek not dissimilar to that of a fox with its paw caught in a trap as she was forced to endure it and Prudence dabbed the woman's shiny sweat soaked forehead with a cloth, holding her hand until the pain eased.

* * *

"We're almost there, Mother Blackwood, you're doing brilliantly." Soothed Prudence hours later, and Hilda guided Zelda through how long to push for, knowing that her sister already knew what she was telling her to do, simply trying to take her mind off what was happening by talking to her as she did as instructed.

From far away in the Academy the students could hear the sounds coming from the birthing chamber, and they all prayed to Lilith together in an attempt to help Lady Blackwood bring the baby forth into the world quickly.

As another hair-raising scream echoed down the hallway, Sabrina covered her ears and Ambrose winced, putting an arm around his cousin in an attempt to comfort them both.

Back in the chamber, it was all Zelda could do to bite her lip and try to ride out the tearing, stabbing sensation that flooded her as the baby moved closer to crowning, the action of biting her lip making her lip bleed, crimson red droplets trickling down her chin like something out of a gothic horror, the substance only spreading as she strugglingly wiped it away with the back of her unsteady hand.

As Hilda told her to push, Zelda exhaustedly complied as she was hijacked by her own body, her actions not completely her own and being monitored by that of her sister. Zelda had realised much earlier in the night that whatever dignity she had left was no longer going to remain intact, so she did as told, and shortly after, Hilda paled, noticing bleeding, far too much bleeding, coming forth from her sister.

"Ok, Zelds, stop pushing for a minute..." She said, and gestured for Prudence to come closer, the pair speaking in quiet voices as they inspected the situation.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Breathed Zelda, her voice raspy.

"One minute, Zelds, I'm just checking" Replied Hilda, casting a spell to find the source of the bleeding. 

Prudence stood there, a frown on her face, arms crossed as she nodded in response to Hilda silently confirming that the girl was also seeing what the spell revealed.

It turned out that the placenta had detached from Zelda's uterus wall prematurely. Zelda was told of this, and the woman took it on board, both midwives and their assistant deciding to continue on as normal for now. Screams and moans of pain followed this decision as agony seeped through the woman, the unbearable discomfort growing as the baby almost crowned, and then was pulled back again by the loose placenta. Out in the hallway, Faustus grew all the more concerned, Ambrose having to stop him from going back into the chamber to comfort his wife and find out why the heaven everything was taking so long. Inside the chamber, shortly after the third attempt at having the baby crown naturally, Hilda, Prudence and Zelda decided that the baby needed to brought forth into the world quicker than current circumstances were allowing them to be, especially when the bleeding returned, heavier than it had been beforehand. 

Hilda told Zelda to keep still, and then made an incision with a sharp blade, Zelda's legs were held tight by a spell silently cast on the woman, her body being forcefully restrained by a charm, Zelda shrieking a blood curdling shriek as she was sliced through, being told to breathe and bite down on the plastic bar that had been placed between her teeth, the witch squirming and trying to recoil and pull away from her sister's clutches even though she knew the procedure was for the best.  
  
The sound of spine-chilling terrified screams echoed around the boiling hot room, and not long afterwards a scalpel dropped to the floor with a clang as the baby was born as naturally as possible, the infant being too far along in the birthing process to be aided by any other decision. Hilda cast sterilizing and check-up charms on Zelda in the next second, covering the blood-stained bed sheet with a clean towel before cleaning and saying the incantation of the stitching spell in order sew up the incision, doing so speedily in order to make sure that her sister didn't bleed out, not moving her from the bed for the same reason. On the other side of the room, Prudence, having been handed the newborn in the last moment, unwrapped the already cut cord from where it had tightly knotted itself around the baby's throat during labour, the cause of the delivery trauma promptly being put in a bucket. However, because of how the cord had been wrapped around the baby, the tiny newborn was silent even after the cord had been removed, remaining still, not moving or making a sound, all women instantly picking up on this.

"What's happening? Why is my baby not crying?" Zelda asked, tone fearful as she tried to move from the bed, only to be stopped by Hilda due to her stitches.

Hilda swiftly moved to the newborn and Prudence, helping Prudence set about clearing the tiny baby's airway and shakily administering first aid spells on the newborn. Minutes later the baby's cries filled the room, and the women relaxed.  
  
Zelda looked shell shocked in the aftermath of the birth, face pinched and waxy, eyes lost of any fire, tears stains donning her cheeks and blood remaining below her bitten through lip. She was sweaty, and exhausted, throat red raw and body slumped, shaking, weak and limp, the strawberry blonde soon spitting up in the bowl Prudence placed in front of her, and wiping her mouth with a shaking hand.

Hilda handed her the baby, who was now wrapped in swaddling and continuing to cry. In that moment the sisters shared a smile, looking at each other lovingly, and Zelda held her baby close, looking down at them as she leant back against her pillows, exhausted. The tiny newborn was utterly adorable, with a scattering of reddish blonde curls atop their head and big and round blue eyes coated with thick black curling lashes. Beneath the eyes was a tiny upturned button nose, scrunched up as the baby cried, their little mouth open in an adorable O shape as they wailed their displeasure at the world. The newborn's little heart shaped face was pink as they exercised their lungs, their little fragile body terribly small and doll like.

Tears spilled down Hilda's cheeks as she took in her sister and the new member of her family, and Prudence stood there watching the scene with a vaguely proud expression.

Zelda smiled, kissing her child's head, unable to tear her eyes away from her baby, holding her child tightly as she asked, voice firm despite it's tired undertone

"Well, tell me then, what is it? A son or a daughter?"


	11. The Thoughts Of Men are Less Than Ideal at the Best of Times.

_"A son or a daughter?"_

As soon as Hilda heard her sister ask the question everyone had been wondering for the last 13 months, she felt her heart spasm with fear. Looking at Prudence she met the girl's gaze and the teenager nodded her confirmation at Hilda telling her sister the sex of her child, the pair of them clearly sharing knowledge they were uncertain of Zelda knowing straight away.

Turning her face back towards the new mother, Hilda walked a few steps forwards in the direction of her older sister, a nervous smile forming on her face as she said, gesturing to the tea set and kettle in the corner of the grand bedroom

"How about I make you some tea first?"

Holding the newborn baby in her arms, Zelda stiffened and her expression turned steely, emotion a rich tapestry in her eyes as she remarked

"No, Hilda, how about you tell me the sex of my baby first? Why must you _always_ bring tea into things?" 

Zelda's cheeks were flushed as she exclaimed the last part of her sentence and her midwives shared another look, Hilda opening her mouth to speak, Prudence, however, cutting her off as she stated 

"It's a girl, Mother Blackwood. A healthy daughter."

There was a silence in the room as the secret aired. Everyone knowing full well Faustus's opinions on daughters and his desire for a son above all else. Zelda's expression softened with sadness as she heard the news and she glanced down towards her sleeping daughter before looking back up at the two women, eyes shining with sorrow as she swallowed hard and nodded at her sister, who nodded back, a soft, sad smile on her lips as she sat next to her on the bed and pressed an arm to her shoulder.

"Well," Stated the new mother, not looking up from gazing at her baby girl, a heaviness laced throughout her tone as she said, "I guess she's all mine. Faustus will be less than pleased, but in all honesty I don't care what the man thinks. The thoughts of men are less than ideal at the best of times." 

Her words were strong, but all three women knew Zelda was putting on a show of bravado. From where the baby was sleeping her little balled hand twitched, and Hilda moved closer to her sister, touching her niece's soft copper-blonde hair as she smiled down at her, saying, loving humour in her voice as she did so

"She really is beautiful, Zelds, I think we've got a mini you on our hands." 

Zelda cradled the sleeping babe, unable to keep a beaming smile off her face as she took in her baby daughter, breathing a quiet "Praise Lilith she's here safe," as Hilda rested her head against her sister's shoulder, smiling and wriggling a finger in front of the slowly waking up, bleary eyed bundle, the teeny newborn sneezing the sweetest sneeze that was more of a squeak in response to the baby talk from her aunt and promptly falling back asleep afterwards.

Prudence sat on the edge of the bed, holding two cups of Hilda's pre-brewed tea and levitating a third one in the air for herself, at this point in time Zelda was above wondering when her sister had cast the brewing charm on the presumably already filled teapot, or when she'd even filled the teapot with her own tea instead of the English Breakfast tea she and Faustus drank. Prudence passed the cups to Hilda, who cast a non-verbal No-Spill charm on the cups in order to protect the baby. As Zelda took a sip from the cup Hilda held to her lips for her in order for her not to have to pass the baby to Prudence, she tasted the leaves and screwed up her face in disgust, glancing from the cup to Hilda with a betrayed expression on her face. 

Before Hilda could respond to this reaction, a knock sounded on the door, and Prudence went to it, opening it a crack to find her father standing there, a wild expression of fear on his face as he asked

"Has my son been born yet?"

"The baby has been born, father, yes." Replied Prudence.

Faustus moved to come in but Prudence held the door, keeping it in place as she stated

"We're still cleaning up in here. If you come back in 10 minutes, Mother Blackwood will be ready to receive you."

Her tone suggested not to push any further, and Faustus paused before meeting his daughter's gaze, matching the fire in the woman's eyes before nodding and moving back down the corridor. At least he knew his wife was still alive, unlike the last time a Lady Blackwood had given birth at the Academy. 

In the 10 minutes that occurred, the cream satin bed sheets were cleaned and changed to a dark green silk set, Zelda had a final cleansing charm cast over her in order to freshen up, the cord and placenta in the bucket were banished to the Spellman Family bathroom for Hilda to sort out later, and Zelda had her hair and makeup perfected, dressing in another stunning lingerie set in order to still be seen as appealing in the eyes of her husband in the aftermath of the birth of their child - something she knew she had to do in order to keep her status as Lady Blackwood cemented in her husband's mind, nothing less than perfection being appropriate when around Faustus Blackwood, no matter the circumstances.

Getting back into bed with Hilda's help, easing herself gently beneath the sheets, Zelda rested back against the propped up pillows and took her newborn daughter in her arms. Rocking the baby gently as the infant began to wail her displeasure at the world, Zelda nodded towards Prudence for her to go and get Faustus, tightening her hold on her daughter as she allowed herself to worry over what would come.

* * *

Prudence entered the hallway and walked down it, her heeled boots clomping along the floor as she marched to find Father Blackwood. As she moved, worry for her half sister crept into her mind, just what would Faustus Blackwood do when he found out he had another daughter and not the longed for son he'd wanted since marriage? Would he lash out? Or go quiet and think, turning in on himself as the cogs of his mind formulated a plan? The young woman didn't know what would be worse.

Entering the chatter filled room of sleepy teens waiting up to hear the news of the birth, Prudence watched everyone's attention turn to her as she swallowed hard and walked over to her father, offering him a smile (one that was, of course, for show) as she said

"We're ready for you now, Father."

The girl took a step back from Faustus as he poured wine into the glass he'd been sipping from since the birth began hours ago and raised it up, stating for all to hear

"My child has been born. Praise Sa-" He cut himself off before clearing his throat and starting again, "Praise Lilith!" 

Taking a swig from his glass, he set it on the table, telling everyone to pass the wine bottle round and take a sip to wet the baby's head in unholy communion. As the crowd did so Prudence slinked back against the wall and Sabrina and Ambrose walked over to her, asking at the same time

"Is Aunt Zee ok?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Prudence rolled her eyes, too exhausted to conjure up a snarky retort, and instead she stepped towards the two fellow coven members and remarked, glancing towards her father before saying

"Mother Blackwood is healthy, despite a few moments of doubt. But the baby, it's..." her voice turned to a whisper as she said "it's a girl."

Ambrose visibly turned downcast, resting a hand against the wall and breathing out a sigh of 

"Oh no..."

Sabrina's worry turned to that of confusion as she asked

"Why is it bad that it's a girl?"

Ambrose and Prudence sharing a look of disbelief, before Ambrose spoke up

"Father Blackwood has been making remarks about desiring a son above all else since Aunt Zee became with child. Not too long into the pregnancy he and Aunt Zee had a dreadful fight, I astral projected into the room to discover what it was about, Father Blackwood had been calling the baby 'He' whenever mentioning it and it rather riled Aunt Zelda, naturally."

"Oh, did that happen before the flowers arrived? I knew it was something to do with the baby that made him send them!" Declared Sabrina, either ignoring or oblivious to the look of 'Did you, though? Really? I highly doubt it!' that both Prudence and Ambrose gave her.

"Yes, well, anyway," Ambrose continued as if he'd not been interrupted, only to be spoken over by Prudence, who uttered in disbelief

"Honestly, Sabrina, do you ever take any interest in what's going on outside your own issues?

Sabrina went to argue, but it just so happened that the wine bottle was passed to her, and so, instead of arguing, the young teenager took a sip of wine and passed it to Ambrose, who did the same and then passed it to Prudence, allowing his fingers to brush her own as he did so.

Father Blackwood took back the wine bottle once his coven was done with it, keeping it so that Zelda could sip from it when he saw her. Meeting Prudence's gaze, he walked to her and stayed beside her as they exited down the hallway and knocked on the bedroom door.

* * *

The dreaded knock both sisters had been waiting for sounded from outside and Hilda saw the fear in her sister's eyes as she heard the noise. Holding the baby closer, Zelda quickly cast a spell over herself to straighten her attire now that the newborn had been fed, the infant's hunger the cause for her second bout of crying. 

Hilda moved to the door and opened it with a cheery 'Hello you two, come to see the baby?' a smile on her face as she said the words.

An unimpressed Father Blackwood stated that obviously that was why they were here and Hilda dropped her smile, uttering a disgruntled 'yeah, ok, alright then' that was inaudible to anyone but herself as she fought back annoyance at the attitude of her sister's husband.

"Sister Spellman," Began Faustus, taking hold of Hilda's hand in his own, "I appreciate your presence in my wife's time of need, and yours, Prudence" he said, turning to face his daughter, "Because of your work, my child is safe in this world."

"Well I think Zelda also had something to do with it, Father Blackwood, if you don't mind me saying, but thank you." Chuckled Hilda, glancing down to where her hand was being held and gently removing it from the man's black clawed grasp.

Prudence simply smirked at her father's reassurance, and uttered a respectful 

"Thank you, father."

Father Blackwood moved on from them after that, taking a step past them and stopping, looking at Zelda cradling their baby, who's tiny hand poking out from the swaddling cloth was all he could see. The man watched Zelda gazing down at the child with a smile on her face, and then met her gaze as she looked up, the pair sharing a warm look before Zelda said

"Come and meet our child, Faustus."

Faustus did as invited and sat next to Zelda on the bed, kissing her cheek as he met her and placing an arm around her as he looked down at the newborn babe in his wife's arms. The pair sat together in humble silence as they watched their child, and a few minutes later, Zelda took it upon herself to say

"We have a healthy daughter, husband."

The atmosphere in the room darkened after that. Faustus sitting up straighter, his expression hardening as he repeated 

"A daughter."

From the other side of the room Prudence whispered something to herself and Hilda glanced towards her, before turning her attention back to her sister as she held her newborn niece close to her.

"Yes, husband, a beautiful daughter who'll have all manner of rich suitors chasing her as she grows." Commented Zelda in an attempt to warm Faustus's cold reaction to the news.

The man took this on board, and turned his gaze back to the baby. All the while with Prudence continued to whisper to herself - it was some kind of spell, that was all Hilda could figure out as she half listened to the girl, her attention mainly on the scene before her, the woman on edge and primed to help if she was needed.

Faustus thought quietly to himself as he watched the sleeping infant's chest rise and fall. A son would have been preferable, no daughter had taken the place of High Priestess after their father's death for a hundred years and even then it had been under special circumstances. But he assumed this girl, with the strength, charm, intelligence and power of both himself and Zelda would be a marvellous witch and possibly worthy of the title if it turned out they were to have no more children. The Dark Lord himself had tried to stop the baby being born due to their foreseen untold power, and Zelda herself was a formidable woman of strength despite her sex. Perhaps a daughter would be just as good as a son, despite everything he'd ever been taught by his forebears. It was a new age, after all, with Lilith on the usurped Dark Lord's throne, ruling Hell, and a Half Witch at the Academy. Perhaps a daughter was what the High Priest and his wife needed in order to continue making change whilst respecting the old ways at the same time. Perhaps... perhaps his daughter could remain the apple of his eye whilst he and his wife tried for a son.

Prudence's whispering came to an end, and Father Blackwood found his voice, leaning in to his daughter and kissing her forehead before easing himself back up and kissing his wife's cheek yet again.

"A daughter is wonderful news, Zelda." The man stated, truth in his eyes as he spoke.

Zelda's expression remained composed, but she widened her eyes a little as she asked, rather shocked, still holding her daughter tight

"Do you truly mean that, Faustus?"

A small smile graced Faustus's lips as he said that yes, he meant it, and that with a daughter like theirs was certainly going to be, how could he hold an opposite view?

Zelda visibly unclenched, relief filling her as she breathed

"That's wonderful news."

As she turned her face to her husband's the woman gave him a smile, and Faustus leaned forwards, capturing her lips in his, kissing her lingeringly, his relief that she was still alive in the aftermath of the birth, as was their baby, and her own relief that he was happy their child was a girl, flooding the kiss.

As both pulled away Faustus said that they should go and introduce the infant to the coven and Zelda nodded, turning to Hilda and telling her to cast the Healing charm on her stitches so she could move without error. 

"Hmm, I usually like to wait a few days more, Zelds, in order for the stitches to fully seal the wound, but if you're sure..."

Hilda said, and Zelda told her she was sure, telling her to stop fannying around and do as asked, which Hilda did.

Zelda gently passed the baby to Faustus as she moved to get up and the man took the baby in his arms, taking the child in and feeling unwavering gratitude as he held her, smiling down at the infant as she slept. 

Slipping on her shoes, Zelda checked her appearance in the mirror, sprucing herself up a little before turning back to Faustus and saying she was ready. Faustus cast a spell to smarten himself up - smoothing his hair back into its usual waxed and straight style with a wave of his hand and straightening his wrinkled pyjamas before standing, Zelda placing a hand against Faustus's arm as they walked out down the hallway and to the coven.

In the brief moment before Hilda and Prudence joined the pair Hilda turned to Prudence and asked what in Lilith's name all that whispering had been about

"A perception-altering spell. I was able to glance inside my father's mind and ascertain his thoughts on my half sister. What I saw wasn't ideal in the slightest, so I altered those thoughts, changing them to what they would have been if he'd been told the child was a boy. Only a blood relative of the child in question can cast the spell."

"Well, whilst I don't condone peeking into people's minds or changing their thoughts, I'm grateful you did that for us all, Prudence, it was necessary, thank you." Responded Hilda.

"Of course, Sister Spellman, she's my half sister, I know how hard a life in Blackwood's afterthoughts can be, so I thought I'd do something about it."

The pair understood each other, and both went into the hallway to catch up with the new parents, which didn't take long.

* * *

Faustus greeted the coven with the baby in his arms, Zelda next to him, her hand still on his upper arm, gaze on her daughter as they stilled.

"My children, Lady Blackwood and I have been graced with a healthy daughter." Faustus remarked, "This is a blessing to us all, and I ask you to join me in a group prayer to Our Unholy Mother Lilith, in thanks for her kindness in granting us this gift. Both Hilda Spellman and Prudence are to be honoured, for they aided my wife in bringing the child into the world."

There was a heavy silence as everyone listened to what the man said, all eyes going to and from the baby and Zelda, attempting to read the situation. Sabrina and Ambrose met Zelda's gaze, and both tentatively smiled at her before turning their attention back to their new cousin.

After the group prayer and Zelda taking a sip of the wine to honour her new daughter, Hilda doing the same to honour her newborn niece, Father Blackwood encouraged everyone to praise Lilith and the new child, which they did, before being told to go back to their chambers and get some rest before the dawn. Sabrina and Ambrose hung back as everyone made to leave and scurried over to Zelda as she took her daughter back into her arms, the woman finding herself squashed in a tight hug by Sabrina, and then in a more respectful and calm one armed hug around her back by Ambrose.

"She's beautiful, Aunt Zee," Trilled Sabrina, looking at her aunt in a kind of awe, the young girl newly reminded of just how strong her aunt was, continuing her sentence and saying, "Does she have a name yet? Oh she looks just like you!"

Zelda smiled at her niece, somewhat flustered by the sudden peppering of questions, but mostly flagging due to tiredness as she replied

"Thank you Sabrina. No, not yet, I imagine Father Blackwood and I will discuss her name tomorrow morning before the message of her birth is sent to the Antipope and other members of our Witch and Warlock community."

Ambrose laughed as the baby yawned, the action sounding more like a kitten's mew than a baby's yawn, noticing how his aunt couldn't look away from his new cousin, never having seen her this happy before and grateful that at last she had some form of happiness. 

"At least she doesn't yet resemble Father Blackwood, that's a bonus." He commented with a smirk, and Zelda shook her head at his jape, looking up towards her husband as he walked back over to her from where he'd been talking to Nick Scratch.

"Come now, Zelda, we should return to bed, you must rest." Faustus stated, and Zelda agreed, saying goodnight to her niece and nephew before retiring to the bed chamber with her husband once more.

* * *

The next morning, upon being told of the newborn's birth, the majority of adult staff at the Academy were delighted for their High Priest and his wife, making appropriate well wishing remarks and asking after the health of both mother and baby, Faustus replying with great pride that both were well but that they would be taking the day to rest, declaring the day a Holiday day for members of the Academy so that the new family could have time together. 

All but Shirley Jackson and her friends smiled as they heard the news, and the spiteful witch left the meeting early, ignoring Hilda as she said hello in passing.


	12. Have you lost your mind?

As Zelda Phiona Spellman's vivid green eyes fluttered open, the noise of rain pattering against her cracked window waking her, she quietly cursed whoever invented mornings. Glancing over to her side she noted the time on the old fashioned copper clock on her oak wood bedside table, seeing it had just gone 11am. She hadn't set an alarm last night, Hilda had insisted she sleep until she woke up naturally and so reluctantly, upon being given a death-stare, Zelda had done as her sister asked. 

Sitting up in bed, wincing as pain flooded through her, a pain that was cut short by a pain killing charm being non verbally cast a moment later, the blonde woman stretched, moving her arms above her head and letting out a small sigh of relief as her tense joints cracked. Her jet black silk nightgown was not enough to keep the morning air's chill away from her skin, causing her to shiver a little and the woman to then move from her bed and shut the window.

Her eyes turned to the crib positioned against the end of the bed and, her 'mother's instincts' kicking in, Zelda pattered over to it, smiling as she looked inside the black wooden crib to see her sleeping babe. Bending down, the woman scooped the sound asleep two-day-old newborn up into her arms and moved back into bed, holding her daughter close to her, looking down at her baby with a loving smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Gloriana." Mother Zelda whispered as the tiny copper-blonde haired baby witch remained sound asleep. 

Gently bending her head, Zelda kissed Gloriana on her forehead and held her against her chest, noticing how the baby's breathing soon twinned with her own, feeling comforted as it did so.

The mother and baby sat like that, remaining still and in each other's company, for half an hour, Zelda gently stroking Gloriana's hair, running a finger over her tiny balled hand, kissing her perfect nose, and generally fawning over the sleeping newborn until she woke, shushing her cries and rocking her gently until she quieted, the pair looking at each other, Zelda's eyes full of love, Gloriana's baby blue eyes struggling to focus, unable to take in shapes or faces yet, the infant feeling comforted when held nonetheless, somehow knowing she was in the arms of her mother.

That was when Faustus entered the room, holding a breakfast tray of Danish pastries and tea things, dressed in black silk pyjamas and black slippers, the man setting the tray down on his bedside table before moving to sit on the bed, greeting Zelda with a kiss and a 'good morning, my love' before placing an arm round the woman's shoulders and looking down at his newborn daughter, pressing a kiss against her tiny fist and smiling as the infant wrapped her fingers around his little finger, the man saying, smiling down at his daughter as he did so

"Good morning, Gloriana Lyra Blackwood."

The mother and father gazed down at their daughter with besotted expressions for some time, only able to tear themselves away from each other and their daughter when Gloriana began crying, Zelda saying that she must be hungry, to which Faustus agreed and said he would get their breakfast things ready whilst she fed their daughter, Zelda unbuttoning the top of her nightgown and allowing Gloriana to latch onto her, the mother taking hold of the silk black cloth she kept next to her bed and covering herself with it for modesty, leaving only Gloriana visible as she fed.

The family ate breakfast together, sipping tea, sharing their dreams and holding gentle conversation with one another as they ate and drank in each other's company. Soon Faustus had to get ready for the day and leave, saying he had a meeting to go to but that he'd be back later, kissing both his wife and baby daughter goodbye for the time being.

A short time later Zelda put Gloriana back in her crib and draped her black silk dressing gown over her shoulders, strengthening the wards on the door so that no one could get in without her knowing and heading into the en suite bathroom she and Faustus shared, pouring water into the copper sink, cupping her hands and bringing water up to her face, washing her face with rose soap and drying it with a grey hand towel before moving on to brush her pearly white teeth and step inside the shower.

Once out of the shower, Zelda dried off and applied rose scented moisturiser to the skin on her body, going about her daily skin and hair care routine before stepping into a clean nightgown and dressing gown, soon returning to the bedroom. Picking Gloriana up as gently as she could, Zelda checked her and noted that the fussing baby needed changing, sending for Hilda via her mirror, Hilda first asking what was wrong in response to the call, and Zelda responding that Gloriana needed changing, Hilda sighing and grumbling 'you really ought to start doing it yourself Zelds' but coming over anyway and changing her niece, talking baby talk to her all the while as Zelda arched her brow at her sister and shook her head in disbelief that her sibling could be so cheery even whilst changing a baby's diaper.

Hilda stayed for a while, taking tea with her sister and telling her what had been going on at home and at the Academy in the 48 hours she'd been recovering from the birth - Zelda, her pinky finger extended as she sipped from her Queen Anne's porcelain tea cup, responding that she did know the majority of what her sister spoke to her about, but enjoying her sister's company all the same.

The afternoon was busied with reading, Zelda taking the opportunity to re-read more of her book - Dante's Inferno - as Gloriana slept, the woman taking the time to smoke a cigarette as she did so, casting a protection spell over her newborn daughter so she didn't breathe in the fumes, the strawberry blonde woman seated in the antique red oxblood Chesterfield armchair with perfect posture despite there being no one watching her. Zelda also took the time to read the same book she'd read to the group of children in her Batibat induced nightmare to Gloriana as the baby, swaddled in cloth and nowhere near old enough to appreciate the written word, drifted in and out of sleep.

In the afternoon Ambrose and Sabrina came to see their aunt, greeting her with hugs and well wishes, Ambrose having to be told to support Gloriana's head after he narrowly avoided dropping her, Sabrina holding the newborn carefully after Ambrose, and cooing over her in a way similar to that of Hilda. During their visit, Zelda was filled in on all the gossip and events that had transpired both in the witch and mortal worlds, the two teens and their aunt speaking of the fact that Ambrose had been invited on a date with one of Nick Scratch's more tolerable friends, and that Harvey had ridden his bike into a tree due to Sabrina engaging the boy in an argument as he rode off, the boy sustaining a concussion and Zelda saying that a concussion could only do so much harm to a boy that dim.

Once the pair left for home Zelda fed Gloriana again and looked into spell books, finding an old charm to change a baby's diaper without physical contact, the woman banishing the most recent soiled diaper to the bins outside the Academy with an incantation and applying a new one with a different incantation and a wave of the hand. 

* * *

5 days later Zelda was beginning to get cabin fever due to being cooped up on bedrest for the last week and so, after Gloriana's lunch and diaper change, she decided to stretch her legs and take Gloriana out into the world. Well, out into the Academy anyway. She clothed herself in a black lace dress with a nipped in waist, three quarter length sleeves, a slightly scooped V neckline, and a flared A Line mid calf length skirt, pairing the dress with black red bottomed Louboutin heels, quickly applying a perfect yet simple make up look of concealer, face powder, a nude taupe eyeshadow, black mascara and a rich dark red lipstick, brushing and styling her hair as it usually was, spritzing perfume over herself and casting a setting spell to finish the look. Moving on to dress Gloriana she found that she certainly had plenty of outfits to choose from! The baby had been spoiled in the time leading up to her birth as well as in the aftermath, the fact that she was choosing her baby daughter's first outfit making Zelda a little teary, the woman blaming it on her hormones and eventually choosing a plain black dress with black lace detail, a doll collar, little capped sleeves and bell skirt, the woman putting tiny black buckle up shoes on the infant's feet to go with the outfit. Gently running a soft pink bristle brush through the baby's strawberry blonde hair Zelda scooped her newborn daughter up into her arms, moving her sleeping form so that she was cradled in her left arm, and leaving the bedroom. She then took the baby on a trip around the Academy, walking slowly and quietly telling her daughter about the Academy's history, pointing out the paintings to her even though Gloriana couldn't appreciate them yet, explaining to her the history of the statues dotted around the building, telling her which classroom was which and so on. During the little stroll they were greeted by many teachers and students, all of them saying hello to both Zelda and Gloriana, the baby remaining asleep in her mother's arms for the majority of the meetings, sleeping through being fussed over.

Stepping outside with the baby Zelda felt her lips twist into a little smirk upon seeing the gloomy clouds in the sky and feeling the breeze, moving Gloriana from one arm to the other and scanning the grounds, deciding to go on a gentle walk around the area surrounding the Academy, chuckling to herself as Gloriana awakened upon feeling the breeze on her skin, a look similar to confusion on the infant's face as she took in the new sensation, yawning as her mother said

"It's alright, little one, it's just the wind."

The duo wandered around the graveyard and the tree the 13 were hanged from, walking through greenery and history, Zelda grateful they didn't run into anyone else whilst out amidst the trees, content to simply be in her daughter's company, watching her adorable reactions to the outside world and taking in the blissful calm and quietude.

Upon circling back to the front of the Academy, however, a frown fell across the woman's face as she saw Sabrina standing with Roz. Marching over to her niece the woman exclaimed authoritatively 

"Sabrina, what the heaven are you doing bringing a mortal to the Academy? Have you lost your mind?"

Sabrina jumped upon seeing her aunt, cowering away from her upon being shouted at, and Roz stepped in, saying

"I'm sorry Mrs Spellman, it's my fault, I'm doing an art project at school and I really needed something to work from when drawing the building I'm working on for my final exam."

Zelda's expression remained hard as she heard her niece chime in, watching her step forwards again and gently rocking baby Gloriana as she spoke

"I suggested the Academy, I thought when everyone was in class it would be ok to just show Roz the front of the building for her project."

Zelda glowered at her niece, stating coldly

"This is a very foolish thing to be doing, Sabrina, think of the consequences - what would happen if one of your classmates came out and saw Rosalind?"

As Gloriana wriggled in her sleep Sabrina responded in an upset tone, twisting her coat button between her forefinger and thumb 

"Couldn't we just tell them she was another witch visiting me?"

Zelda despairing quietly before saying back, wind whipping her hair as she urged

"It doesn't work like Sabrina! Witches and warlocks have a register, anyone could look up Rosalind and find that she wasn't in fact a witch. You're putting yourself and your friend in grave danger by acting so foolishly."

Frowning, Sabrina looked at her shoes and mumbled

"I'm sorry Aunt Zee, I would have put a shield around Roz, but because I'm a half witch I need another witch to do that with me even after my dark baptism."

Sighing, Zelda took Sabrina's hand and said she would help perform the shielding charm just this once, the pair whispering the incarnation together, wind whistling though the trees wildly and ckouds soaring across the sky as they did so, everything falling back to normal once the shield had been set up.

"Is it done?" Asked Roz inquisitively, and the witches nodded, the girl smiling and commenting "Cool. Thank you for helping us, Mrs Spellman, this'll help me so much."

Zelda telling Roz that it was quite alright, but informing her that she shouldn't come here again, because she wouldn't always be around to help, gently correcting the girl on what to call her ('Mrs Blackwood or Lady Blackwood' not 'Mrs Spellman') when she got a moment.

As Gloriana slowly woke up from her nap, she yawned, wriggling in her mother's arms and flexing her fists. Seeing this, both teens cooed over the baby, and Roz asked if she could hold her, both 16 year olds crooning over the infant and beaming down at her as Zelda watched on, careful to make sure Gloriana was held properly for a time before taking her back.

"We should be getting back inside, now Sabrina," spoke Zelda, meaning herself and Gloriana, continuing to say, "If I were you, I'd leave the Academy with Rosalind post haste."

Turning on her heel Zelda entered the Academy with Gloriana once more, secretly glad to be back in her room when she returned there, her body aching and in need of a sit down.

* * *

It was dark and cold as Shirley Jackson trudged up the hill in her unsuitable shoes, the woman narrowly avoiding spraining her ankle as she stepped over a large tree root sticking out of the ground. The wind blew through the trees creating a haunting melody in the air, the stars up above were almost painfully bright in the black sky, and as the woman kept walking she shivered, casting a silent warming charm over herself.

She was headed towards a faint light in the distance, walking up river to the quiet settlement she knew was at the top of many more hilly paths. Wrapping her arms around her torso she trudged on, revenge on Zelda the only thing that kept her going.

The woman had been walking for two hours so far, and she was exhausted, her feet aching and hunger clawing at her stomach. If only the person she was trying to find lived closer, then it wouldn't have taken her so long to get to where she was needing to go.

As she eventually reached the top of the isolated region she knew the woman she seeked lived in she looked around, scanning for a figure, scanning for anyone, finding nothing and no one, momentarily panicking that the person in question had moved. 

"What are you doing here?" Came the quiet brooding tones of Gryla, the blonde haired woman stepping out of the shadows and into Shirley's line of sight.

Shirley jumped, a little cry of fear escaping her lips, and Gryla held up a hand to stop her spirit children swarming the stranger in protection of their mother.

"Ah, children, it's alright." Soothed the woman before turning her hard eyes towards Shirley, snarling, "Well, speak woman, what are you doing here? Tell me quickly or I shall lose my temper!"

"I-I-it's about Zelda Blackwood. You might know her as Zelda Spellman." Stammered Shirley, stepping back fearfully as Gryla moved closer, the blonde woman's eyes full of dark curiosity as she said

"Yes, I remember her. Hmm. Go on, I'm listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on how to pronounce their daughter's name and the meaning/origin of it:
> 
> Gloriana is pronounced 'glory-ah-nuh' and means 'glory' alongside being the name of the faerie queene from Spenser's 1590 poem of the same title. Gloriana is also a name sometimes used for the infamous Queen Elizabeth the First. I thought it would be a good name to use because I feel that Zelda may feel glory due to finally having a baby of her own, that it was a strong, regal and classic name, and that it would be a nice reference to the Tudor period which is a time period I've spoken of Zelda and Faustus having lived through in this fic. I also felt it fit amongst the more unusual names in this series.
> 
> Lyria is pronounced 'Lie-ruh' and is a small constellation in the sky, the name means 'harp' or 'lyre.' It is associated with a historic instrument used in Ancient Greece and is linked to the lyre of Orpheus. I thought this name would suit our pairing's daughter because they're very cultured, educated and have a love for music.
> 
> I also picked these names because they're two of my favourites.
> 
> There we go! A beautiful, sophisticated name for baby Spellman-Blackwood. 
> 
> Another note:
> 
> All caucasian baby's eyes are blue when they're first born, they either change colour between the ages of 0 - 3 or they stay blue, you'll have to read on to find out if they stay blue or turn green.
> 
> If you've read this far, don't forget to comment. And if you're just skim reading this note, comment anyway. My tumblr is Z-e-l-d-s and my instagram is @the__lady__ophelia, don't forget to give me a follow if you're interested.


	13. Easier to Lie.

Zelda had scarcely felt more love in her life than when in her daughter's presence. Previously she had believed that witches and warlocks were unable to love, but now she knew that that was only what she and her fellow members of the magical community were told, because what she felt for baby Gloriana was above anything she'd ever felt before. Every moment she was in Gloriana's presence was breathtaking. Her tiny daughter gave her the most joy she'd ever had, just watching her breathe, feeling her tiny fingers wrap around her pinky, watching her hair shine like fire in the sun, seeing her bleary blue eyes try to focus, hearing her tiny little squeaks, gurgles, babbling noises, coos and yawns. She'd been overwhelmed by the affection she felt for Gloriana at first and she was still somewhat scared that one day Gloriana would grow into a selfish, unthinking teen just like her cousin Sabrina, but Hilda told her not to worry about that yet and so she was trying her hardest to follow her sister's guidance. 

Watching Faustus interact with Gloriana was a gift she didn't know she would be given. She'd been terrified when her daughter had been born that Faustus would banish them both, or worse, but ever since Prudence had cast that spell the father and daughter bond between her loved ones had grown strong. Faustus doted on their daughter. He carried her around the Academy with him, had her in a bassinet or cradle in the corner of the room by his desk when he taught class, he kept her with him in his office, and spoke to her as if he expected her to reply (this was something that made Zelda laugh the most.) As well as this he would sing to her gently and warmly when she cried, kiss her hair, tickle her, he would even hold her toys for her and wave them around in front of her despite Zelda's comments that Gloriana couldn't focus yet so he was just waving a blur around in front of their daughter. He made sure Gloriana was always dressed to the nines and would even help Zelda pick out their daughter's outfits most days. Zelda had never been happier. 

The little family were becoming a fast fixture in the Greendale witch and warlock community and as Zelda sat with Gloriana in her cradle at the Spellman residence she smiled as Sabrina waved a rattle in front of the baby staring up at her. From his perch at the kitchen table, Ambrose smiled a little too, and Hilda stood at the hob fussing over pans. 

As Sabrina left her cousin to return to studying slight coos could be heard from Gloriana. The pale little newborn who was only a few weeks old was lying on her back in her dark wood cradle, dressed in a simple white linen day dress. Zelda made eye contact with Ambrose, who was hiding a grin behind his fist as Gloriana proceeded to wave her hands around and coo, squeaking half-formed noises from her little rosebud mouth and flashing gummy O shapes towards the ceiling that her eyes couldn't yet focus on.

Gazing at the scene playing out before her, Zelda watched Hilda head over to the crib, sitting by it on the floor and peering inside.

"Hello there, little one." Hilda crowed at her niece, reaching down and stroking her cheek as the newborn babbled something incoherent, perking up at the sound of her aunt's voice, blowing spit bubbles sweetly as the woman asked in a sugary baby voice, each word only growing warmer with pride and love as she trilled

"Are you going to smile? Give us a smile. Smile!"

Laughter following from Hilda as Gloriana wriggled, sticking out her pointy tongue as the doorbell sounded from somewhere in the house, Zelda scowling at the idea of an intrusion as she moved to stand up, Hilda saying something about them not expecting guests, following her sister to the door and standing by her side as Zelda opened it. 

The figure of Shirley Jackson certainly wasn't what either sister were expecting to see upon opening the door, and both sisters looked at each other for a moment, pausing before Zelda managed to say

"Shirley, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Her tone was firm and a little cold as Shirley stood there in a garish yellow cardigan paired with a black and brown tweed skirt for a whole 3 seconds before replying

"Zelda. Hilda. I just wanted to pop round and see Gloriana, Faustus was telling me earlier how heartbroken he was that I hadn't gone to see her yet. I've just been so busy."

"Not as busy as we have been, surely" mumbled Hilda to herself as Zelda replied emotionlessly

"Is that what my husband was telling you? That he's heartbroken?"

There was a beat as Zelda looked at Shirley, the women eyeing each other up for a second too long before Shirley replied with a big glassy eyed smile

"Yes, he was."

Another moment laced with awkwardness passed and eventually Hilda chimed in, giving Zelda a sorry expression 

"Well, why don't you come in Shirley? I've made some peanut butter biscuits if you'd like one."

"Thank you that would be lovely." Responded Shirley, walking into the house past Zelda with a look that was attempting to be demure written on her skin. 

Zelda stood there for a time, a finger placed against the bottom lip of her half open mouth as she took in what had just happened, being brought back to the present by Sabrina and Ambrose remarking their shock at seeing the witch in their living room. Shutting the door, Zelda walked back into the heart of the house, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she moved.

Stepping back inside the room, Zelda watched as Shirley took a biscuit from Hilda, taking a bite and commenting on how light they were, being drawn into conversation by the woman, the pair talking of the garden for a few minutes before Zelda, giving Ambrose a bemused look, glad to see the young warlock had a similar one on his face, spoke up, gesturing to the crib as she asked Shirley 

"You were here to see Gloriana?"

Shirley seeming to remember the purpose of her visit, nodding and saying all too cheerily that of course she was here for that purpose, walking over to the crib and looking inside, her expression unreadable as she looked down towards the baby, Zelda ready to pounce and guard her daughter, moving to stop Shirley's hand from going to stroke her daughter's hair but being held back by Hilda, the woman giving her a look that suggested she wait.

"Well she certainly is something!" Spoke up Shirley as Ambrose moved to stand by Sabrina, who had stood up so that she could be near to the scene of action.

"Yes ... _we_ think so." Said Zelda slowly, as if uncertain she was really having this conversation.

That was when Gloriana started to cry, as if sensing something wasn't quite right. Her tiny face screwed up, turning pink as she let out a wail similar to a banshee's scream

"Hey... Hey... Shush, I'm here, I'm here..." Crooned Ambrose, picking up his cousin from the crib effortlessly and stepping away from Shirley, rocking Gloriana gently as the tiny baby sobbed for all the world to hear.

As Gloriana continued to cry, the young man moved his cousin to and fro, gently soothing the babe by saying "Come on, Gloriana, I'm here, you're alright." Ambrose going on to kiss Gloriana's head of fluffy strawberry blonde curls as her crying continued, "There, there." He said tenderly, rocking Gloriana from side to side and whispering, "Got you. I've got you" quietly to the baby.

Baby Gloriana slowly calmed down once she was away from Shirley - the family and guest all watching the scene of cousin soothing cousin. Hilda was crying, touched by the love shown by a man who had barely expressed any kind of affection for most of his life during house arrest. Sabrina stood watching by Zelda's side, and Shirley stared at Gloriana, the woman looking almost regretful of something for a moment before switching back to a look of neutrality. 

Walking towards the young man holding her daughter, Zelda touched Ambrose's arm, thanking him quietly for his actions before turning back to look at Shirley, saying coldly

"I think you should go now, Shirley, we're having quite the busy day."

The intruding woman having the audacity to look somewhat hurt before giving Zelda a small nod, saying that that was probably best, turning on her heel and allowing herself to be lead out of the house by Sabrina.

Once the door was closed behind the woman the Spellman family visibly relaxed, Hilda remarking to herself

"Well that was stranger than an elephant's screaming meemie..." Heading over to the kettle and beginning to boil it before asking if anyone wanted a drink to calm their ruffled feathers, Ambrose and Sabrina eyeing each other before saying no thank you to whatever strange concoction their aunt was about to whip up.

Zelda sat back down in her arm chair, her cigarette on it's holder being held between her forefinger and thumb, the woman taking a drag of her cigarette before picking up a glass of the non alcoholic whiskey her ornate glass decanter was pouring for her. As she took a sip of the amber liquid, having been ordered away from any real alcohol whilst she was nursing, she saw Ambrose looking at her with an amused smirk playing on his lips and tilted her head, asking him why he was looking at her with so much amusement.

"I thought we were having a busy day, Auntie?" Ambrose asked, laughter in his voice, the scene that was playing out before him suggesting otherwise.

"Well, dealing with you four counts as busy in my book, Ambrose." Drawled Zelda, brooding sarcasm dripping from her words as she spoke, taking another sip of her drink to punctuate her sentence.

Ambrose laughed at that, and the rest of the day remained without intrusion.

* * *

Later that night, Zelda sat at her black oak wood French vanity, brushing out her hair with a silver vine detailed bristle brush and counting the strokes quietly to herself as she watched her reflection in the mirror. From behind her, Faustus, who had previously been brushing his teeth in the bathroom, slowly made his way towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Glancing up at the man in the reflection of the looking glass, Zelda turned her head to face the man she called her husband and thought for a second before asking 

"Have you spoken to Shirley Jackson recently?"

Faustus frowning momentarily, going back through his memories before responding

"No, not since the day after Gloriana was born, and even then she was a silent participant in the staff meeting, I spoke _at_ her not _with_ her. Why do you ask?"

"She came to the house today is all, said you'd told her you were heartbroken she'd not come round to see Gloriana." Responded Zelda, a confused tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Well, Shirley's always been rather peculiar in her tendencies. Maybe it was easier to lie than tell the truth in that circumstance." Spoke up Faustus, stepping out of his slippers and getting into bed.

"Maybe... though I don't know. It troubles me." Zelda mused, checking Gloriana was safe asleep in her cradle before getting into bed herself, picking up her small pot of hand cream from her bedside table and rubbing it into her skin as Faustus commented

"I'll keep an eye on her if it will calm your fears."

Allowing the man to kiss her goodnight, Zelda consented to the idea of her husband keeping an eye on Shirley before turning over in bed and switching off the bedside lamp, soon losing herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'screaming meemie' is 1920s slang for nerves, hysteria, jitters and nightmares.


	14. Make the Devil Blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to those lovely people who commented on the last chapter. Due to the comments I received I was inspired to work on the next chapter sooner rather than later, I hope you enjoy the update.

The weather was turning cooler as Autumn crept into Greendale. The leaves were turning glorious colours, spinning down from the trees in spirals as horse chestnuts were bargained for, fires started roaring and mugs of coco were sipped. Warming charms were cast and fluffy jumpers were brought out as everything turned golden and everywhere became that bit more charming.

As Zelda stood on the front porch, leaning against the bannister and smoking a cigarette with an air of class, wearing a black dress with a leopard print belt around her waist, she blew smoke from her red lipped mouth, Gloriana resting in her wicker bassinet, a black snuggly blanket with a silver embroidered cat on the corner covering her teeny tiny delicate one-month-old form. The tiny baby lay on her back staring up at the ceiling of the porch, quietly making gentle noises to herself, not overly aware of her surroundings or what she was doing, simply existing, staying still, relaxing and taking in life with ease, not overly aware that she was going through life at all.

Zelda wished she could do the same, she wished she could be so free. But for some reason, despite being overjoyed at Gloriana's birth, she felt tense. Everything was too calm. It had her on edge. Something was bound to go wrong soon, either Sabrina would raise hell, Ambrose would do something ridiculous, Hilda would drop some sort of bombshell, or someone else would do something similarly stupid and shocking. She knew it, she could feel it, something was coming. Faustus had told her not to worry over such things as they lay in each other's arms the night before, their limbs entwined, Zelda tracing circles on the bare flesh of his abdomen as they had spoke, and she tried, but worrying was second nature to her, the act was as ever present as breathing, fear latching onto her mind and remaining a familiar faint buzzing for all her days. According to Edward she'd even been a worrier as a child, he'd told her once he'd never met such a serious little girl. Lilith, how she missed that man. She'd thought she'd buried her sadness over his death deeper than anyone could, but when Gloriana was born all she'd wanted was to see Edward holding his niece, to hear him telling her how adorable she was, she even missed his worrying over her and Faustus's attachment to each other, and had wished that her brother had been here to prove wrong when she gave birth to her husband's child. But she was alone, her brother was dead, she was worried, and something was coming, she felt it in her bones, originally dismissing it as a mother's nerves, but changing her mind after Gloriana had begun screaming at Shirley's presence.

Turning her head to check her daughter was alright, Zelda smiled upon seeing her drifting off to sleep, her tiny balled hand twitching next to her cheek as she slipped into slumber. Taking another drag of her cigarette, the new mother looked up upon hearing footsteps, glancing before her to see Theo and Harvey making there way towards the house.

"Hello Mrs Spellman." Said Harvey all too cheerfully, having to be pushed forwards by Theo in order to keep walking, the boy freezing upon seeing her (which was just how Zelda liked it.)

Taking a drag of her cigarette and blowing smoke towards the mortal, Zelda looked at him, and responded dryly

"It's Mrs Blackwood now, remember?"

Putting a hand to the back of his neck, Harvey blushed, nodding and saying hastily

"Yeah, yeah of course, sorry."

Zelda simply looked at him, and as the wind danced through the trees Gloriana began to cry and Harvey and Theo jumped in turn, Zelda stubbing out her cigarette, moving over to the basket, picking Gloriana up from out of it, holding her close, kissing her forehead and soothing her with gentle shushes, humming a song she was teaching the choir at the Academy to the baby, who stopped crying shortly after being picked up by their mother, Zelda looking back up to find the two boys watching her.

Before she could say anything, Theo smiled, saying

"She's very cute, Mrs Blackwood."

Zelda saying that Gloriana was hellishly cute, keeping an eye on both mortals as Theo came up the stairs to see Gloriana, gently touching the baby's tiny fist and half smiling half chuckling as the baby wrapped her hand around the boy's index finger, squeezing it tightly as if in greeting.

"Oh cool! Did you see that, Harvey, look at her, she's holding my finger." Laughed the teen, and Harvey nodded his head saying

"Yeah, that's pretty cool, Theo. Um, Mrs Blackwood, is Brina in?"

Looking at the young man who couldn't meet her gaze, Zelda didn't have to view the teen mortal-ing up her doorstep for too long to realise that he felt a little awkward about the fact that Zelda had married her husband after she got pregnant (though why Sabrina had told him this she had no idea, perhaps it just slipped out in passing.) Finding the Miner boy's thoughts on the matter disturbingly quaint and archaic, Zelda silently cast a charm on him making it so that he would trip over every uneven surface on the streets of Greendale, and responded that _Sabrina_ was indeed in.

It was at that point that Sabrina came out of the door, her bag over her shoulder as she passed by her Aunt with a goodbye of

"I'll be back later, Aunt Zee."

Zelda saying goodbye and telling her niece to keep safe, watching as Theo, Harvey and Sabrina headed off towards the woods, musing "I know, Gloriana, I know, Mortals are such odd creatures" in response to Gloriana's burbling noise, turning on her heel and heading back inside the house.

* * *

The room was dim, with candles in ornate Victorian glass holders dotted about on bookshelves, windowsills and the two bedside tables in the sisters room. Even though Zelda lived half at the Academy and half at the Spellman residence, Hilda had kept the room exactly as it was before Zelda had married. It was as if she knew something Zelda didn't, as if she was waiting for something to happen to send her running back home, but of course Hilda didn't tell Zelda this, saying she kept the room that way because it was easier than redoing the entire room for it to be how she liked it for only half the time, and besides, Hilda quite liked the idea of Zelda have a homey cosy familiar place to come back to - Zelda huffing that she wasn't a damn house cat who needed familiarity to be put at ease whilst secretly approving of the fact that the room was kept how it always had been, the situation making the woman feel thought of. She often wondered if this family took her for granted, and it was the small things like Hilda keeping the room the same that made her feel appreciated.

Zelda was seated in the arm chair in the corner of the sisters bedroom, the buttons on the top of her dark purple long sleeved pencil skirted dress with the natural waist undone so Gloriana could feed, the woman sitting with her legs crossed at the ankle and her one-month-old baby daughter latched onto her breast, Zelda covering the exposed area of her chest with the small black silk scarf she'd brought with her, using it just in case anyone walked in without knocking.

Lo and behold, not too long after Zelda had started to grow comfortable with the probability that no one was going to come bumbling in, the door creaked open and Ambrose pattered into the room, making his way over to Hilda's bedside table and beginning to search in the top drawer. Zelda waited for a few moments, watching the warlock rummage through the drawer, clearly on the lookout for something specific, before saying from the corner in a voice that made it clear she wasn't impressed

"Ambrose, what in Lilith's name are you doing?"

"Satan in Hell!" Exclaimed Ambrose, jumping back from the bedside table and placing a hand to his chest, moving to look at his aunt before hastily turning his gaze back in the direction he was looking in previously upon realising his cousin was feeding, Zelda rolling her eyes at the action, the man's cheeks flushing a little as he said with his back to her, gesturing to the drawer

"I … um … I was looking for a pen. Can't find one anywhere, even with a summoning spell, I swear this house eats 8 of every pack I ask Aunt Hilda to buy."

Shaking her head at the man's ineptitude, Zelda took a drag of her recently lit cigarette (a protection spell having being cast over Gloriana before she lit it) addiction and motherhood juxtaposed as she exhaled smoke and drawled

"There's a new pack in the car. I suggest you get your much needed pen from it and widen your summoning spell's radius next time."

A half grin forming on Ambrose's lips as he dryly said 'Yes Auntie' in response to the nudge regarding his spells, heading out of the room and going outside towards the car moments later, shutting the door behind him. As Zelda shifted Gloriana to her other arm and waved a hand to fix her dress, she smiled to herself at her nephew's hopelessness, making it so her cigarette hovered in mid air before gently placing Gloriana against her shoulder and patting her back to burp her, all the while musing over the seconds old reminder that her family truly would fall apart without her, taking a small comfort in that idea, but also ever so slightly despairing over it.

* * *

Blinking awake, Zelda groaned as sun streamed through the windows, rolling over in bed and for a moment considering going back to sleep, the knowledge that Gloriana would need feeding and changing coming to the forefront of her mind and scaring away any thoughts of a lie in. Since Faustus always hogged the pillow, Zelda often fell asleep with her head on his chest, but this morning, upon waking up alone, she assumed he had already left for work, the man never being one to sit still when he could be doing something. Sitting upright, Zelda stretched, pulling back the duvet and standing up, heading towards the crib with a 'Good morning, Gloriana' that stopped halfway through as Zelda saw something that flooded her with horror.

Gloriana wasn't there.

Feeling the room spin, Zelda put a hand to her chest, stepping back with shaky breaths escaping her mouth. Faustus always left a note saying if he'd taken Gloriana with him to his office and upon seeing no note Zelda instantly assumed the worst, her mind reeling, the woman turning as she heard Faustus enter the room, quickly asking him 

"Faustus, have you got Gloriana?"

Her heart almost stopping as she heard him say 'no.' The feeling of shock being washed away as Faustus walked towards her and put an arm to her shoulder, saying

"I've sent her to your sister, I thought we deserved a day off, and as such, I've planned a day for just the two of us. How does that sound?"

Zelda's breathing going back to normal, her body stopping it's trembling as she realised that yes, of course Faustus could have been the only other person to have taken Gloriana out of the room as she'd placed wards everywhere within it and knew they always locked the door after them, the mother coming to the conclusion that she was simply letting her worrying get the better of her.

Taking a breath, she took in Faustus's words, and smiled, kissing him on the lips before responding

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

Having dressed in a jet back Dolce and Gabbana lace mid-calf length long sleeved pencil skirted dress with matching heels, Zelda stood there in front of the bathroom mirror, carefully applying dark crimson paint to her lips, her makeup stunning, hair shining and falling past her shoulders in gorgeous loose waves as Faustus came up behind her, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, causing Zelda to chuckle as she clicked the lid back on her lipstick, a staying charm already cast on her makeup.

Inspecting her reflection in the mirror, Zelda smiled as she saw just how powerful she and her husband looked. Faustus was dressed in jet black trousers, a black button up tailored shirt with garnet encrusted cufflinks, black leather dress shoes and a simple fitted black suit jacket, a deep red silk shirt square in his pocket as he straightened his shirt collar. His hair was slicked back and his cologne was to die for, the very image of him in the mirror causing Zelda's stomach to flip with desire.

"You look divine, darling." Stated Faustus in his usual brooding voice and Zelda turned, touching his cheek and looking up at him with shining green eyes, remarking

"You look devilishly exquisite, yourself, husband."

The chemistry between them was palpable in the air and Zelda felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Faustus leaned in and kissed her, the kiss only growing with underlying passion, Faustus pulling away after a moment and saying in a low tone,

"Shall we get going?"

Zelda looking up at him through her eyelashes, a smirk playing on her red lip as she replied

"Yes, I think we should."

* * *

Entering through the doors of a gorgeously crafted restaurant, Zelda ran her eyes over the silver birch wood floor, emerald green curtains, numerous little Parisian style tables and chairs and the chandelier up above them. The ceiling of the place looked as though it had been painted by J. M. W. Turner himself, the stunning mural gracing the walls enchanting the woman as she looked up at it.

"Faustus... this is..."

"Breathtaking, no?" Remarked Faustus as a tall pretty redhaired waitress greeted them, the woman smiling and asking if they'd booked a table, Zelda giving her a once over and deeming her no threat as Faustus gave the woman his name

Following the waitress as she lead them to their table Zelda allowed Faustus to pull out her seat and ordered a glass of wine, glancing over to the witch playing the harp in the corner, listening to the music for a moment before turning her attention back to her husband, arching an eyebrow as she saw him looking at her, the man leaning forwards in his seat, elbows on the table, fingers interlocked in a fist.

"Yes?" Zelda asked, tone playful as she picked up her newly arrived wine and took a sip.

"I'm glad you agreed to today, Zelda, I feel that we both need some time to ourselves." Faustus remarked, the rings on his fingers shining in the light.

"I couldn't agree more." Responded Zelda, sparking up a cigarette and taking a drag.

Ordering some food, Zelda and Faustus talked. They talked and laughed, they spoke of old times, of Academy days, of dates and memories. They spoke of books, of art, of music and of history. They talked about the time they attended a dinner party hosted by Agatha Christie, of when they toured the catacombs in Paris, and when they celebrated the end of WW2 beneath the stars in Australia. Gloriana came up in conversation numerous times, the pair glowing with pride over their daughter, Zelda worrying a little as their baby was mentioned - the fear that one day Faustus would find out of the spell cast on him resurfacing.

Once the meal was finished, Faustus paid the bill, and stood up to leave, offering Zelda his arm. Looking up at him as the man held out an arm for her to take, Zelda stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from her dress with her free hand as she stated

"You're being awfully charming today, Faustus."

Faustus's head held high, the man, knowing he didn't need to straighten his tie because it was already perfect, giving Zelda a half smile before asking

"Can't I spoil my wife?"

Running her eyes over the man Zelda watched him for a moment, before musing coquettishly as they walked out into the street and along the path past the rose bushes

"It depends, whatever did you have in mind?"

Arching a brow the man inclined his head before responding with a charming lilt to his voice

"In my mind I have only the best planned out for you, my love, only the best."

Smiling at him flirtatiously, Zelda placed her hand against the arm of her husband and Faustus rested his free hand atop hers, guiding her along the path as if he were walking her towards a dance floor at a Regency period ball.

As they walked into town they passed numerous shops both mortal and witch/warlock owned. As they walked they window shopped, taking in the various window displays, marvelling at the jewellery in one window, commenting on how interesting the detail on a vase was in the other, and making fun of Dr Cerberus's shop as they walked by. Both Zelda and Faustus had a palate only accepting of the finer things in life and it showed when they were together, both adults walking around Greendale's town shops with an air of haughty entitlement that scared all fellow path users onto the other side of the street.

The shop they passed that made them stop was inconspicuous at first. The exterior was painted a pale purple, with writing on the sign in old fashioned Victorian calligraphy. The door was a pale brown wood similar to a door from an ancient castle and flowers mixed with fairy lights ran around the black vine detailed metal keeping the sign up as it swung in the wind, the same lights also sitting carefully placed in the display window itself, softly lighting up the gowns showcased inside it. Glancing back as they walked by it, Zelda stopped, taking in the beautiful well made gowns situated in the shop window on old dressmakers dummies. The first dress was an amber capped sleeved fitted dress with a modest square neckline, a fitted waist and a pencil skirt going to just past the knee with a small 2 inch long slit up the back of the skirt. The second gown was a stunning dark green dress with a scallop-trimmed round lace neckline, wrist length lace sleeves, a natural waist and an ankle length crepe A-Line skirt. The final dress in the window was a deep navy, 3 quarter length sleeved, below knee length dress with a low v neck back, and a leopard print waistband with matching cuffs.

"Do you want to look inside?" Asked Faustus, seeing how enchanted his wife was by the window display.

The duo entered the shop after Zelda nodded, trying to act as 'normal' as possible upon realising the store clerk was mortal. The terms 'yule,' 'Queen of Hell' and 'Academy' only being whispered in conversation, all 3 dressed being tried on and purchased for Zelda by Faustus.

* * *

Both Ambrose and Sabrina had been tasked with looking after Gloriana whilst Zelda and Faustus were spending the day together. Aunt Hilda would be gardening for most of the time they would spend babysitting and because of this complete care fell into the hands of the two cousins, a situation that had actually gone down well with Sabrina.

Feeling something hit her in the back as she walked into the kitchen, Sabrina whirled round, seeing the bottle of pumped breast milk Zelda had left for Gloriana's afternoon feed on the floor behind her, the bottle still spinning on the floor from the motion.

"Very funny, Ambrose." She said, rolling her eyes and bending down to pick the bottle up, only to have it shoot up from the floor and smack her in the forehead, sending her flying backwards a few steps.

"Ow!" She said, putting a hand to her forehead and rubbing it, heading off to find Ambrose (who must have been the one throwing the bottle at her because who else could it be?) and give him a piece of her mind.

In the living room reed diffusers smelling of pinecones and cinnamon were lit, books were putting themselves back onto shelves, the fireplace was empty except for a couple of dying embers, and Ambrose was seated on the floor with Gloriana, who was lying on a pink silk cushioned play mat as her cousin waved a silver rattle in front of her, the baby fussing to herself on said playmat whilst Ambrose shook the rattle in front of her, having been told by Zelda that waving the rattle would help his cousin's coordination or something like that, the man chuckling to himself as the infant yawned.

"Are you bored? I'm bored too. The rattle's not very interesting, is it?" Ambrose asked rhetorically, setting it aside and lying down on the floor next to the baby, joining her in staring at the ceiling like he was stargazing, arms resting behind his head like a 'pillow.'

As Gloriana cooed Ambrose moved one arm out from behind his head and tickled her stomach, smiling to himself as she kicked her legs in response, the young man sitting back upright once his side complained at being pressed against a hardwood floor with only a thin rug across it, Gloriana beginning to whimper, not aided by her cousin's shushing, beginning to cry, her little face pink, lips pouting as tears stained her cheeks.

"Oh come on, monkey, don't cry, it's not so bad" Ambrose soothed, stroking his baby cousin's hair as Sabrina entered the room, holding the baby bottle, her face ablaze with entitled fury

"Very funny, Ambrose. Sending the bottle to hit me whilst staying in the other room. You're truly unrivalled in wit." She seethed, sounding rather like her Aunt Zelda as she said the last sentence.

Puzzled as to why he was being verbally attacked by his cousin, Ambrose just looked at her before putting his hands up defensively and saying

"Whatever happened it wasn't me, whilst I would love to say it was me teasing you, I have to wash my hands of your suggestion."

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it? There's no one else it could be! Aunt Hilda's outside and busy, she wouldn't do this!" Argued Sabrina as Gloriana's whimpers began to turn into sobs.

Glancing towards Gloriana, Sabrina knelt by Ambrose and the baby, the two older cousins watching as Gloriana began to wail, her cries growing louder and louder as she waved her tiny fists about and kicked her feet, making up for not being able to hold her head up by herself by kicking and wriggling wildly. Reaching for the tiny baby, Sabrina picked her up and rocked her, attempting to soothe her by shushing her gently, neither act working, Ambrose saying that he felt like he was in Rosemary's baby, getting a glare from Sabrina in response to the quip.

"Shhh… Shhh…" Sabrina soothed, looking from Ambrose to Gloriana with a fearful expression on her face and asking "What's wrong with her, is she sick?"

"Full witches don't get sick, Sabrina" Reminded Ambrose "Maybe she's hungry, where's the bott- ow!" He exclaimed as the bottle smacked against his thigh.

Looking from the bottle to his baby cousin the man looked confused for a moment before asking

"Was that you, Gloriana?"

As if in response, the bottle hit the man in the leg again and at the same time the fire, which was only embers, burst back to life, filling the whole fireplace with red hot orange flames, the flames dying down the second after they started.

"Lucifer's nails!" Exclaimed Ambrose, moving further away from the fireplace than he already was in case it burst to life again, picking up the bottle on the floor, lest it hit him once again. Turning to Sabrina he spoke up

"Well, I believe that was Gloriana's first display of magic, strange for it to come from one so young, babies usually display their magic at around 2 years old... she must be very powerful."

The thought of his cousin's powers troubled Ambrose. Hadn't the Dark Lord told Sabrina that 'the Spellman-Blackwood child' would have powers unmatched by others? Hadn't he said something like that at least? The thought gave him pause and for a moment he worried over whether or not the now dead Dark Lord's words were coming true.

Nodding in response to Ambrose's words regarding the bottle and fire extravaganza, looking slightly stunned, Sabrina said

"I guess so." Tone excited as she thought out loud "We'll have to tell Aunt Zee when she gets back. And Father Blackwood, I suppose." Her final sentence sound more like a complaint, the teenager never fully warming up to her Aunt's spouse.

Heading into the kitchen as Ambrose checked the fire was completely out, Sabrina entered the space, wondering to herself, not out loud, where the smallest pan to heat up the milk was. Catching sight of Gloriana moving her arm in the direction of the draining board, Sabrina looked towards it and found the perfect sized pan sitting right where Gloriana had 'pointed' to. Somewhat bemused, Sabrina frowned, thinking the words 'Do that again' to Gloriana, who appeared to do as 'asked' soon after.

"Ambrose!" Sabrina called, and the man, worrying over his cousin's tone, entered the kitchen as the 16 year old said

"Gloriana just read my mind, I swear it." The sincerity in his cousin's words causing Ambrose to believe her as she continued, "I just thought to myself where the best pan to heat up her lunch would be and she moved her arm right in the direction of the perfect pan."

Of course Gloriana wouldn't have understood what Sabrina was saying, or have been fully in control of her limbs, but she certainly could have understood the tone Sabrina was thinking in and be able to swing her arm a little.

As Gloriana cooed to herself Ambrose gently pressed a hand to her head and stroked her strawberry blonde hair as he said

"Sounds to me like she's quite the clever baby, cuz," Placing a kiss on Gloriana's forehead, he continued, asking her "How about we get you your lunch, Gloriana?"

Gloriana looking for all the world like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth as she blinked up at her cousin with ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Arriving home to the Academy, the duo shut the door to their quarters behind them and locked it so no one would disturb them. Setting the shopping bags on the floor at the end of the bed, Zelda sat down on the black velvet chaise lounge in the corner of the room, slipping off her heels and flexing her feet to relieve the aching sensation in them.

"Thank you for the most pleasant day, Faustus." She said, inspecting her reflection in her 200-year-old pocket mirror.

Faustus saying 'I'm glad you enjoyed it, my love. However it isn't over yet' as he moved about the room, taking the cufflinks out of his shirt and rolling up the sleeves to just below his elbows, proceeding to unbutton his shirt collar and slip off his shoes.

Standing up, Zelda walked across the floor to her husband and gently placed a hand on his arm, leaning in and delivering a lingering kiss to his lips, tugging on his bottom lip before pulling away, moving his hand to her thigh and guiding him to push up the skirt of her dress as she said in a low, seductive tone

"It certainly isn't."

Looking down, Faustus took in his wife's sheer stockinged leg with the beautiful black lace garter holding the fabric up, his pupils dilating as he met her gaze and took hold of her leg, kneeling down on the floor and administering slow kisses all the way up from the bottom of her ankle towards the top of her thigh. Looking up at her once more, he ran his hands over her hips and stood up, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, kissing her firmly and continuing to do so as he walked her backwards towards the bed, Zelda unbuttoning his shirt as he did so, the man pushing her back against the mattress with him, his hands up in her hair as he moved his lips down from her mouth and onto her neck, Zelda wrapping her legs around his hips as he did so.

* * *

In the aftermath of their intimacy the lovers lay there for a while, Faustus's arms wrapped around Zelda's waist as she rested her head against his chest, taking in his heartbeat and breathing, the act turning into a form of relaxation as the woman remained in the arms of her husband, Faustus pressing a kiss to his wife's head and musing as he untangled himself from where their limbs had been entwined

"I was thinking, my love, about Gloriana."

Frowning a little as her husband stood up and picked up his clothing from the floor, Zelda ran a hand through her hair and asked curiously

"What about her?"

Buttoning up his shirt once again and slipping on his black silk boxers, Faustus walked over to the decanter the pair kept on the other side of the room, pouring himself and his wife a glass of whiskey as he responded

"We should give her a brother."

Sitting upright, Zelda summoned her dress from where it lay crumpled on the floor, slipping it on as Faustus sat back on the bed, their fingers touching as he handed her her drink. It seemed not even a spell could dampen Faustus's desire for a son, and the half masked panic in Zelda's voice was audible as she responded

"Faustus... I've only just given birth to our daughter."

Faustus taking a sip of his drink before answering

"I understand this. But remember how it was to have your siblings around when you were growing up? I want that for our daughter. Our daughter who, if you recall, cannot inherit my title of High Priest due to her sex. Do not doubt my love for her, Zelda, nor doubt that I appreciate you only birthed her recently, instead think of the bigger picture." Running a hand through his wife's hair, he continued, "Besides, you promised to obey my wishes when we married, and a sibling for Gloriana is my wish, you don't want to disappoint your husband and High Priest, do you?"

The man's time was firm, but the look in his eyes was loving, and this confused Zelda greatly. She loved her husband, of course, but this demand phrased as a suggestion made her stop and consider things. Could she truly go through another birth? Would she want to? She adored babies, especially her own, but her last pregnancy has almost taken her life and she wasn't sure she felt strong enough to have another baby. But Faustus was right, unfortunately, she had to do as he wished, and she had to believe he was asking this of her out of love for herself and their line of succession, because otherwise she would begin to doubt everything, and she couldn't have that, if that happened she'd fall down through the cracks and never stop.

_"You don't want to disappoint your husband and High Priest, do you?"_

Zelda shut her eyes and took a breath before looking up at her husband and shaking her head, her response of 'No... no I don't' barely above a whisper.

Once showered and dressed in their classy, stylish pyjamas the couple poured the wine and raised a cup to their daughter, watching 'Some Like It Hot' and laughing at the mortal's shortcomings (Death by a bullet wound? Seriously?) whilst wrapped in each other's arms, Zelda choosing to bury her feelings regarding their conversation about having a second baby and force herself to reflect instead on the beautiful day they'd shared.

* * *

Late that night after the film had ended and a large quantity of wine had been drunk, Zelda, ready for bed and wearing a nightgown that would make the devil blush, made her way over to her dressing table to brush out her strawberry blonde waves, picking up her silver vine detailed ivory tooth comb and beginning to run it through her hair, starting from the bottom of each strand, moving the brush further up her hair with each motion in order to not damage the hair by dragging the comb roughly down through the entirety of the strand in one go.

As she combed through her hair her attention wandered and her gaze fell upon a small card with a picture of a baby in a bassinet depicted under the wings of a stork, arching a brow at the twee illustration and, assuming the postwitch who distributed the Academy's mail around the building had simply dropped the card off earlier, Zelda turned the card over expecting to read some platitude about having a new baby sent from one of the parents of the students.

She couldn't have been more wrong in her assumption.

The words ' _Count your loved ones, Lady Blackwood, for I am coming for one of them'_ leapt out from the card and Zelda frowned in confusion at the words, wondering who on earth would send such a thing. Worry flooded her senses and she sat there, comb in hand, for several minutes, running through all the scenarios that could have lead to this note being sent and trying to figure out whether or not to take the words seriously.

"Zelda, come to bed."

Were the words that brought her out of her note induced stupor, the woman hastily banishing the card to her writing desk in order to inspect it more closely later on, setting down her comb and standing up, walking over to the bed and climbing under the covers, feeling Faustus wrap an arm around her waist as she lay down.

She didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

On the other side of Greendale, up high in the mountains, Shirley Jackson stood with Gryla, the duo lit only by starlight and letting the wind ruffle their clothing as they spoke.

"It shall be done."

Gryla informed Shirley, and Shirley nodded, shaking Gryla's hand to finalise their agreement before teleporting back home, ignoring the feeling of guilt that was trying and failing to make her feel uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @z-e-l-d-s if you want to follow me there for fic related posts and caos content. My instagram is @the__lady__ophelia if you want to see more of 'me.' Don't forget to comment! If you are able to please leave kudos, and if you want to stay in the loop regarding new chapters I also suggest you subscribe to the fic. 
> 
> See you at the next chapter.  
> 🖤


	15. Must you Martyr Everyone For Your Own Self Righteous Cause?

A month had gone by and in that month Gloriana had turned 2 months old, the baby now being able to smile. The first time she had smiled Faustus had said he'd been sure that the smile was Zelda's and as time went on it was obvious to all that the infant had her mother's smile. As well as this, Gloriana was also able to laugh, her laugh being a pure, bubbly, warm laugh similar to the ringing of a bell. It was a heartwarming sound and Hilda had said upon hearing it that it was the laugh a young Zelda had had before the world had tarnished her and made her cynical, Zelda remaking that she'd always been cynical when she heard her sister say such a thing, Hilda giving her a look that suggested she knew for a fact that wasn't true but that she'd keep quiet on the matter for the sake of her sister. Another thing Gloriana could now do was raise her head up by herself, the first time she'd done it Ambrose had almost had a fit from fright, thinking his baby cousin was having some kind of attack when he spotted her trying to complete the act several times in succession, Hilda having to give the man a calming tonic for his nerves afterwards. The tiny baby was even fascinated by mirrors at this point, deeming them utter delights and the most hilarious of things, she could even tell faces apart by now, which had saddened Zelda and Hilda for a time as the pair had once loved holding Gloriana up in front of them with their heads close together, laughter coming forth from them when Gloriana's blurry unfocused blues went cross eyed upon trying to differentiate between the two familial faces. The baby being able to tell faces apart was also something that had shown just how much Gloriana hated being away from her family - Ambrose, Hilda, her mother, her father and Prudence being the group of people she felt the most attached to, this attachment made clear whenever anyone else tried to hold her due to a screaming fit ensuing during the attempt, something which Sabrina found personally offensive.

Zelda and Faustus had made it through the toughest months, so far at least, with Zelda doing most of the work to raise Gloriana, spending hours holding her, talking to her, lying with her on the playmat and trying to teach her her colours by holding up differently hued toys, Gloriana not interested in learning yet, it seemed, as whenever her mother tried to tell her to pick her favourite rattle or squeaky bat toy Gloriana would simply try and take them all at once. Faustus was always busy working and at first Zelda had worried the enchantment Prudence had placed on him was fading, something Prudence had told her wasn't the case during one of her many visits to spend time with her baby sister, the worry eventually becoming something she grew accustomed to and forgot all about when the man came home and kissed both her and Gloriana in greeting, often making sure he got to hold his daughter and spend time with her and Zelda for the majority of the evening before he went to bed.

Gloriana had grown, in the last two months, into the poster child for adorable babies. She looked angelic, something Zelda hadn't wished to think at first due to it potentially being blasphemous. It was true, however, she was an adorable baby. Her skin was like alabaster, naturally rosy cheeks blossoming not long after birth, her hair grew a delightful golden copper shade and amusingly turned into bouncing curls (a hair type Faustus had claimed couldn't possibly have come from him but which Zelda knew certainly had even if the curls were strawberry blonde and not as dark as night.) Her eyes were her father's gorgeous shade of blue but had all the intensity of her mother, and she had the longest eyelashes, most delicate features and perfect little face Zelda had ever seen in a babe before. She was the happiest baby too and at times even rather precocious, something Ambrose had commented had obviously been passed down from Sabrina, the remark earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs. She was a very happy baby, though, truly, she giggled and cooed all the time, was always smiling, even at 2 months old she had a strong personality, despite the fact that she couldn't speak or do anything for herself yet. Harvey has joked that Sabrina's aunt and uncle had been granted with a baby just like Gomez and Morticia had been (the film couple's baby being a perfectly normal baby who dazzled and confused all others) but Sabrina simply rolled her eyes at his quip, everyone knowing that despite Gloriana's sweetness she could throw the loudest screaming fit known to mortal or witch, was stubborn in irritating ways and was already using her budding magic to tease people as much as possible even though she was only 2 months old.

* * *

On a Wednesday afternoon Zelda stood staring out of a window in a classroom at the Academy, it was a wonderfully murky day and as she glanced over to see Gloriana in her small wooden crib beside her desk the witch smiled to herself, inspecting the blackboard she had filled with information in dramatic calligraphy. The woman had been put in charge of one of Shirley Jackson's extra curricular classes due to the woman having to go on a trip for some ungodly reason and as she stood in a stunning knee length A line straight skirted, natural waisted, gold button up, long sleeved dress with gold cufflinks on each sleeved cuff, a matching brown material belt of the same material of the dress, and a dramatic yet smart collar that was fashioned into a large bow with long standalone tails like those from a ribbon at the middle of the throat, she wriggled her toes in her matching brown heeled shoes and tucked a strand of hair behind her pierced ear (her earrings matching the gold buttons on her dress, naturally) she felt relieved. She adored motherhood, she never wanted Gloriana to leave her side (hence why the babe was sound asleep in her tiny crib) but it was refreshing to be back in a classroom preparing to teach.

As the students of the Academy entered the room Zelda watched them all file in (thankfully not 'two-by-two') and surveyed their expressions, trying to fathom what it was they were thinking, musing to herself that Nick Scratch looked rather dashing if a bit too smug on this delightfully dreary day, the boy reminding her of her husband as he gave her a tight lipped smirk and ran his eyes over her lingeringly. As Prudence sat at her desk she gave her step mother a lingering look of gladness born from seeing her, and as one of the students at the back of the room thought something unforgivable about Zelda, Gloriana heard this and started to cry. Whilst she did not yet know her mother's name was Zelda she knew the sound of the name from all the times her family figures had said it around her, being upset at the emotion the boy's thought towards her mother had held (not understanding the words but instead sensing the ill feeling behind the sentence) and in turn beginning to scream in anger and flick a hand so that the boy's school books fell of his desk directly onto the foot he was so obnoxiously swinging back and forth under his table. 

After Zelda quieted Gloriana's cries she cleared her throat and began the lesson, unaware of her daughter's discipline of the student and simply going ahead to give one of the richest, most intelligently taught, informative and intriguing lesson the students had received for a long time.

* * *

The lesson had gone well, except for a moment in which Zelda had to stop another student's magic mid air because quite frankly she believed that Katarina Hawkshire would feel better with her pale red braids remaining attached to her head thank you very much, stopping Tobias Fellshame's attempt at magically slicing them from her head quickly and sternly, fortunately being able to do so due to adult witches' and wizards' magic being more powerful than most young coven members. Aside from the near miss regarding the braids, Zelda felt proud of her lesson, they'd got more work done in an hour than Shirley had managed to make them do in a term and it had seemed as though after the initial shock of having Zelda and Gloriana holding down the fort had worn off all of the students had managed to gain something from the lesson. 

As she walked out of the Academy holding Gloriana in the crook of her arm Zelda checked the time on her ornate silver wristwatch (a gift from Faustus on her birthday earlier this year) and leant back against the black rails surrounding the oak tree to the side of the Academy, waiting for Faustus to join her after his meeting with some coven members. 

Faustus soon walked outside to see the scene, the man stopping on the steps to survey the goings on as her heard a student (one he'd never paid much attention to) near him ask his friend "Is that her?" in regard to the High Priest's daughter and then continue to say "She's cute" after getting an affirmative response from the friend. Heading over to his family the man kissed Zelda's cheek as she looked up and spotted him, and after a brief catch up on how their days had gone the man took Gloriana from Zelda's arms. The baby letting out a gurgling sound as her father kissed her forehead, the family making the decision to head to the park for an afternoon stroll before returning back to the Academy.

* * *

The park the family arrived at was full of life, full with couples, elderly people, teenagers and the like sitting and standing talking, reading, going on runs and walking dogs. The children of witches' and warlocks' darted about, playing on swings, going on slides, screaming and shouting in delight as they played. Parents sat on benches watching their children to make sure they didn't somehow injure themselves or have anything more sinister happen to them. A few weeks ago a child had gone missing, they'd been gone for days, until suddenly they turned up with no memory of what had happened to them or a reason why they went missing. The family were delighted to have their child back after days of searching and hoping, but the questions still remained. Who had taken that child and why? The numerous theories around town made Zelda glad Gloriana was still a newborn so she didn't have to let her go or lose sight of her as they walked around the park, and she tried to put the lingering worry regarding Gloriana ageing and the lack of control she would have over things surrounding that issue to the back of her mind as Faustus took her arm and commented on how beautiful the trees were now they no longer had leaves on them, remarking that Yule would be here soon as they strolled around the paths, flowers (preserved by magic, naturally) and bushes passing them by as they walked, ducks swimming in the pond and quacking loudly as they communicated with each other.

At one point during their walk Gloriana cooed upon seeing her first ever (living) dog and the owner allowed the tiny baby to be held next to the creature and have her hand moved along their fur by Faustus, the dog wagging their tail wildly upon seeing the remarkably small baby, giving her face a lick before the trio decided to move on, Faustus picking three black Dahlias from a flower patch for Zelda and presenting them to her as they walked over an old fashioned style bridge to the other side of the park. As they walked, they spoke of the old ways of the Church of Night before it became the Church of Lilith, Zelda pretending to agree to some of the more primitive ways Faustus still agreed with and trying to push the conversation more towards the Church of Lilith's new inclusive ways with minimal success. Not wanting to cause a fight she soon turned the conversation towards their shared interests, such as books and art, the pair recalling old memories of when they used to study beneath the stars together when they were Sabrina's age.

After about an hour of strolling through the park together (Gloriana having fallen sound asleep half an hour into the walk) the couple decided to head back to the Academy and as Faustus put Gloriana down in her crib Zelda sat in the Chesterfield by the window and opened the morning paper she hadn't had a chance to read, proceeding to scan the first story as Faustus handed her a freshly poured glass of whiskey and sat next to her to peruse an old text relating to ancestry and witchcraft.

* * *

The Spellman abode was dark, candles lit in every acceptable spot, a fire crackling in the hearth, the oppressive colour of night causing the living room to burst to life with autumn cheer, acorns and horse chestnuts in display bowls around the home and bunting made from autumn leaves strung above the fireplace. It was warm, cosy, soul feeding and above all it was home.

As Zelda and Faustus stood together in the centre of the living room, having only just dropped Gloriana off at the Spellman House in order for them to have a 'date night' ('date night' being a term Sabrina had mentioned and one that Zelda had heartily voiced her disgust over) the matriarch of the family looked divine. Obviously, Faustus looked striking too, in his usual black tailored garb, his strong lithe figure and handsome face almost overwhelming in grandeur as he stood there in his fitted black shirt, perfectly fitting trousers, dress shoes and dramatic smartly collared button up black wool trench coat, his painted nailed hand holding his bejewelled walking cane, his hair having been slicked back, but there was something about Zelda that stole the show. As the strawberry blonde stood in front of her husband, the pair lost in a tense seeming discussion about having a son and heir to carry on the Blackwood legacy, she looked beautiful, her hair brushed out and falling in shimmering Veronica Lake waves, her makeup perfect, gold jewellery shining in the candle light, but what truly highlighted her beauty was her outfit. On her body she wore a blue skirt suit consisting of a simple knee length fitted skirt, a navy blue fitted blouse with a V shaped neckline, mid upper arm length sleeves and a cute tie detail Zelda had knotted into a bow. Covering the blouse was a suit jacket exactly the same shade of blue as the skirt, with tiny buttons going down the front, a high collar trimmed with pale blonde fur and long sleeves with a positively tiny nipped in waist to create a gorgeous almost Edwardian hourglass figure on the wearer. Her shoes echoed the colour of her skirt and suit jacket, an elaborate set of heels that featured a mid-height heel, and a round toe, the shoes tying up with a grosgrain ribbon of the same shade as the rest of the shoe.

From where she stood watching her sister, Hilda mixed something in a pan, preparing a celery, potato, cauliflower and carrot broth for tomorrow's dinner, the blonde making it no secret as she stirred the wooden spoon around in the metal pan that she was watching her sister and brother-in-law undertake their heated discussion, knowing just by looking at them that something was off no matter how hard they tried to put on a happy face and whisper their angry words to each other. Sabrina and Ambrose were playing Chess together on the side of the room next to Gloriana, and as Ambrose played the Sicilian Defence Gloriana began to cry, causing Hilda to see Zelda pull herself away from the conversation and turn her head towards her daughter.

Hearing Gloriana begin to cry from where she was resting in her crib by the fire Zelda felt a small amount of breast milk leak from her, the reaction a natural one due to her body releasing the hormone oxytocin upon hearing her child cry, a primal instinct still going strong from centuries ago and one that was hardly glamorous, causing Zelda to wince slightly. Moving to go to Gloriana she felt Faustus grab her arm, turning back to him as he told her to leave Gloriana for Hilda to deal with, his grip on her wrist almost crushing, Zelda trying to yank her wrist away from the man's hold but having no luck as he stared at her with ferocity in his eyes, Zelda blushing as she felt the gaze of Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina fully on the couple. The room collectively held their breath and Zelda leant in towards Faustus, an angered expression on her face as she seethed, her sentence seeming to end the couple's whispered argument over future children as she said with an air of finality

"I will give you a son, now let me go to our daughter!"

Faustus letting her wrist go at her words, words Zelda knew she couldn't promise, the proud woman aware that her wrist was visibly pink as she walked over to her daughter, pulling the sleeve of her jacket down to hide the mark, internally smarting as she made her way over to Gloriana, bending down to the crib and picking her up as she soothed her by saying

"Hush now, it's ok, Mama's right here."

Before the couple left, just as Ambrose managed to call checkmate (which was even more remarkable as he was playing the Black coloured pieces and not the White coloured ones) Hilda managed to sweetly pressure Faustus into drinking some tea (from a tiny pink and white china cup no less.) The man looked rather amusing sipping the beverage and trying to hide his grimaces, somehow carrying the teacup off effortlessly, Hilda whispering to Zelda as she took the now sleeping Gloriana from her arms that she'd laced the tea with an Amiable charm to give Faustus a sweeter mood whilst the pair were out. 

As Zelda took in this information a question sprang to mind but she kept quiet, thinking to herself that everyone putting charms and spells on her husband (Prudence putting the enchantment on him so that he would accept Gloriana, Hilda putting an Amiable charm on him now) clearly meant that they were fearful for her, as why else would they change something about him, they clearly saw a reason to alter something in order to keep her safe, and it caused her to wonder one thing... just what did they fear he would act like without such charms, and if so, what did that say about her husband, a man Zelda had always thought she could handle?

* * *

Shirley Jackson was ready to set her plan into action. She'd been away earlier in the week to talk to Gryla about the final things needing to be done before the plan was able to be started and now here she was walking down the corridor of the Academy in an attempt to find Sabrina Spellman. Arriving at her dorm room she knocked on the wooden door and Dorcus popped her head round it, giving her a look of disgust and a question of what she wanted, Shirley saying she needed to speak to Sabrina, Dorcus pausing before shutting the door, Shirley waiting a moment before Sabrina, dressed in her white pyjama set exited the bedroom and asked Shirley what she wanted in a petulant tone that made the woman's skin crawl.

"I was just letting you know that your uncle's spell will need refreshing soon." Shirley lied easily.

Sabrina's body tensed as she was spoken to about her uncle but then she looked confused, frowning before asking

"What do you mean? What spell?"

Good, this was what Shirley had been counting on, that the teen was utterly oblivious to what went on when it didn't include her. 

"A spell to alter your uncle's thoughts when Gloriana was born." Responded Shirley, managing to hide her sneer as she said Gloriana's name "A spell changing them to what they would have been if he'd been told the child was a boy."

Sabrina's dark eyes widened at this and she replied passionately 

"What?! That's awful! Why would anyone do that?!"

Shirley shrugged, saying she didn't know, but to ask Prudence for she was the one who'd performed the spell. Saying she had to get going moments later, Shirley bid the teen goodbye before turning around and heading back down the hallway, a smirk forming on her lips as she walked away. Standing there for a few more moments Sabrina leant against the door, the handle pushing into her back as she gathered her thoughts before turning and heading back into the bedroom.

Upon entering it she saw Agatha and Prudence playing some hand clapping game together on one of their beds, candles hanging around the room and flickering brightly. Finding Prudence sitting at a small writing desk in the far corner Sabrina stormed over to her and stated harshly 

"I know about the spell, Prudence."

The beautiful young woman looking up from where she was writing and saying dryly in response that she'd have to be more specific. Sabrina huffing and replying 

"The spell on Father Blackwood, or have you cast so many since that you've forgotten you altered someone's mind?!"

Prudence glared at this and stood up, grabbing Sabrina by the wrist and pulling her into a corner of the room before hissing

"Don't say things like that so loudly, you imbecile, has being at the Academy taught you nothing?" 

Glancing to the side she saw Agatha and Dorcus look over before going back to their game and the woman, still holding onto Sabrina's arm, heard the blonde ask for her to tell her the truth about why she did it. Looking back towards Sabrina, Prudence narrowed her eyes for a moment before saying quietly

"You want to know why I cast the spell? Because I looked into my father's mind upon hearing he had another daughter and you know what I saw? Darkness. Anger. Upset. The intent to hurt. I couldn't have another daughter of a Blackwood suffer so I fixed it. I fixed the future of Gloriana and Lady Blackwood because they were innocent and in danger."

Sabrina seemed to think on this for a second before shaking her head and saying 

"It's still not right. You can't just change someone's mind! It's disgusting, it's immoral..."

"We're the Church of Lilith, Sabrina, what did you expect upon joining us, that we'd all be sitting around making daisy chains together?" Seethed Prudence before continuing "I did what I had to do to keep my sister and mother safe. It would be wise if you didn't do anything that would possibly hurt them."

Sabrina looked at Prudence for a short amount of time, briefly seeming to think deeply, before shaking her head and stating as if it were the cold hard truth 

"It's wrong. No matter the reason that's wrong, Prudence! And I won't stand by and see it continue, I'm going to do something about it, I'm going to go talk to Father Blackwood right now."

Prudence's eyes widened, fear on the usually confident witch's face as she heard the words, thinking of what may happen to her family, to Zelda, Gloriana, Hilda and Ambrose if Sabrina spoke out, asking in disbelief and desperation

"Must you Martyr everyone for your own self righteous cause?" 

Sabrina bristling at this and snapping

"I'm just doing what's right!" 

Prudence being left to watch as Sabrina left the room and rushed down the hall to speak to Father Blackwood, the woman left in the bedroom grabbing her slip on flat black ballet pumps and teleporting to the Spellman residence where she knew Zelda and Gloriana were, running across the garden and banging on the door, desperate to tell the family of what Sabrina was doing so they could protect themselves from what was to come.

As Sabrina knocked and entered the office where she knew Father Blackwood would be working late, something he always did when Zelda and Gloriana were staying at the Spellman house, she felt her hands shaking with anger at what Prudence had done and took a step towards the desk of the High Priest. He seemed shocked at seeing her and as she stepped forwards he formed his hands into a steeple and remarked

"Miss Spellman, what are you doing here so late?"

Sabrina quickly saying that she had to tell him something, telling him that a spell had been cast on him and she was here to break it, not giving the man a chance to speak before quickly rattling off the undoing spell for all memory altering charms, saying it once more for good measure before stopping and pausing, looking over at her uncle (even though she still despised thinking of him as such) and tentatively asking

"Are you going to see your daughter, tomorrow, Father Blackwood?"

Faustus slowly taking in her words before nodding slowly, not really responding to what she asked as he mumbled "Yes... my _daughter_ " to himself, distaste in his voice and anger on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comment and Subscribe if you enjoyed!


	16. To Set Your Own Will In Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, lovely readers!
> 
> Trigger Warning for descriptions of violence in the first section of the chapter, skip it if this is going to affect you as you can always message me via my tumblr (@z-e-l-d-s ) or leave a comment on the fic and I can give you a summary of anything important plot wise that occured in the section.

As Faustus sat at his desk allowing his new knowledge to sink in his disappointment and embarrassment felt like hot coals to the skin, he couldn't stand it. He was filled with such shame and anger that it was beginning to spill out sideways, but it was better that way, wasn't it? His stupid witch of a wife was no better than Lilith when she left Adam, full of betrayal and arrogance. Running his hands through his hair he let his world slip away from him as he thought on his new reality. He had a daughter, which wasn't good enough, and more importantly the Spellmans had betrayed him again, lying to him, twisting his mind, altering his reality... never mind the fact that it was Prudence who has cast the spell in the first place. He had no idea what had been true and what had been a lie and as he shakily poured himself a glass of whiskey he told Sabrina she could leave, locking the door behind her after she did so and walking on shaky legs to drink by the fire, unbuttoning his shirt collar and downing the whiskey before pouring himself another glass.

His wife was a liar. Her family accomplices. His youngest daughter... his youngest daughter was a disappointment but moreover he had been tricked into loving her. For the first time in his life he was glad Edward Spellman had denied him Zelda's hand in marriage all those centuries ago as who knew what would have happened after the birth of any daughters they had had back then, would she have cursed him still? Faustus had always adored the Shakespeare quote "You have witchcraft in your lips" (although he hadn't adored Shakespeare, what an annoying arrogant Warlock he had been!) but Zelda and his oldest child had too much of it... how could he ever look at them again? All he would do whenever he was with them was worry over whether what was happening was true or not!

With a cry of rage he threw his whiskey glass into the fire and the flames burst to life, spitting out at him from the grate as he leant forwards in his seat and held his head in his hands. 

What was he going to do now? What? What? What?! What could he do?! What should he do?! Taking a shuddering breath, he slowly uncurled his body and sat up straight in the chair once more, tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair for a few moments before standing and walking with purpose to his coat stand and pulling on his coat before shutting his eyes and apparating. Something had to be done to sort this whole mess out and he was the man for the job.

* * *

The banging on the door that was heard caused Gloriana to begin to cry from where she lay cradled in her crib to the side of her aunt and mother, her cries instantly being soothed as Zelda looked away from the conversation she was having and rested a hand on her daughter's stomach lovingly, gently tracing circles over the fabric of baby Gloriana's Victorian style nightgown whilst Hilda said she'd check who it was at this time of night, Zelda telling her to send them away with a flea in their ear if it wasn't important, Hilda humming to herself as she made it to the door. 

Upon opening it she was shocked to see a clearly upset Prudence leaning against the door frame with fear in her eyes as she said in a quick and trembling voice that she needed to tell them something about Sabrina, Hilda's brow furrowing in concern as she let Prudence inside and shut the door behind her, the worried teen entering the living room where Zelda and Ambrose were sitting, a dark academia style ambience present in the room as candles hovered in various points of it, a fire roared in the grate and a shaking Prudence hastily asked

"What wards do you have up? You'll need to strengthen them now what with Sabrina's actions..."

Concerned, Zelda looked towards the girl she viewed as a daughter and told her to sit, gesturing to the chair next to her and putting a hand to the girl's arm as she asked what the devil was wrong, Hilda and Ambrose moving in closer as Prudence let out a wavering breath and said 

"Sabrina's undoing the spell I put on Faustus as we speak."

The family all looked at each other as they heard the words and Zelda instantly turned to look at Gloriana to check she was ok, as if fearful someone would have taken her in the last few seconds. 

"How do you know this, love?" Hilda asked after a moments silence.

"Shirley Jackson came to our dorm tonight and spoke with her about it, I think she thought she already knew of it but I don't know how she found out about it herself. After being told of the spell Sabrina rushed off to tell my father, I couldn't stop her..." A defeated sounding Prudence replied, and Hilda squeezed her arm affectionately in an attempt to offer comfort.

"That damn Shirley Jackson..." Seethed Zelda, exhaling in irritation before asking promptly "How long ago did she leave to tell Faustus, Prudence?"

"About 10 minutes ago... I came as soon as I could." Responded the teen, eyes downcast as she spoke.

"I'll strengthen the wards, aunties." Said Ambrose hastily, standing up and raising his hands in order to do so, shutting his eyes as he focused on the non verbal incantation, an atmosphere of urgency spreading through the room.

Standing up Hilda said she'd check the doors were locked just in case, Zelda following and saying she'd check the windows, the pair rushing off to try and secure the house as best they could. Now free of her news Prudence moved closer to Gloriana and reached out a hand to stroke her golden-copper ringlets, giving her a sad and tender smile that vanished as soon as she heard Hilda remark 'oh, Sabrina, what are you doing here, love?'

Standing up Prudence picked up Gloriana and held her close, scowling as Sabrina entered the living room.

"Well look who it is, Sabrina Spellman, Witch of truth and justice." Prudence hissed, venom in her tone, eyes glowering slits.

Sabrina was about to speak when Zelda came back down the stairs and stopped in her tracks upon seeing her niece, straightening her back and crossing her arms over her midriff as she said with a haughty disapproving voice that became more outraged by the second

"Here she is, the town crier of everyone's secrets. Sabrina what the heaven where you thinking?!" 

"He should know, Aunt Zee!" Urged Sabrina and Ambrose, having strengthened the wards as much as possible, looked at Sabrina in disappointment as he shook his head and said, eyes cloudy

"Were you not listening, cousin, in the lead up to Gloriana's birth when all Father Blackwood could speak of was having a son and heir? Have you not read our history books in which many daughters of High Priests' are recorded as being murdered upon birth?" Giving his cousin a reproachful look he said sadly "You should have known better cousin."

"And Aunt Zee should have known better than to let Prudence put a spell on him!" Retorted Sabrina as Prudence exclaimed 

"You never learn do you?! I was protecting my family, I didn't want my mother and sister to be harmed by a son-hungry father! But there you go, sticking your filthy nose where it doesn't belong, just like usual." Pausing she looked down at Gloriana as the baby wriggled in her arms, a look of fear forming on her face as she glanced back up and asked Sabrina "Have you told him? Does he know?" Letting out a sharp exhale as Sabrina nodded, holding a cooing Gloriana tighter as she said with sadness looming in her gaze, "Then it's too late."

Hilda stood there unsure what to do, her disappointment in Sabrina outweighing her love for the girl and as she rested a hand on Zelda's shoulder her elder sister put a hand to her forehead and sighed, remarking in a slow and steady voice that appeared resolved to the fact that her niece had failed them yet again

"Sabrina you have outdone yourself... once again your impulsive arrogant nature has started something _we'll_ have to finish." Removing her hand from her forehead she exhaled softly and gave her niece a long look before whispering fervently, "For once in your life could you not have come to us and spoke about what angered or upset you instead of acting on a whim?"

"You're one to talk, Aunt Zee. How long was it that Constance and the twins were in the ground before you started dating Father Blackwood ... did you even wait at all?" Snarled Sabrina with all the petulant 'holier than thou' nature of her usual self.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ talk to your Aunt Zelda that way!" Snapped Hilda, raising her voice in defence of her sister.

After this voices began being raised, arguing was in full force and Gloriana began wailing. This was cut short however as all the members inside the house heard the sound of someone teleporting inside the wards of the Spellman abode, everyone pausing, a feeling of dread welling up inside each of them. As everyone shared a glance Zelda turned her head just in time to see Faustus stop in the doorway, his gaze fixed on his wife, his beautiful ... lying ... wife. As he looked at her all he could see was trickery and all he could feel was fury. His anger fuelled him and Hilda quickly took Gloriana from Prudence to stop the possibility of both daughters potentially being annihilated by their father in one fell swoop from coming to fruition should Faustus begin to use magic. Zelda saw this and she felt grateful, both Ambrose and Prudence rushing towards Faustus, both chattering away about something needing his attention in an attempt to lure him away from the darkness growing in his eyes. 

Faustus ignored the attempts at grabbing his attention and as Sabrina looked at the man an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she swallowed hard, it finally dawning on her that maybe this wasn't a very good idea as she watched Faustus step towards his wife with a sinister tone in his voice as he remarked

"Zelda, dearest, I've come to learn that you've not been honest with me and as such I believe we need to discuss this, what would you say to that?"

Zelda steeling herself and looking for all the world like she had iron like confidence running through her veins as she stared her husband down and responded

"I do believe we need to talk, Faustus, yes."

Her husband nodding, a fierce expression worn on his face as he stepped forwards, grabbing Zelda by her hair and pushing her against the wall behind her, pinning her against it and slapping her across the face with brute force before yanking her towards him, still holding her by her hair, and moving her so that she was forced to bend forwards, proceeding to ball his hand into a tight fist and punch her hard in the stomach, Zelda letting out a pained cry as he did this, the man repeatedly striking her in the same place with his fist again and again, Hilda, Sabrina, Prudence and Ambrose pleading with him to let Zelda go, unable to move from where they stood as Faustus had placed them all in a freezing charm, meaning that they were frozen where they stood, unable to help as Zelda was left at the mercy of a man too far gone to feel anything other than violence and rage. Eventually throwing her to the ground Faustus watched as Zelda endeavoured to pull herself up from the floor and let out a strained whimper of pain, raising his hand he clasped it, screwing his fist tightly and moving it forwards, his action causing Zelda to be lifted by her throat and slammed against the wall as Gloriana began wailing even louder at the noise of her mother's body smacking against it, everyone screaming for him to stop as Zelda was held there by the man who proceeded to say the choking incantation, her family forced to watch as Zelda began to struggle for air, Faustus crossing the room and placing his free hand against the cheek of his choking wife, the woman's cheeks turning pink as she fought against the crushing of her windpipe, struggling against the pressure on her throat.

"Now then, my love, I know exactly what you and my daughter did upon our child's birth and I intend not to have these actions go without punishment. You allowed my mind to be bewitched in the aftermath of our daughter's birth did you not? You lied to me. Ignored my own feelings and used magic to set your own will in gold. I won't have that, a wife is meant to bend to her husband's will not the other way around."

As he said his final sentence Zelda did the only thing she could, still fighting the choking charm and unable to breathe as her family pleaded with him to stop - Gloriana crying, Ambrose, Prudence and Hilda beseeching him to turn to his better nature, Sabrina sobbing as she watched the scene play out, horror depicted on her face - yes, she did the one thing she could think of, she spat in the face of her husband and Faustus glared, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away his wife's rebellion. Utterly seething, the man's eyes narrowing, jaw set, cheeks flushed rosy pink with rage, he tightened his held up fist and Zelda felt his grip on her throat tighten, clawing at her throat with her nails to try and stop the sensation, the action not doing anything at all as she felt her airway narrowing and her lungs screaming, Faustus telling her The Witch's Cell was where she and Gloriana were going to spend the next month.

"Stop it!" Shrieked Sabrina, sobbing where she stood, "Stop it! I'd never have undone the spell if I knew this was going to happen, please Father Blackwood, please stop!"

As the rest of the family fought the freezing charm and Gloriana's cries grew louder the infant somehow managed to let a wave of untamed magic slip through the charm's walls and surge towards her father as her mother struggled to break free from his hold. She had no idea what she was doing, all she knew was that her mother sounded in pain and everyone was shouting, not able to put two and two together, simply reacting to the thoughts, feelings and sounds in the room, her magic causing Faustus's hand to burn as if it had been pushed and held deep inside a roaring fire, the man letting out a yell and stopping the magic he was performing, Zelda letting out a loud gasp for air as she felt the spell break.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ambrose spoke up, warily whispering

"Was that Gloriana?"

The infant cooing as a shaking Hilda held her close, Faustus's attention being pulled from his wife as he turned towards his daughter upon hearing Ambrose's question, the freezing spell being broken as Prudence darted over to her mother and helped her stand up straight once more, Hilda moving to Zelda and putting a shaking free arm around her, remarking in a whisper that she thought it must have been the baby as no one else had been able to do anything, and that Gloriana had been displaying acts of magic more powerful in her couple of month's alive than she had seen a child do in all her years.

"Yes, Faustus," Zelda began to say in response to his clearly confused and impressed expression, watching him appear deep in thought, her voice like sandpaper as she forced herself to continue speaking, "Gloriana has been displaying exceptional magical abilities from the beginning. You should have taken the time to think over everything you'd seen before charging over here full of half baked insults."

Faustus looked outraged at Zelda's words, but before he spoke he took a moment to think, listening as Prudence told him that whilst the spell she had cast would change your mind on the sex or your baby it could only do so if the parent had the potential to think differently already in them. The man considered this, thinking to himself that if that was right then he clearly hadn't been entirely bewitched, musing over the fact that his capability to love Gloriana hadn't been false and that the baby seemed remarkably skilled, shocked to find that he felt pride in that.

As Zelda stood straight, a hurt and angry expression on her face, she looked at her husband and Hilda handed her Gloriana as Sabrina tried to stifle her tears, the sisters and Prudence seeming to confer over something as Ambrose stood in front of them ready to defend his family from their coven leader if necessary. As Prudence asked Zelda what she thought should happen next the woman held her daughter tight and swallowed hard, taking what Faustus had just done to her into account as she said, voice cracking, the words painful in her throat 

"I think time in The Witch's Cell will do him the world of good."

She had no other choice, did she? The man who she called her husband had been so abhorrently violent and cruel towards her that something had to be done even if the man seemed open to considering the good points regarding their daughter. Who was to say that he wouldn't do something worse to them when he got a moment? Who was to say tonight's drama was over? No. He had to be put somewhere to cool off and think with all the logic and facts at his disposal, and considering what has just occurred time in The Witch's Cell seemed an appropriate punishment.

"Take this time to think over the last two months husband," She said sternly, "And as you do remember what a remarkable witch our daughter is growing into, think on the information that you can only have felt how you've been feeling because you had the potential in you already, and think on the fact that if you ever do anything like what you've just done again I will leave the coven and not look back." Zelda said, her throat white hot with pain.

As she took one last look at her husband, she shook her head, and Faustus went to protest but was silenced by his wife with a flick of her hand, attempting to struggle before he was put in a body binding jinx and teleported by Ambrose and Hilda into The Witch's Cell for the rest of the night before the pair returned to the Spellman house to find Zelda telling Sabrina with a glare that 'perhaps next time you'll _think_ instead of trifling in someone else's affairs.' As Sabrina was told this she nodded tearfully, seeing her aunt hurt so brutally and being left powerless whilst it occurred being punishment enough in her eyes, the teenager attempting to argue as Zelda offered up her niece's magic to Lilith for the next two months in order for her to discover what a life without it was like and for her to be forced to think on how it should be used in the future, Lilith being made aware of what Sabrina had done during Zelda's offering, her response to the girl's actions clear as Sabrina's magic was ripped from her, the force of it being so strong that the teen doubled over, Hilda saying it was 'for the best, love' as Ambrose ignored her and Prudence began to verbally attack the witch for her foolishness, Sabrina begging her aunts to reconsider the stripping of her powers, getting no response from them, their silence making her heart bleed.

* * *

Faustus was held in The Witch's Cell for the next two months, everyone in the Academy deeming it a fit punishment for his actions. At first he was bored, he felt that his imprisonment was ludicrous and in the first weeks he didn't do anything but scowl, snap at and fight off the ghosts of the 13 and complain when given his meals. Then one day he decided he should form a case against his wife, a case about why he was right in his thoughts, and was given books on the history and power of female witches. He looked over the books he was given and as he did this he thought back over his time growing up, thinking over what his father had taught him and how those ways had shaped him into the man he was today. Stuck in the cell all he had time to do was think and as he did so he became ashamed. His father had taught him witches were beneath him, taught him right from the beginning that warlocks were stronger, better and could achieve the most, manipulating facts to his will and picking and choosing what he showed and told his son, concocting a truth that stuck in the boy's mind from the start. Faustus never stood a chance. As the boy grew into a man his reality was very different from the truth and it didn't help that many other warlocks' were taught and thought the same, Faustus mixing with the wrong sort of friends and his narrative on witches and their abilities soon becoming toxic. Now, as he sat reading and studying harder than he had in years in order to find out the truth he realised how wrong he was. He learnt story after story of strong witches and as he did so his thoughts on Gloriana became more favourable.

In the months he thought back over Gloriana's displays of power, of what the Dark Lord had warned them of and about how he seemed to have the ability to love her before the curse because that sort of spell needed to have something to ignite it's flame, a spell like that couldn't work from nothing, it needed a foundation to build from, the foundation being a father's potential love. Faustus's father had made him fearful of whether or not he was capable of loving a child that was a daughter, and as he'd lived the life he had he'd been pushed into a certain way of thinking, but now as he thought back over his memories he realised how much love he had for his daughter and how unjustly cruel he'd been to his beautiful, formidable wife, finding he was impressed by how she'd dealt with this matter instead of angry and viewing the way she was running the Academy during this time rather reasonable. He thought over all the knowledge he acquired whilst in the cell, he thought over his feelings for his wife and daughter, and after 2 months of being in the cell he reformed opinion on having both a daughter and a wife with a voice.

His father had been wrong. But _he_ had been wrong too. It hurt his ego to think such a thing but as one of the spirits of the 13 told him he should swallow his pride and look facts in the face he realised that a witch was just as capable as a warlock. History showed him that and his daughter and wife had already shown it as well, Gloriana was a powerful witch already and it seemed as though what the Dark Lord had said was coming true but even if it wasn't history was on his side, Zelda was astonishing and the stories he read and memories he relived through clear lenses depicted something he should be proud of not shun. Yes what his family had done was terrible but they'd only done what they had because they were scared, he could forgive them that at least, even he knew what it was like to be scared, to be so fearful for the lives of those you loved that you'd do anything... he'd felt like that in the past and hoped never to do so again.

On the day he was eventually let out of The Witch's Cell he was educated, his thoughts changed through true recollection and when the door was finally opened he knew what he had to do. 

He had to talk to Zelda.

* * *

As the doors to the Office of the (temporary) High Priestess Lady Blackwood opened Faustus took a tentative step inside, standing tall and attempting to affect an air of confidence as he positioned himself with a straight back, head held high and feet firmly on the ground. Looking towards the figure sat at his office desk Faustus swallowed hard, fussing with his dirty shirt collar (he hadn't been permitted to wash or change clothes yet) and taking the opportunity to turn his gaze to the room itself, which hadn't changed much during his 2 month isolation period in The Witch's Cell. The room smelt like some sensuous rich candle Zelda was burning, birchwood and log fire or a scent of the sort held in a black and gold glass jar, and a bouquet of dried red roses sat on the sill of a window not far away from Vinegar Tom, who was placed in a little bed on top of a plush foot stool with a red cushion area and black oak legs crafted into feet. As Faustus looked at Zelda dressed in her fitted mustard yellow dress with the 2 quarter length sleeves and square neckline, her hair tumbling down around her shoulders shining like honey in the light and her subtle pink lipstick perfectly applied as she sat in his chair utterly absorbed in scribbling something most likely to do with running the Academy in a large leather backed notebook, he felt nerves dance in his chest, nerves he pretended he wasn't feeling as he watched Zelda work with baited breath, unsure whether or not he wanted her to look up and see him. The quill she was using to write in the notebook was a large jet black crow feather with a hint of blue visible in the undertones and as he gazed upon her expression, that of someone lost in concentration and hard at work, with serious little frown lines surrounding her painted lips and the furrows in her ivory skinned brow, the woman radiating an atmosphere of control, majesty and strength, he felt his heart ache in his chest.

She'd never looked more beautiful to him than she did at this moment in time, the atmosphere she had given the room, one of regal authority, causing his blood to feel electrified. Zelda had always been divine in his eyes, always unparalleled by anyone else in her appeal or attraction but right here as she sat behind his desk, dressed exquisitely and commanding all the power he had once kept for himself he realised that she'd reached new heights of allure that he had never allowed himself to see before. She had flourished whilst taking the lead during his time away and as he watched her work, bathed in dominance and duty, books stacked around her as she formulated a decree, an old vinyl playing on the gramophone (was that Chopin's Nocturne in C Sharp Minor? The song she had been listening to in the library on the day they had first met?) and making the room her own, he was in awe.

As he shifted his weight a little from one foot to the other a squeak emanated from the floorboard beneath him and the moment was broken, Zelda looking up from her work, her pearl necklace clacking against her décolleté as she moved, giving him a lingering look of something Faustus couldn't name (Was it resignation? Caution? Or something else entirely?) before putting the quill down and waving her hand to one of the black velvet cushioned wooden seats in front of the desk, saying in an unemotional voice

"You're here. Well then, sit down."

Turning to Ambrose, who had been stood outside guarding the door, she informed him not to let anyone else in whilst she had her meeting, the warlock giving his uncle a reproachful glance that said in no uncertain terms that he didn't trust him before nodding and shutting the doors behind him as he went back to his post. 

The Academy waited with baited breath to see what the outcome of the conversation between man and wife would be and inside the room Zelda watched as Faustus took his seat before saying with a scathing undertone

"Really, Faustus, you couldn't change before we had our meeting? You're a state."

Inclining his head a little to the right Faustus remarked in a carefully emotionless voice, as if they were talking about the weather

"I wasn't granted permission."

Arching a stern eyebrow at her husband, Zelda responded 

"That's never stopped you before."

There was a pause, a momentary quiet between them that lasted a beat too long, and Zelda continued 

"You wanted to see me? What for? Not to sit in silence, I'm sure. If it's to beg for forgiveness for your actions Faustus I'm in no mood to deal with what will no doubt be insincere poppycock."

Shaking his head Faustus said it wasn't that and went to reach for Zelda's hand, but the woman gave him a look that suggested he'd be marked down if he did so and as such the man opted to say what he would have anyway, a sheepish expression on his face as he remarked 

"No. No. I'm not here to ask forgiveness. I wish... I wish to speak of Gloriana. Our daughter."

Zelda's features tightened as she heard him say their daughter's name, her entire body clenching as she asked with venom in her tone

"Ah, yes, Gloriana. The daughter you failed to see you could love." Leaning forwards in her seat Zelda continued "The daughter you deem useless." Fixing her gaze upon the man she said, still not raising her voice but keeping it steady and full of simmering fury, "Over the years Faustus I've ignored your backwards views on women. I've ignored them because I thought it was just bluster. But upon witnessing what you did upon discovering the charm placed on you I was disgusted. Gloriana is no less worthy because she is a girl. Women are strong, intelligent, fierce creatures who are worthy of more than fine marriages and having children. Your attack on us proved to me that you are capable of being a loathsome, morally reprehensible, intolerable, disgrace of a man. So why come to me now, in person? To ask of our daughter when you clearly haven't a care for her?"

"I've come to you because you kept me captive in The Witch's Cell for two months! I couldn't see you! Couldn't talk to you! That is why I am here!" Exploded Faustus, Zelda's words cutting deep and inciting a hot wave of rage to take hold of him.

Ambrose came bombing into the room at that, ready to strike, and Zelda put her hands up, telling him it was alright, that she was quite safe at present, telling him to please get back to his post, the man nodding briefly before walking over to Faustus and leaning in close, giving him a word of warning to behave like a gentleman if that was indeed possible or else he would find himself transfigured into the rat he was and at the mercy of Salem, Sabrina's familiar.

After Ambrose closed the door behind them once again Zelda turned to her husband and continued as if they'd never been interrupted, shooting back at him wickedly in response to his remark about being kept in the cell for two months 

"You would have done the same to me and our infant babe. How is it somehow different if it's _you_ suffering, not myself and my newborn daughter?" 

Flustered, this meeting not going how he wished it to at all, Faustus sat up straighter in his seat and replied hopelessly

"It... Zelda... I... I begged you to see me multiple times whilst enduring my punishment... yet you never came, why did you deny me?"

"Last time we met you tried to kill me Faustus. Forgive me if I'm not rushing to you upon hearing you desire to see me." Drawled Zelda in response, her fist clenching into a ball around the stem of the wine glass she took a sip from. 

Sighing and deciding to try again, Faustus leant forwards in his seat, fingers entwined in prayer position on his lap as he revealed

"Over the month the spirits in the cell tried to send me spiralling by showing me visions in which you and Gloriana were hurt and as time passed I found the visions more and more unbearable"

Seeing Zelda make no move to reply, noticing however that there was a slight change in her eyes, be it sadness or the calculation of her thinking over whether to believe him or not, Faustus took this as a window. He moved so that he was closer to Zelda and didn't turn his gaze away, beginning to tell her of his time in The Witch's Cell. He told her of how his hate and anger had turned to understanding, how his previous words had become ones he wished to take back, how his actions were an embarrassment to him and how his opinions had changed. Noticing Zelda tilt her head to the side a little in interest he continued to speak on how his upbringing and corner of the world had shaped him into what he had been but how he now was of a different view, he spoke at length about everything he had learned about the strength of womankind and the history of powerful witches who refused to be silence, telling Zelda that she had reminded him of many of the witches in the book and that as he'd read, he'd begun to hope Gloriana would become such a witch. He talked of his new views, why he'd had the old ones and had never been inclined to alter them, he said how he'd thought over what Zelda, Prudence and Hilda has done and that upon reviewing just how despicable he had been he knew they'd been, if not right in their actions, at least _justified_ in them, saying that he held no malice towards them as _he_ had been the one to push them to do what they had. He saw tears in Zelda's eyes as he spoke, noticing they were there even if she was too proud to let them fall, and he apologised. He apologised for what he had been and what he had done, he apologised for his treatment of witches in the past, apologised for what he had put everyone through and he apologised for what he had done when he had been fuelled by rage after the news of the spell had been broken to him.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda," He said, looking defeated and pale as he spoke, "Please forgive me."

There was a pause as Zelda figured out what to do. Was all of what he had just said empty words or was there meaning behind them? She was half tempted to look into his mind to seek the truth but she also knew that doing that could further damage whatever bond lay between them. She took a few moments to think over everything he had said, to go over it and ask herself if she believed this man worthy of forgiveness, not just for her sake but for Gloriana's.

"You are happy Gloriana is our daughter and not a son, Faustus, is that right?" She asked, getting a nod in response, "And you will stop this pathetic quest for a son, yes?" Another nod in response, "You swear to never do anything like what you did 2 months ago to myself or my family ever again and know that if you ever do such a thing again I'll take Gloriana with me and leave?" A further ashamed nod and an 'of course' were received in response.

It took a further 15 minutes for Zelda to think things through, in which she refilled her wine glass and took a sip, looking at her husband intently, causing Faustus to grow a shade of terrified as he waited for her response, the man visibly trembling as she eventually opened her mouth and said

"In that case I accept your apology. But if you ever do anything like what you have done again I won't hesitate to exact a worse punishment on you than The Witch's cell, I won't hesitate to do what I must to keep my daughter safe and my family secure."

Faustus unclenched as Zelda said this, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands as Zelda sipped her wine before looking back up, still leant forwards and clasping his hands together as he breathed out his thanks.

She did love him, Zelda had thought in the last few minutes, she had kidded herself into thinking she was only attracted to him because of the power and authority he had in the beginning, and whilst that was still a main stake in her marriage with him she admitted to herself that she adored him, was enraptured with him, couldn't live without him. She'd go down to The Witch's Cell after this and double check all that he had told her with the spirits who had watched him these past months, but for now she had other issues to deal with, starting with Faustus and what she was going to do with him.

"You'll have to allow me to do something to you though." She said a few moments later.

"Yes, of course." Faustus replied instantly, slowly sitting upright once more and running a hand through his dishevelled hair, "What is it?"

Standing up and heading over to the man Zelda stopped upon reaching him and perched on the office desk behind her, saying

"Flagellation." Reaching out a hand to the man's face she roughly ran her thumb and index finger across his jaw line, digging her nails in as she did so, meeting his gaze before continuing, half-quoting what he had said to her before Sabrina's 16th birthday back at him, "You will not flagellate me but instead I will flagellate you and you will suffer. How does that sound?"

She purred the last words with a dangerous glint in her eye that Faustus found he was mainly afraid of but also partly impressed by, and the man swallowed hard, steeling himself before replying as she had done before him

"Entirely appropriate."

* * *

Over the last 2 months Sabrina had been forced to do everything manually due to being stripped of her powers, and like most teenagers of Sabrina's inclination she complained. She complained when she had to mop the floor by hand, complained when she had to wash the pots by hand, complained over how long it took to run a bath, complained about not being able execute her whims and wishes exactly how she wanted, complained when she spoke to her friends and couldn't take what she'd said from their memory if it hadn't gone down well. She complained about having to do the dusting and help Hilda bake by hand, she complained about not being able to switch outfits at the drop of a hat, complained about having to manually change the volume of her music, complained about having to clean the car, lay the table, and she also complained about her friends reactions when she told them why she had been stripped of her magic.

"They don't get that I was trying to help, Salem," She whined as she smoothed out the creases of Zelda's newspaper with the old iron (well... the old lump of hot metal really) that they'd held onto from 1856, "They said they sided with Aunt Zee and Aunt Hilda as I'd obviously not thought about the effects my actions were going to have on my family. They sounded like the aunties! And then I couldn't take back telling them because I don't have my powers any more and ow!" She exclaimed upon burning her finger, going to say a chant to heal the burn but then remembering that she couldn't and letting out a groan before heading to the first aid cabinet Hilda kept stocked up.

"I mean it's not like I'm having a good time at the Academy either. Everyone shuns me for what I did! And the aunties ignore me unless they have to tell me something and even then it's not the same." Sighed Sabrina as she applied burn cream to her burned fingertip, hissing in pain as she did so and angrily stamping her foot upon remembering she couldn't use magic to speed up the healing process.

Letting out a melancholy sigh she sat down at the kitchen table and set about scowling as she began to read from a book of historic guidance on how to use magic properly and fairly, books like this being all she was able to read due to the aunties spiriting away all other books in the house and putting a ban on her from being able to do so in the mortal world as well, just in case. 

"It's not fair, Salem!" Sabrina moaned grumpily as she waited for the burn cream to sink into her skin.

Salem simply looked at her, giving her a long stare and then blinking before turning round and jumping off the table he'd been sat on, pattering away from the kitchen area and Sabrina.

"Hey, where you going?" Called out a confused teenage witch, trying again once more before mumbling a 'huh' to herself and shrugging, proceeding to read more of her book with a bored expression on her face.

The next day things were kicked up a gear for Sabrina's punishment. It seemed someone had told the aunties they didn't think Sabrina was taking her punishment seriously enough (Salem letting out an affronted 'mew' when Sabrina asked if he'd told on her) and as such the next morning the girl was summoned to the kitchen/living room area at 11am, unsure why.

As she made her way into the area, she was shocked to see a tall slender woman wearing a gorgeous purple karabela dress with a flower print headdress holding a cup of what looked like one of Hilda's creations in her elegant bejewelled hands.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Sabrina lightly warned the woman with a smile, the woman laughing a little in response before Sabrina went on to ask, "Who are you anyway?"

The strange woman in the living room giving her a smile before saying in a gorgeous accent "My name is Mambo Michele Marie LaFleur, but you can call me Marie. You are Sabrina Spellman, no?" Inclining her head as Sabrina said she was, Marie continued, "Good. I am here to teach you why you should not have used your magic so hastily 2 months ago when you broke the spell placed upon your uncle."

Her words were spoken gently, and as Sabrina listened she went to argue but something about the woman gave her pause and instead she said

"I just... I thought if anything had gone wrong Lilith could save Aunt Zee, like she did before."

Shaking her head slowly Marie, still holding her tea, said in a kind voice, "It is not the Queen of Hell's job to clean up after you, ma chérie." 

"No but..." began Sabrina falteringly, trailing off as Marie sipped her tea and said softly

"You know, I asked your Aunt Hilda for this tea, I brought the tea bag with me myself. You did not know this, you assumed it had been made by your aunt, you judged it before you knew the full facts and from what your aunts and cousin Ambrose have told me it is a habit of yours."

Staring at the woman, her mouth half open, Sabrina was beaten to speaking as Marie gave her a warm smile and remarked with humour in her tone

"I did try your Aunt's tea. It is not so bad but I also would not have it again." The pair shared a little laugh and then Marie asked, setting her cup to the side and taking a step closer to Sabrina, "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

With a confused look on her face Sabrina responded

"I um... I think so."

Hearing the teenager's voice go up at the end like a question, Marie explained in a composed, affectionate voice

"You thought you knew what was happening already when you saw me holding the cup, you assumed wrong, just like you did in the situation with your aunt, and then when I told you more detail you still didn't understand... I tried the tea your aunt gave me and it didn't work out, so I stopped and moved onto something I knew would benefit the situation more. Do you not think you should have done the same with your aunt's situation, maybe have listened to Prudence and gone about your business a different way? Your aunt, she almost died from your uncle's actions, yes? Only to be saved by little Gloriana's burst of magic? Have you thought of what may have happened if that had not occurred, if the baby hadn't saved her mother?"

Sabrina shook her head 'no,' saying that she couldn't stand the idea of what might have happened.

With a nod Marie raised a hand and remarked

"I will show you."

She clapped her hands together as she spoke an incantation Sabrina had never heard before and suddenly they were in the very same living room from 2 months ago, Sabrina able to see Zelda and Hilda talking together in the calm before the storm as they sat and fussed over Gloriana, Hilda delicately taking hold of one of the ends of Gloriana's curls and pulling it straight before letting it go, chuckling as Gloriana waved her a tiny clenched fists and cooed in response to the action, said action causing Zelda to sigh and say to her daughter seconds after she'd finished cooing

"That's right, Gloriana, we don't want Hilda being so childish with our curls, do we? No we don't." Zelda's words being spoken in a baby voice.

Hilda smiling and saying in response as Zelda rocked her daughter 

"Sorry, Zelds, it's just too addictive."

"Then you must learn self control, Hilda." Reprimanded Zelda, her tone only just threatening, eyes not at all upset and instead holding a small glimmer of amusement in them, the woman obviously not serious in her words even though she was attempting to act as such.

Spotting this Hilda smiled, sitting next to her sister and saying in an amused voice

"Shouldn't you be saying this to Gloriana? She's the one who painfully nipped and clawed at your breast for a feed whilst you still had your buttons done up and then vomited on your shoulder after suckling too fast, after all."

In response to this Zelda rolled her eyes in mock distain at her sister before Hilda wiggled a finger above Gloriana's little face, saying in a soft musical tone

"Were you sick all over mummy because you were greedy? Were you? Yes you were, my lovely girly, yes you were."

Zelda scoffing and remarking, "Honestly, Hildegard, she's only a baby, we mustn't shame her, she has not yet learnt," A small smile of amusement unable to be kept from spreading across her lips as she tried to remain firm.

Standing in the corner with Marie, Sabrina sadly commented "They're so happy..." Turning her face to Marie as she continued, "And I took that from them."

Shaking her head Marie placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder and said

"You have not taken it from them yet, sweet girl. Continue to watch and we will see."

Shaking her head, Sabrina mumbled that she didn't want to, saying she couldn't stand to watch what had occured again, being hushed by Marie and told that she must watch what she had done and what she very nearly did in order to truly see the consequences of her actions. Frowning sadly Sabrina watched as she saw Prudence enter the home and all that played out after that. She saw her family's fear as they rushed around checking things were secure, she saw how self righteously she acted, and she saw Faustus cast the choking spell on Zelda, beginning to cry as she was forced to watch it all again. This scene was unlike what had happened before, however, this time Gloriana didn't let out her burst of magic and as Faustus continued to hold his struggling, terrified wife by the throat Sabrina began to scream at the figure to stop, to please please stop because she'd learnt her lesson. As her aunt's lifeless body fell to the floor, Sabrina sobbed, and that's when Faustus turned on the rest of the family, slicing Ambrose's throat with the wave of a hand, his eyes practically black with rage, stabbing Prudence through the chest, and draining the life out of Hilda. All the while Sabrina was screaming, begging it to stop, and as Faustus took Gloriana from the limp arms of Hilda's body he glanced around the room as the blood of his victims congealed on the floor, walking over to Zelda and giving her one last look of chilling fury before he turned to enact death upon the wriggling crying baby he placed upon the table.

"Stop it! Stop it! No! I won't look, I won't." Screamed Sabrina, knelt on the floor with her body bent over, eyes screwed shut.

With a click of her fingers they were back in the living room in present day and Sabrina continued to cry, taking big gulping breaths of air and shaking violently as Marie knelt down next to the girl and put an arm around her, saying gently

"I am sorry I had to show you that. But it is what would have happened if your baby cousin was not so powerful, if she had not somehow managed to break through the spell your uncle had placed on them you would be living a very different life right now." As Sabrina tearfully rested her head against Marie's shoulder the woman held her tighter and continued, "Faustus Blackwood is not a bad man. But he would have become one. It wouldn't have been his fault, the spell being broken by you so suddenly caused a flurry of emotions to go through him at such a speed he was hardly in control of himself when he came to the house that night to confront your aunt and family, everything he felt was amplified by having the spell broken like that, especially because you said the phrase to break the spell twice ... his anger and upset were untameable. You must take this as a warning, Sabrina, you have to think of what could happen before you act, take it all into consideration and not go off to do such monumental things by yourself or with your friends because these little things are not so little in the scheme of things." After a pause she let Sabrina move so that she was sitting on the sofa and stood up, getting her a glass of water and a tissue, sitting next to her and saying, "Here, dry your eyes, and think on our discussion. I must go now, I have to see your Aunt Zelda and report back, but I hope you will heed what has happened today." Patting Sabrina on the shoulder, Marie left Sabrina in the living room, and the girl spent the rest of the afternoon thinking.

She took her punishment more seriously after her meeting with Marie. 

* * *

A month passed and as the Blackwood family sat just the three of them in their bedroom at the Academy the clock struck 12 at night or 'the witching hour' as some foolish mortals liked to call it. Holding Gloriana in her arms, Zelda sat next to Faustus, the couple curled up together on a luxurious silk bedspread, their legs entwined, Faustus's arm around Zelda's shoulder as she cradled Gloriana, the man gently pulling a little of her swaddling cloth away from her face before leaning in and kissing his sleeping daughter's perfect nose, both parents gaze transfixed as they watched their little girl sleep, a besotted expression on both their faces.

"Look at how long her eyelashes are, Faustus." Zelda whispered, looking up at him with a smile and then glancing back towards Gloriana.

"They remind me of yours, my love" Faustus remarked, cupping her cheek and looking at her briefly before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh, um, sorry, knock knock." Broke in Hilda, the pair pulling away to find the bubbly blonde standing in their doorway.

With an irritated sigh Zelda gave her sister a scathing look before irritatedly asking what it was she wanted.

Smiling, Hilda said that the late-night drink Zelda had requested was ready for them in their dorm's living area and suggested Zelda come for it, the sunny expression falling from her face as she turned to look at Faustus and remarked coldly 

"You should make your way to get yours too." 

The dark tone in her voice not missed by anyone in the room. Ever since Faustus had apologised and returned to his job and family things had been off between him and Hilda, the Academy itself was split on how they thought of him, some deciding that he seemed truly sorry for what he had done and that they should give him a second chance, some believing Zelda hadn't accepted the apology but was instead keeping her husband on a leash so that she could keep an eye on him, others thinking Zelda had been wrong in her actions and that Faustus had been right, and another portion deeming Faustus a disgrace of a man and showing it - Hilda falling into the latter category until she could be proven otherwise, Ambrose accepting Faustus's apology at face value but acting scathing and more wilful in response to his words and wishes, with whatever faith he had in the man diminished, Sabrina believing Faustus had changed and Prudence doing what she did best - making biting remarks and keeping her true thoughts hidden for now as she simmered with rage. Because of what had happened Hilda had moved into the Academy with Sabrina whilst Ambrose looked after the Mortuary, the family in constant contact and around each other because, as Hilda had said upon revealing that she planned to move to the Academy, 'Spellmans have to stick together.' Shirley Jackson letting the secret of the curse on Faustus out had been looked into upon Faustus's return to Academy life but ultimately there was no way of condemning her for the act as she played the 'oh I just overheard you and your sister talking about it and assumed Sabrina knew as well' alongside the 'I honestly thought spells like that needed topping up' cards perfectly, there being no evidence to show how she had discovered the secret or if she had acted with ill intent, the family remaining suspicious of her even after she'd been questioned.

As Zelda carefully put Gloriana down in her cot Faustus stroked their sleeping daughter's hair, gently whispering 'Don't worry, little one, we'll be back soon' to the infant, bending down and kissing her on the forehead before following Zelda out of the room, both of them forgetting to lock it behind them.

They each drank their late night glass of whiskey in their living quarters and chatted for a bit before returning to their sleeping quarters. Entering the room Zelda chuckled as Faustus kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom to wash, sitting by herself for a bit and catching up on the last article of today's paper whilst waiting for Faustus to exit the washroom, which he did about 10 minutes later. As Faustus walked over and ran a hand through her hair before kissing the top of her head Zelda smiled and agreed when Faustus said they should get to bed, standing up she walked over towards her baby daughter's crib, already whispering goodnight to her, her words stopping as soon as she got to the cot and saw the empty space where her daughter should have been.

Gasping, she stepped back and Faustus frowned, instantly standing up and asking her what was wrong.

"Did... Did Hilda take Gloriana after we left?" Zelda asked the man, because surely that had to be it.

"I don't think so." Faustus said, saying he'd go ask, coming back empty. "She did not." He said upon returning, worry evident in his tone as he looked towards his wife and then the empty crib, still playing for time and trying to think of the most logical explanation instead of going into panic mode, because someone had to have her didn't they? Gloriana couldn't have just vanished.

Letting out a shaky breath, Zelda said she'd go check if Prudence or Sabrina had her, Faustus saying he'd check with Ambrose and that Hilda had said she'd check the rest of the staff just in case before he left, Zelda and Faustus both heading down the hall in different directions, neither of them wanting the other to see how they sprinted their way down it. 

Both coming back empty handed they slowly began to let worry seep into them, Faustus grasping Zelda's hand a little too tightly as he said that one of the Academy staff must have taken her for whatever reason, Zelda nodding fiercely as she held back tears, both of their bodies beginning to tremble with fear. It wasn't until Hilda came back saying no one had taken Gloriana that Zelda let out a cry and stumbled backwards into Hilda's arms as she tried to smother the sound with her hand, Faustus taking off around the Academy, checking the rest of their room before sprinting down the hallway and into the students dorm area, banging on doors as he yelled for help, Hilda holding Zelda tight as she said that she was sure Gloriana would be somewhere, Zelda nodding numbly as she heard Faustus screaming for help because Gloriana was gone, students coming out of dorms and beginning to join the hunt as Faustus made his way to the staff quarters, calling out for aid because someone had taken his daughter, Zelda beginning to cry, violently shaking as she sank to the floor in Hilda's arms, sobbing and gasping before beginning to whisper 'help... ...help ...' to herself in disbelief, trying the word on for size as if unsure whether or not this was really happening, Hilda squeezing her shoulders before saying she'd get Ambrose to hunt the forests and around the house and apparate into town herself in case someone had snatched her and was making there way away from the building, Zelda nodding as Hilda vanished, hugging herself as she knelt in the hallway, sobs overtaking her as she began to cry out 'Help! Help!' in a broken voice as people spread out across the Academy, it's gardens, the forests, Spellman Household and surroundings.

Gloriana was gone and Zelda had no idea what to do except sob, the woman shutting her eyes and letting out a visceral scream of pain enough to make you wince, sobbing on her knees as the lingering question played on repeat in her head.

'Where is she? Where is my little girl? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, kudos and subscribe of you enjoyed!


	17. De Circulo Sermone.

The Scanning and Location spells both Zelda and Hilda were casting weren't working. Nothing was being revealed to them, it was as if Gloriana had vanished off the face of the earth, and as Zelda continued to join hands with her sister and search for her daughter her mind whirred, body feeling as though it was floating, these sensations naturally due to the state of shock she was in. All she could feel was darkness and fear, the feelings only growing more oppressive as they continued casting the spells. The repeated saying of her daughter's name in the chants caused Zelda to grow more distraught with each use, furious tears beginning to flow from her previously stony, stunned expression, and opening her eyes mid way through muttering the words of the chants, Hilda saw how upset her sister was, squeezing her hand and saying that they should probably stop for now, remarking that she'd make them some calming tea, Zelda numbly sitting in her chair and saying that she didn't want tea, Hilda countering that she'd make it alcoholic, adding in a dash or two of whiskey before handing the tea cup to her sister, perching next to the woman and staring out the window for a moment before eventually whispering, her body language of one utterly bereft

"I should have locked the door behind you, Zelds. I... I thought she'd be safe inside the walls of the Academy." Breathing out shakily she listened as Zelda said that she couldn't have known what was going to happen, her tone cold as she nursed her cup of tea, Hilda continuing in a shaky whisper, "I can't stop imagining her little face, can't stop thinking of how scared she must be." Swallowing hard she wiped away a tear before saying, "But we'll find her. We will. We have to." Nodding her head as if that would make her words come true, putting her free hand to rest against Zelda's knee.

"And what if we don't get her back? What if she's gone forever?" Seethed Zelda bitterly "You know as well as I do not many missing children come home." There was a despair to her tone as she asked sadly, not expecting an answer "If we can't find her... How can I keep going? How can I ever live if I don't have Gloriana by my side?" As Hilda squeezed her knee she replied to her own question, continuing, "I can't, I can't. I can't ... " Shaking her head, voice laced with tears and shuddering breaths she sighed and, clutching her mug so tightly her knuckles turned white, she stated "Not without _her_. I... I can't be without her. She needs to be safe. I need her home safe. Why couldn't I keep her safe?" Self loathing and guilt writing itself on Zelda's face as she sobbed "I ... I need her... I lost her... I'm so stupid! I took my eyes off her for a minute ... I shouldn't have done that! I knew the dangers and I lost her anyway." Her voice cracking as she said, tone full of self directed anger, "I'm such a bad mother."

"No! No you're not! Zelda Phiona Spellman, you listen to me and you listen now. What's happening is a nightmare, it's worse than a nightmare, it's horrific, but you are not a bad mother, none of this is on you, it's on whatever arse took our Gloriana. I won't listen to you tell yourself such lies, you're an incredible mother and you'll continue to be one when we get her back." Hilda urged, forcing Zelda to look her in the eyes, sincerity in her tone as she spoke.

Eventually giving Hilda a shaky nod, Zelda went on to take a sip of her tea, resting her head on her sister's shoulder and allowing herself to be pulled into a hug as both women allowed their tears to fall.

* * *

This couldn't be happening, thought Faustus as he hunted for his infant child in the Academy's cemetery, his lantern held out before him as he looked for any sign of Gloriana, it just couldn't be. Such an innocent night couldn't have lead to this. He must be dreaming. He must be out of his mind. This wasn't real. He must have fallen prey to Batibat or some other demon that gave you nightmares because that was the only way this could be a reality right now. Maybe that was it? He recalled the time before Gloriana's birth in which he and Zelda had fought, he remembered how he'd sent her a bouquet of black roses and how she had deadheaded 13 of them, sending the deadheaded stems and the chopped off buds to him with a warning that if he ever spoke to her like he had done again she'd trap him in the container with the Sleep Demon that had plagued the Spellmans one night. Perhaps Zelda had enacted her promise? Perhaps that was it? But if she had surely Batibat would have shown her face by now. No. It wasn't a nightmare. It couldn't be, his nightmares were never as hellish as this. As he searched all he could feel was fear, fear paired with numbness. Just where was his little girl? Where was his daughter? He couldn't lose another babe like he had lost the twins, just like he knew Zelda couldn't lose the child she had so longed for.

Leading the search with the rest of the Academy spreading out around the area, Faustus ducked under a low hanging tree branch and scanned the area for a moment before trying the bushes, rooting below them as Prudence inspected every grave for freshly dug terrain. There was nothing. Nothing at all and as he looked everywhere he could he could hear Prudence's tears continuing to fall, offering her a handkerchief as he paused to listen for the sounds of Gloriana's cries. 

"Thank you, father." Mumbled Prudence as she dabbed at her eyes before moving to hand the fabric back to him, the man resting a hand atop her extended hand as he shook his head and told her to keep it. Feeling the coldness of her father's hand on her skin the woman sniffed and said, aware that she could see her own breath whilst speaking, "It's so cold out here. Do you think whoever took Gloriana would have kept the blanket she was wrapped in around her?"

Faustus could only hope that whoever had taken his daughter would be keeping her warm ... if they intended to keep her alive that is. The thought of anything else was too painful for him to think of and as Prudence continued to search the grounds a thought dawned on him and he grabbed her wrist, a fierce tone in his voice as he asked

"How did you know she was wrapped in a blanket?"

Eyes widening, Prudence attempted to rip her arm free of her father's hold, his snarl of 'Tell me!' causing her to grow fearful as she stammered

"I-I-I came in to say goodnight an hour or so before you left her, remember?!"

Faustus considering this for a second before letting his daughter's arm go, Prudence rubbing her wrist as the man said in a whisper

"I apologise, Prudence, Gloriana being taken has made me-"

"It's alright, father." Cut in Prudence, giving him a nod of reassurance as she continued, stepping closer to the man, an ardent tone in her voice, "We _will_ find her... and whoever has taken her will be made to pay."

A moments silence fell between the pair and then their search continued.

On the other side of the Academy Sabrina was leading the hunt for Gloriana, telling everyone to hurry up and keep going as they searched every inch of the grounds. People swarmed across the area as Melvin and Elspeth hurried past her to look somewhere else and two of the Weird Sisters stood in the corner holding hands with their eyes closed, chanting a locator spell in unison. People were everywhere, looking, calling, hunting, searching, and casting every spell they could think of in an attempt to find baby Gloriana, but so far no one was having any luck, lanterns were held, coats were worn and people were in the hunt for the long haul as time continued to pass.

Hearing her name being called Sabrina turned to see Harvey, Theo and Roz rushing to her, the teen letting out a shocked greeting of 'Guys!' as Roz pulled her into a hug and Theo joined in, Harvey standing there with his hands in his pockets as he said

"Your cousin Ambrose called us, he said Gloriana's missing. We're so sorry, Brina."

Nodding tearfully, Sabrina felt Roz touch her cheek as she said

"We're here for you, anything you need. We want to help."

Theo chiming in that they wanted to do all they could, asking their friend what she needed.

"Um... could you guys go to Greendale and knock on doors and shops and ask people if they've seen her? And ask around the streets too?" Asked the girl.

Wiping her eyes she fumbled in her pocket with her free hand and gave a photo of Gloriana to Roz.

"Here. It's a recent photo Father Blackwood took of her a few days ago. You should have seen his face whilst working out how to use a modern camera!"

Sabrina tried to laugh but it didn't come out right and her friends held her tighter as Theo said they'd head straight into Greendale and do a thorough search, saying jokingly that no one was safe from them, Sabrina smiling at them as she thanked them and said she should get back to the search, her friends saying bye and that they'd check in soon (Sabrina giving them a stone to squeeze if they found something, saying it was connected to one in her pocket that would change colour if it's twin was used) before rushing off into Greendale full of purpose.

It wasn't until an hour later that the stone changed colour, and Sabrina raced into town to find Roz holding pink baby's pacifier with the letter G on it, the group rushing back to the Academy to tell Zelda.

* * *

"Lady Blackwood? ... ... Lady Blackwood?"

Zelda made no move to answer the Police Officer standing in front of her, she didn't even see her, lost in her thoughts. Her gaze was a fixed emotionless dead eyed stare, expression a frown, body stiff as she sat with a poker straight back, a glazed appearance on her pale tear stained face.

"Zelda, love? Can you hear us?" Asked Hilda, taking her sister's hand in her own and continuing, "The police are here."

The blonde woman gave the Officer a little look of apology as her sister tuned back into the world around her, glancing up at Hilda and the Police Woman before asking confusedly, as if awaking from a dream

"Sorry, what was that?"

"There she is." Said Hilda in a faux cheery voice, sitting next to her sister and placing an arm around her as the Police Woman knelt down in front of Zelda and said

"Lady Blackwood, I'm Officer Akebo, your husband rang us a short while ago. He says your daughter has gone missing, is that correct?"

The Officer put a hand to Zelda's knee as the woman mumbled, tone sad, brow furrowed, looking over towards the empty crib as she held Gloriana's recently found pacifier in her fist

"She... she was just here. I... I ... We went into the other room and..." Exhaling a trembling breath, she felt Hilda give her a reassuring squeeze as she continued desperately, tears in her eyes, "You have to help us find her."

The Police Woman shared a concerned look with Hilda, who's eyes were red rimmed from crying, before she turned back to Zelda, who was staring at the empty crib, and said

"We'll do our best to find her for you, Lady Blackwood... can I call you Zelda?"

Wiping tears from her eyes a broken Zelda sniffed before saying that she'd rather she didn't, her voice growing choked as she tried hard not to cry.

"Alright then, Lady Blackwood, well, myself and my fellow Officers will do our upmost to bring your daughter home, we'll be putting out an alert to all the Police Departments in the area and will even be contacting the Mortal areas of town in case anything comes up there. Your husband's answering some questions now, we'd just like to ask you a few as well if that's ok?"

Questions. They were going to ask her questions when they knew her baby was missing? Did they not think it would be better to look for her daughter first? Or did they think the worst of her and Faustus and were trying to weasel a confession out of one of them? Zelda thought, a frown appearing on her face as she did so.

Hilda, seeing her sister's reaction and knowing what she would be thinking, rubbed the woman's shoulder and said cautiously

"It's alright, Zelds, you're not under investigation here, they just want to do what's best so they can find Gloriana quickly." Looking at the Officer, Hilda asked, "Can I sit in with her whilst you ask the questions, Officer Akebo?"

Getting a nod in response Hilda tried to smile but it came across as more of a sad flicker as she turned to Zelda, who was glaring at the Officer in indignation, and said

"See? I'll be with you it's alright."

Sniffling in her seat, Zelda looked towards her sister, wanting to snap at her that she wasn't a child and that the way Hilda was treating her was insulting but finding that the words died in her throat. Her cheeks stained with tears, she nodded her acceptance of Hilda's words and muttered her thanks as her sister helped her stand on weak shaky legs and walked her to an arm chair instead of where they had been sat next to Gloriana's empty crib, both women silent as they moved.

Questions. Questions first then actions. But what if it was all too late? She was in Hell, Zelda thought. It was Hell. Yet she would be calm. Now the freakshow had begun and the slow hand of fate was stretched to draw the veil and leave her bare.

* * *

They'd found nothing. Nothing yet. The sunrise had dawned on the fifth day of searching and they were still coming up empty. Because of this Faustus had gone into his office at the Academy to grab some photos of Gloriana for flyers (honestly... flyers ... how mortal of him... but he'd try anything to bring his baby home as quickly as possible) and as he paused by the window, already partly through the task of collecting the photo album he and Zelda had been gifted by the parents of a student at the Academy, the man stared, losing himself in thought, his mind ruminating over every possibility that could be occurring to Gloriana right now. He couldn't stand how quiet the Academy was without his daughter, couldn't stand seeing an empty crib by his desk or her items everywhere in sight... her teddy bear sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, a baby blanket and playmat with little plastic bats and cats hanging from the bar above on the right side of his red and black vine patterned rug, and the baby bonnet he had taken off of her the other day when she had grown too warm only caused him pain. All these things surrounding him wounded his fragile state of mind all the more and as he picked up the bonnet, raising it up to his face so he could smell the scent of his daughter, he worried, he worried he'd never see his daughter again and worried he could have done something to stop her going missing even though there was no way he could have managed it. He felt angry, a self righteous rage curdling his blood. He felt numb, he felt like there was no point in anything in a world without Gloriana. As he stood there holding the bonnet, his mind on his daughter, he felt torn open as he let the sadness he'd been fighting off overwhelm him, the feeling of black nothingness ripping him apart as it fought with anger and grief. God he loved his daughter, he had been worried after the spell was broken that he wouldn't do so, but in the time free from The Witch's cell he'd realised that the spell put upon him had hardly altered his thoughts on her at all, it seemed the spell had only made it so that his mind accepted the _possibility_ of him feeling love for his daughter... the actual _emotions_ he felt for her were all him he'd just needed a little help. He loved her, he loved bathing her, holding her, feeding her with her bottle, rocking her, singing to her, simply looking at her or being in the same room as her... and now she was gone. Just... gone... vanished...stolen ... taken from them.

The feelings were too much and as he realised he was crying her wiped the tears away from his cheeks and sniffed, feeling rage. Why? Why out of all the blasted babies in the world did he always end up losing his? Why now? Why when he was happy and things were beginning to go smoothly once more between him and his wife did he have to suffer another blow? Why did he leave the door unlocked that day? Why hadn't they just taken Gloriana with them? Why? Why? Why? He balled his fist and smashed it through the glass of the window behind him, letting out an angry yell as he did so, feeling the shards of glass sticking out of his skin and seeing the blood almost as if they were an afterthought as he turned and leant against his office desk, banging against the surface of it with his injured fist before letting red hot tears of despair cascade down his cheeks, realising he was still holding the bonnet in his other hand as he felt the breeze coming through the newly formed hole in the window behind him.

The door to his office creaked open and Ambrose peered round it, voice defeated as he spoke up

"I'm sorry, Father, I heard noise and I thought perhaps the person who's taken Gloriana had..." 

The man paused, unable to finish his sentence, the words 'brought her back' on the tip of his tongue and much too painful to utter as Faustus nodded, waving his hand in dismissal as he said it was perfectly alright, Ambrose's gaze falling on the man's hand, walking with purpose as he stepped forwards with words of concern and took hold of it, inspecting the injury as he asked what had happened, Faustus quick to brush it off and saying he had had a momentary lapse of control in respect of his emotions, appearing ashamed as he spoke, Ambrose quickly casting a healing charm on the man's fist before looking up and saying, tone tired but words and expression passionate

"We will find her, Father, we will, you know as well as I do that Spellmans do not let things lie, I will not rest until Gloriana is home with us once more."

The pair shared an understanding nod and Ambrose, a hand resting against the arm of his uncle, turned to the broken window remarking 

"Now, let's see about fixing this mess." 

* * *

As Zelda sat hugging Gloriana's baby blanket to her chest she fought back tears as the laboured hive of industry concocted by a pallid, waxy faced Hilda, who appeared to be over working in order to stop herself from over thinking, sounded in the kitchen. It was all bluster, Hilda doing what she did best and keeping house in between tears. She'd cry, tell herself she was being foolish and not getting on with anything, cry some more, sit at the table and stare into a cup of tea, busy herself with some other inane household task, remember Gloriana was gone, cry once again.... it was a vicious circle that continued as she tried to quell the simmering rage inside her and the overwhelming feeling of loss. She hadn't allowed a watchful eye to leave Zelda as she undertook her tasks, as if being with her sister constantly would help them both bare the load of their grief and panic. The pair hardly said a word as they shared each other's company, the odd query of if Zelda needed anything and Zelda's reply that she was fine playing out every 15 minutes, it eventually getting on Zelda's nerves and causing the woman to snap at her sister to stop asking her a question that had lost all meaning hours ago.

As Zelda sat in the chair hugging the blanket she looked a mess, her hair was left hanging in limp waves, there were dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep, her face was make up-free, deathly pale and pinched, and she was wearing the same outfit she'd worn yesterday. Coming down the stairs after sunrise had lead to Zelda automatically going to look through her morning paper, although today she wasn't in the right frame of mind to read it and would only be scanning the shapes of the words for want of something to do until news of her daughter being found came to her, the crestfallen mother having picked up the latest publication and instantly dropping it upon seeing an image of Gloriana on the front cover with the headline 'Have You Seen Me?' written on it in big font. She'd gasped upon seeing the picture and her face had crumpled as she'd fallen backwards into her chair and sobbed as Hilda came running, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders as Zelda cried

"She's gone. She... she's gone ... What am I meant to do now? What am I meant to do without her?'"

Hilda not saying anything except words of comfort, gently rocking her as she cried, fighting tears in her eyes herself as she mothered her elder sister and held her close, lovingly shushing her cries in an attempt to soothe the woman.

Currently Zelda sat staring into the distance with unfocused eyes as her sister whipped up the seventh batch of biscuits for the students and adults who were still out hunting for any sign of Gloriana, Hilda turning her head as she heard Zelda break the silence and ask quietly

"Where are Sabrina and Prudence?"

Hilda setting the rolling pin to one side as she paused, responding to her sister that they had been out looking all night and still were, attempting a gentle laugh as she said they'd organised a task force and plan of action with Mambo Marie at 2am this morning, but being unable to feign any sense of humour, the words instead coming out in a choked voice as she fought off tears and went to her sister's aid as she saw her look down at the baby blanket in her arms, her face screwing up as if she were about to cry.

It was true, everyone had been hunting for the baby, various groups of adults and children going into and around the centre and the outskirts of both of Greendale's mortal and witch sections, asking around and trying to think of where she could be, raising awareness as they searched. Zelda, Hida and Faustus had done the same until it got too much for them, heading back home to keep the more magical searches (such as Tracking, Location and Scanning spells) going from there. They'd had discussion after discussion of where Gloriana could be and even tried charming a baby bootie of the baby's to lead them to her, which hadn't worked out very well at all. 

After Zelda had managed to compose herself once more, expressing her anger towards the person who had taken her daughter, the pair attempting several more spells in which to try and find Gloriana, Hilda made Zelda a cup of calming tea that was half whiskey and put her to bed, tucking her in and telling her to get some rest, able to see just how exhausted she was and slipping her a sedation charm so she wouldn't struggle to drift, Faustus and Ambrose coming home from the Academy later that evening, Ambrose showing Hilda the flyers they'd made as Faustus went upstairs to check on Zelda, taking her hand in his shaking one as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, Zelda waking shortly after that and sitting bolt upright, seeing Faustus and asking if there was any news, to which the man sadly shook his head, the pair's masks of composure slipping away as they began to cry, falling into an embrace and clinging to each other as they let their pain and anger bubble over.

* * *

It was Sabrina's idea to do an interview with Witch and Warlock Weekly, telling them that they should get Gloriana's face out there because someone might know something or have seen something and come forwards. She had sold it so well (probably due to Zelda teaching her the art of debate from a very young age) that no one in the family could disagree. They'd contacted the paper the next day and as Zelda stood there, having her makeup and hair done by a team of people, she watched the crew set up their seats and notebooks. Faustus was next to her being preened over by the team as they sorted his hair and ran a brush with face powder over his smooth skin, the couple holding each other's hands as they went through prep, standing as close as could be as they waited, seeking comfort in each other's presence and touch as some of the reporter's took photos of them once they were made up.

'So, Faustus, Zelda," Chimed in one of the interviewers who was preparing them to say their piece, "What's going to happen is we're going to have you say a few words. We want you to speak to the public and anyone who may have Gloriana, try and appeal to them, try and get into their headspace and force them to give her up. Is that ok?"

Faustus nodded, not really mentally in the room, and Zelda gave a noise of approval that sounded as though she'd rather be anywhere that here, despising the perky attitude of the crew member and glancing over to see Hilda, Ambrose, Sabrina and Prudence standing there by the side for moral support, Hilda giving Zelda a thumbs up as the interviewer took out his notepad and pen and Faustus began to speak, voice controlled, every word planned and calculated in order to have the most weight as he said

"My name is Faustus Blackwood and this is my wife Zelda. One week ago our baby daughter Gloriana Lyra Blackwood went missing. She's only 5 months old. She was taken from her cot in our bedroom in the Academy where my wife and I both work. We don't know who took her. We don't know why. All we know is that we need her home with her family. If you have her or know someone who has her... if you don't know anything personally but may have seen something suspicious or unusual then please call the number at the end of the article to leave an anonymous tip. If you have her you can leave her at a fire station, a hospital, a police station or a place of worship, anywhere that's safe. We won't press charges, there will be no legal backlash, all we want is her to be brought home to us."

He lied, naturally, of course there would be a legal backlash but what was important was to make the kidnapper feel as though they could get away with returning Gloriana whilst still being kept hidden anonymously in the dark. Stopping his section of the speech he let out a shaky breath as Zelda, lifting up an enlarged photo of their daughter, ignoring the cameras taking photos and numerous people scribbling down notes of what they were saying so they could write up the article as soon as they were done, began talking

"You may think she looks like other babies but you're wrong. Look at her curly hair, it's not just curly... it's in ringlets, and the shade of it, like fire kissed by gold." Taking a moment to pause she shut her eyes taking a breath before continuing, voice trembling with desperation, "We need her home with us. We need her to be safe. It's all we want. Please bring her home to us, we're devastated by the actions of whoever has her. We miss her unbearably. Please... please let Gloriana come home... let her come home safe and sound."

As Zelda began to feel tears begin to fall she felt ashamed at showing such weakness and turned to Faustus, looping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest as the man wrapped an arm around her and said, eyes visibly watering and red rimmed, the glare of camera flashes and sounds of scribbling pens making his eyes and ears hurt 

"All we want is our daughter, we will never stop looking for her and we will never stop wanting her to return to us."

At the end of the speech the head of the reporters gave the couple a thumbs up to show he was done writing notes and snapping shots, Faustus turning round so he could fully embrace his wife. 

The people of Witch and Warlock Weekly told them the article would be out that night and as darkness came Zelda paced around the kitchen, her arms crossed, brow furrowed, lips frowning as they waited for the phone to ring with news that someone had found something or revealed a clue that brought them closer to the end of their living nightmare. As the clock struck 11pm and the family sat at various points in the kitchen and living room, all trying to seem as though they were busy with something and failing as they watched the phone, Zelda let out a noise of irritation before saying

"That's it! I'm going to cast De Circulo Sermone, I need to know what people are saying!"

"De Circulo Sermone... The Circle of Discourse ... Auntie? Are you sure? That requires a large amount of energy and you may need your strength for the search-" Began Ambrose calmly, worried for his aunt and falling silent as Zelda snapped

"I'm aware Ambrose, which is why all of you are going to help me!" Moving into the centre of the living room she ordered, "All of you join hands and make a circle." As everyone except Faustus paused, wondering if this was the right thing to do, Zelda yelled, "Now!" with a ferocity in her words that made Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose (Prudence not there as she was organising a search of the towns around Greendale with those at the Academy) jumped to it, joining hands with Zelda and Faustus as they shut their eyes and chanted the spell together in unison. 

As they spoke the words the curtains flapped and the phone fell off the hook, the air surging around them, and as Salem ran away to safety a white burst of light flooded the room, everything turning black as the group cautiously opened their eyes to see the article on Gloriana present 6 feet in the air as text began steadily typing itself across a wall of silver and voices began to make themselves heard, the things people were saying about the article being made audible to the group in distorted male and female voices.

"I'd give _her_ another baby!" Said a sleazy male voice with a fuzzy Bostonian accent.

"Faustus, Zelda, Gloriana. What's up with the names in this family??" Spoke up another, this time a female voice that had more of a Southern twang to it.

"It looks like Gomez Addams got himself a Stepford Wife." Came another as Hilda squeezed Zelda's hand with hers.

As Sabrina exclaimed that none of these were useful a loud scathing Californian accented female voice chimed in

"The baby's only 5 months? They probably dosed it up with liquid paracetamol, accidentally killed it and buried it in the garden."

Zelda being horrified to hear that the voice actually laughed at the end of the sentence, just about to break the spell in outrage as an elderly sounding masculine voice declared

"They're looking for their daughter have a heart!"

Faustus looking at Zelda and wrapping an arm around her waist upon hearing the man's comment, because although this was awful at least _s_ _omeone_ was on their side. 

The final words were those of a soft spoken young woman, filling the air as they said

"Poor things. I hope she's found. I'll keep a look out and tell my friends to as well."

A collective feeling of gratitude towards that person being felt by the small group of listeners as they heard this, help from the public being the support they wished to gather from doing the interview in the first place.

"I think that's enough for now, don't you, Auntie?" Asked Ambrose, a calm and collected tone in his voice, the woman nodding and letting out a sigh of relief before the group moved on to end the spell they'd cast.

* * *

A week later, after getting no where close to finding Gloriana despite the article and continued hunts both physical and magical, Zelda was nowhere to be found, having left a note on the table saying she needed to clear her head and would be back soon. The woman walked around Greendale, ignoring the rain, feeling it on her skin and hair as she took step after step in an attempt to sort through her thoughts, all the while wondering where her daughter could be hiding, unable to think on anything other than negativity. What if they didn't get Gloriana back? What if she had to live her whole life never knowing where her daughter vanished to? As she passed an ornate street lamp and a large statue celebrating some rich white man, Zelda fretted. What if they only got her body back? What if they had to hear of the suffering she went through in the time she was lost and ended up having to bury her? Zelda didn't know if she had the strength to bury another loved one. Heels clacking against the cobbled street, Zelda wrapped her arms tighter around her dark red button up trench coat wearing figure and continued walking, crossing the road to avoid other people, unable to stand the pity and sympathy they felt for her. Her fingers were numb inside her leopard print gloves as she walked and it was at that point she felt her eyes dampen with something other than rain. What if she knew the person who had her daughter? What if they were hiding in plain sight? What if right now Gloriana was crying for her? What if she was being hurt? She should have looked after her better. Should never have let her be left on her own. Should never have done anything she did that day. She wanted to kick, cry, scream. She wanted to go for blood. Seeing another Missing poster for Gloriana was when she allowed herself to rage, angrily ripping it down from the lamppost as if somehow doing so would make everything disappear, anger flowing through her, tears born from vexation falling from her eyes as her legs lost the battle to keep her upright and she slowly sank to the ground, kneeling on the floor, her legs bare against the cobbles, everything catching up to her.

Shirley Jackson is who helped her back up again.

The woman heading out of one of the shops owned by a witch with a brown paper bag in her arms stopping as she saw Zelda on the ground, kneeling down in front of her, touching her arm and feigning niceties, asking

"What are you doing out here in the rain? You should be at home."

Zelda looking up at her through tears as she stammered

"I... I... I..."

With a sad smile directed towards Zelda, Shirley shook her head, saying whilst still holding the bag

"Come on, up, let's get you back home before you freeze to death in this weather."

Never mind that it was the middle of spring, for Greendale it was still freezing, and Zelda nodded weakly, hating herself for it but allowing herself to be aided in standing, holding onto the woman's arm as she teleported them back to the Spellman house, knocking on the door that Hilda answered, the bubbly blonde's eyes going wide as she saw how bedraggled Zelda was and thanking Shirley for bringing her home, asking the woman if she wanted to come in but being told by Shirley that she 'wouldn't keep' them from their 'more pressing issues' and apologising for what had happened to Gloriana with a sincere expression before saying goodbye. As Zelda was walked inside a drying charm was cast over her and she was ordered to sit by the fire whilst Hilda brought her a whiskey, Faustus wrapping a blanket around his wife, and Ambrose lighting his aunt a cigarette as they all sat together, silently staring into the flames and letting themselves be transfixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase 'the slow hand of fate is stretched to draw the veil and leave her bare' is a famous quote from The Mourning Bride by William Congreve.


	18. Beg Until Her Knees Bled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanting to make sure everyone read chapter 17 before this as I posted chapters 16, 17 and 18 in quick succession, with chapter 17 going up only 2 days after chapter 16 and today's chapter (chapter 18) going up only 4 days after chapter 17! Go catch up on anything if you need to, you won't be disappointed.

A week went by and in it all Zelda did was sit in ghostly silence in between partaking in the search for her daughter, all she did was think, wait, and count down the minutes until she saw Gloriana again. Every moment that passed made a further hole in the hearts of the lost girl's loved ones. Faustus and Zelda would go to check on the baby, talk to her, hold her, play with her, listen to her babbling and fussing, often looking round expecting to see her, repeatedly feeling grief wash over them anew as they remembered she was gone. Around the Academy and at the Spellman home you could hear a pin drop and as the days went on matches burnt as they were struck for candles, the pages of books turned, people dressed and went about their day whilst for the Spellman-Blackwood family time was frozen. All Zelda wanted was to hear Gloriana cry but as days passed and there was no further sign of the infant she feared the sound would never return to her ears. She remembered the card she had received months ago that said 'Count your loved ones, Lady Blackwood, for I am coming for one of them' - annoyed that the police hadn't found the sender of it as of yet. She also remembered the other child who went missing in the park a few months ago and questioned the police over whether or not the cases were related but had no luck there either. As they slept, Zelda and Faustus held each other close every night, and as days dawned Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose, Prudence, the people of Greendale and the Academy members kept the baby in their minds as they looked for her.

The house was silent on the 14th day that had passed since Gloriana was taken from them and Hilda woke, getting out of bed, washing and dressing mutely before making her way downstairs, glancing over to the cot by the fire forlornly as she set about making breakfast. Usually by now she'd be humming to herself but, just like her family, she found little room for frivolous tokens of happiness these days. Placing eggs in a pan she looked out the window, hoping to see someone hurrying to the house with Gloriana in their arms, having no luck with her wish, and as she heard the eggs begin to let out a high pitched sound from where the flame was heating them up too quickly she turned her attention back to the food she was preparing and turned down the heat, proceeding to take out a stainless steel slotted turner from the cupboard to her side and set about moving the eggs so that they didn't burn. Once they were ready she put two small yellow plates on a white lace patterned metal tray with blue handles and took them upstairs, arriving at the bedroom Faustus and Zelda were staying in (Ambrose rooming with Sabrina these days so that the bereft mother and father could have time to themselves to grieve) and knocking lightly on the door, entering upon hearing Faustus call for her to come in. Opening the door she let out a simple 'Made you some breakfast' and set the tray on the side, turning her head to see her sister and brother in law cradling each other as they lay in bed, Faustus sitting only with his head and shoulders upright against the headboard as Zelda rested her head against his bare chest, her arm outstretched over him as she stared numbly into nothingness, Faustus with an arm wrapped around his wife, one hand absentmindedly stroking her hair.

The curtains were still shut and Hilda headed over to draw them, looking out towards the sky as she told them half heartedly that it was a beautiful day outside, not expecting or receiving an answer.

"I'll leave you to it." Hilda said softly, heading out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind her.

Upon arriving downstairs she saw a tired looking Ambrose and Sabrina sitting at the table with a small bowl of cereal each, sitting in silence as they picked at their food, Hilda sitting next to them, trying to keep her gaze away from the head of the table where the figure of Zelda was missing from and saying good morning to her niece and nephew, Ambrose giving her a nod as Sabrina asked

"Is Aunt Zee coming down?" 

Hilda pausing and leaning forwards a little in her seat as she replied

"Um, I don't think so, love, your aunt and Father Blackwood seem to be a bit too upset to come down this morning."

Sabrina nodding and going about eating a spoonful of her cereal, swallowing and beginning to talk about the next stage of the hunt for Gloriana as Ambrose and Hilda remained quiet.

* * *

Later that morning Hilda went up to collect the breakfast tray from Faustus and Zelda, knocking on the door again and this time hearing Zelda tell her to come in, entering the room to find the bed made, window half open and Faustus dressed in his trademark black trousers and white shirt, his hair slicked back and gaze turned downwards as he finished buttoning it up to the top of his chest, leaving the collar undone. On the other side of the room Zelda stood facing her looking glass, brushing out her hair with a bristle brush, still dressed in her yellow nightgown and black silk dressing gown as she ran the brush through her hair, an outfit consisting of a leopard print patterned buttonless long sleeved blouse with a circle neckline, a dark brass beaded princess necklace, ankle length black pencil skirt with matching heels and dark tights next to it laid out on the bed.

Glancing towards the tray as she picked it up, Hilda noted that one portion of breakfast hadn't been touched and a single bite had been taken out of the other, Faustus noticing her gaze as he did up his cufflinks, saying that neither of them were very hungry this morning, Hilda nodding, going on to say that she understood as Zelda, being greeted by the scent of eggs in the air once more as Hilda moved the tray from the corner, placed a hand to her mouth, rushing over to the window and pulling it up the whole way before leaning out of it and vomiting. Sharing a worried glance with Faustus, Hilda hastily moved over to her sister as the man called over to ask if she was ok, taking several steps towards her while Hilda rubbed her sister's back, Zelda letting out a shaky breath and apologising in embarrassment, Hilda saying it was alright, that it was probably just nerves over their situation, and allowing Faustus to take the pallid woman in his arms as she remarked she was fine, telling her sister she could go now in a dismissive voice.

"I'll be downstairs, just call if you need anything." Hilda commented in response to the harsh dismissal, taking the tray with her as she left the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Later that day several of the Academy members were in the kitchen of the Spellman house, Melvin and Elspeth washing the pots that had been in the sink whilst Agatha and Dorcas set about making up a tea tray, (which would have been hilarious to watch if the situation hadn't been what it was), Agatha pouring milk into a jug as Dorcas set up the sugar bowl, the 4 of them working away in silence as Zelda and Faustus sat at the kitchen table, only vaguely invested in the game of chess they were playing (neither of them keeping score as they played, which was unusual for them), Hilda invested in helping Sabrina with the wording of the latest Missing Person flyers she was making and aiding her in choosing a picture of Gloriana to put on them, an opened photo album resting on the table in front of them.

The page the album was on showcased 4 photos - one of Zelda standing in the kitchen of the Spellman house holding a 9 week old Gloriana in her arms, looking at the apparently impromptu photographer wearing an expression of 'what the devil are you doing putting that camera in my face?', her eyes tired, lower body resting against one of the counters behind her as a tiny upturned nose and a scrap of hair poked out of the cradled bundle of black swaddling cloth with the thorn covered rose that Zelda had embroidered in the early days of her pregnancy on it. The other was a family shot with Faustus and Zelda sat at the centre, their backs straight, (the years of ballet training Zelda had embarked on in her younger days showing as she sat with perfect posture), clothes exquisite, composed and regal smiles on their faces as they sat close, Gloriana in Zelda's arms as Faustus placed one hand on the bejewelled cane resting against his hip and the other on Zelda's knee, Hilda, Ambrose, Sabrina and Prudence (who's face had been awestruck when she was asked to be in the family photo) positioned around them, Prudence appearing perfectly put together, seated next to her father with her hands on her lap, smiling beautifully as Ambrose sat next to his Aunt and Gloriana, grinning widely, a cheeky expression on his face as Hilda stood behind the red velvet loveseat in the Blackwood Family Dorm, a bright and bubbly smile on her lips, Sabrina standing on the other side of the settee across from Hilda, pulling the face she did when she was worried she was going to blink, a frozen smile on her face and her eyes wide. The third photo was of Gloriana asleep in her crib, taken 4 months after she was born, the infant sound asleep with a content expression on her face, a white frilly bonnet on her head that matched her nightgown as she lay beneath a pink blanket. The fourth photo, and the one they were using for the flyers, was simple, a close up of Gloriana's precious little face as she looked up at her mother, eyes wide and blue, expression adorable but 'everyday,' her curls on display as she lay on the bed dressed in a small pink dress with white lacing on the edges of the sleeves and little doll collar, appearing happy to simply lay there as Zelda snapped the shot.

"There, Auntie, what do you think?" Asked Sabrina as Hilda took a look at the flyer seconds after Sabrina had cast a spell to duplicate a copy of the chosen photo onto the paper in the middle of the short and snappy bullet points the poster held, her aunt smiling before saying it was perfect.

As another care package full of alcohol, cigarettes, tissues and a small pack of biscuits appeared on the table next to a wicker basket full of condolence and sympathy cards no one could stand to open yet, the doorbell rang and Hilda went to answer it, calling out to Sabrina that her friends were here moments after and re-entering the kitchen, saying she'd pour them some tea. The group slowly entered into the room, visibly awe struck to be in the presence of so many witches and warlocks, tentatively taking a step forward as they stayed close together, watching as flyers duplicated themselves, tea poured itself into a cup, a fire started in the grate after Dorcas complained she was cold and Zelda sat with Faustus as one of the chess pieces moved itself across the board. It wasn't too long before Roz broke away from the pack to talk to The Weird Sisters (who looked up at her like she was intruding on some great occasion when they had to stop whispering the names of potential kidnapping suspects within the Academy to each other) and Theo walked over to Sabrina to help with the flyers, Harvey looking over the shoulder of Ambrose and complimenting him on the sketches he had done of Gloriana, Ambrose saying that he was using drawing as way of getting through the aftermath of the loss of his cousin, the gorgeous drawings of Zelda holding Gloriana and Gloriana by herself being reviewed as 'Ace, man' by the mortal who rested a hand on the 134 year old warlock's shoulder. As Harvey looked over at Zelda and Faustus, Faustus lighting Zelda's cigarette for her as she held it to her mouth, the pair seeming to be in deep conversation, he spoke up

"I know some of what you're going through." Nerves flickering across his face as the two adults looked over at him with a look that seemed as though they were disgusted that he'd broken into their private bubble in order to speak to them, prejudgement already written on their faces as he continued, "My brother was there one minute and gone the next, I left him as he pushed me out of the tumbling down mines and never saw him again. It's not the same as Gloria ... um ... I mean _Gloriana's_ disappearance from your lives... but maybe it'll help to know you're not alone." He finished with a shrug, Zelda and Faustus looking at each other as the room stood still, everyone silently watching the scene, not expecting Faustus to give Harvey a little respectful nod and thank him for his words, his expression nonplussed as he spoke, disbelief that he was actually saying such words on his face, Zelda arching an eyebrow in bemusement at her husband as Harvey shrugged and said it was alright, his obvious intimidation lifting ever so slightly as he went on to conversationally ask how Faustus kept his hair slicked back so well, remarking that he couldn't ever keep his held in the gel for longer than a minute, Faustus replying in a disinterested voice, quite clearly wondering when this boy would stop talking to him, that he used a spell, Harvey laughing before asking, "Wait, really?"

Zelda, having had enough of this small talk 2 seconds into the conversation and being able to tell Faustus was struggling to fight the urge to cast a silencing charm on the mortal from the grip he had on his cane, snapped 'Enough!' in an attempt to break the mediocrity the teenage boy was bringing into the room, continuing, "This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be sitting in here doing nothing we should be out there looking!" Gesturing to the outside world and giving Harvey a disapproving look as she stood up, crossing her arms and heading over to the decanter on the kitchen side, pouring herself a tall glass of gin and taking a large swig, Faustus saying in a cold, stern voice that they were doing their best, expression one of disappointment at his wife's behaviour, Zelda laughing mockingly at that, eyes ablaze with fury, slamming her glass onto the kitchen side and seething, "If we were 'doing our best' she'd be home by now!"

Faustus stood up, telling Zelda that she needed to calm herself as everyone watched from the side-lines, Ambrose and Hilda sharing a look, both wondering if they should do something as Faustus walked towards his wife, stopping a few feet away from her and looking at her as she stared him down, the woman saying in a choked voice,

"If we'd done 'our best' we wouldn't need to be doing this at all," Eyes narrowing as she looked up at her spouse, "and you expect me to sit and listen whilst _you,_ " She hissed, pushing Faustus in the chest forcefully (the action certainly going to leave a bruise), "have your ego stroked by some mortal?!"

The woman pointing towards Harvey with her cigarette, Faustus grabbing the woman by the wrists and shouting

" _You're_ the one who left the door unlocked after you left the room, I just followed suit! That's the reason we're in this mess!"

The faces of husband and wife inches apart as the room collectively inhaled in shock, hatred for each other on the fighting couple's faces as they paused, eyes locked in a staring match as Hilda came scurrying over to the pair just as Zelda asked

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother? That this was my fault?"

Hilda hovering a few feet away as Faustus let go of Zelda's wrists, pink marks indented deep into the woman's skin as he said defeatedly, tone softer now, the man shaking his head

"No... no... I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that..."

Zelda slapping Hilda's hand from her shoulder as she whispered, a quiet wrath in her words, "And what exactly did you mean, _husband_?" Biting ferocity in the used title as the two looked at each other with intensity.

There was a moment of silence, Faustus putting a hand to his brow as he sighed and answered, "I only meant that none of this is how it should be. I don't blame you, there's nothing to blame, we both made a stupid mistake but that didn't entitle whoever has Gloriana to take her."

Both still angry, the air electrified by previous resentment and softening as the couple began to understand each other, Hilda said to Zelda that she should maybe sit down again, Zelda saying she was fine standing, cheeks flushing with savage vehemence as she took a drag of her cigarette, Faustus taking a moment before saying he was going for a walk, grabbing his coat before leaving the house. 

* * *

Zelda's breasts felt like they were filled with lava, having swollen and grown achy as the time had passed in which Gloriana had not been required to feed, the woman alone in the bedroom she and Faustus were using with her breast pump in hand, sitting on the bed as she used it, the pain in her breasts being relieved by the action, Zelda sitting in silence and continuing to squeeze the handle of the pump as The Swan from The Carnival of the Animals by Saint-Saëns played in the background, the emotion in the music soothing her tumultuous emotions as she listened. Even though Gloriana wasn't there she was still having to use the breast pump every couple of hours due to her breasts continuing to produce milk, unable to put mother nature on pause during the event of her missing child and therefore hiding herself away for about 20 minutes every 2 - 3 hours, the extreme discomfort in her breasts a reminder of her loss and something Zelda took as a punishment for losing her daughter, sitting in the soreness until Hilda ordered her to stop her self induced torture, having been scolded by her sister a short time ago and in respect to this heading upstairs to rid herself of the pain and liquid. 

Looking up she saw Faustus enter the room and turned back to her work as he sat down next to her on the bed. The man had got home from his walk late last night and they'd briefly discussed what had happened between them, deciding to let it be in the past and deeming it a display of how tightly wound up they both were, shrugging it off as they were too tired to talk about it any further, Faustus reaching out his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Zelda's ear as she finished using the breast pump, taking the pump off the top of it and replacing it with the lid that had been seated next to her, Zelda meeting Faustus's gaze as he said he'd ask Hilda to put it in the fridge, both of them playing the game of 'let's keep the milk until we have to throw it away in case Gloriana comes back and needs it' and not saying anything about it, acting as if it were normal.

"Are you ready?" Faustus asked, standing up and offering Zelda his hand after she'd done up the buttons on her fitted, long sleeved, burgundy blouse with a tie neck, the woman taking it before heading downstairs with him, Zelda removing her black fur coat from the coat stand and putting it on as Hilda took the container from Faustus, moving on to put it in the fridge and then pass Zelda a black headscarf, asking her if she needed to borrow her sunglasses, Zelda shaking her head and saying she had some in her pocket, putting them on and moving on to pull on her black leather gloves. 

As Hilda pulled on her pink floral headscarf and sunglasses Faustus put on his coat and gloves, taking hold of the his cane before asking

"Are Prudence, Ambrose and Sabrina meeting us there?" 

Hilda nodding and saying they were, adding that she hoped they'd be safe from the cameras as they left the house, locking up behind them and heading to the field a 20 minute drive away. When they arrived at the field cameras and reporters were already there, journalists waiting to get pictures of the trio and proceeding to snap some for their respective newspapers as the adults exited the car. In the field people with sticks were hunting through it, Scent Hounds moving through the grass with their noses to the ground. Late yesterday night a tip had been called in to the number the police had set up talking of suspicious activity near the mines the Kinkles worked at, said mines not being far from the field. Police had searched there, as had some members of the Academy but they'd had no luck finding anything and so a search was underway in the fields near the mines to see if anything would show up there. As Zelda was handed a stick she entered the field, keeping her head low to avoid the cameras and walking as the trio spread out, pushing grass and greenery out of the way with sticks, Hilda ruffling the ears of a Scent Hound before being told not to distract the dog by an Officer, the witch pulling a face as she amusedly said 'oops' in an attempt at getting Zelda to laugh, having no joy as Zelda ignored her, walking through the grass and searching with a frown of concentration on her face as Prudence met up with her and promptly told her that nothing had been found yet, heading back to her own search as they all looked for something that would lead them to Gloriana.

To find her child Zelda would punish the whole of humanity. She would burn down the earth, she would turn down the heat, she would take away every morsel to eat, she would turn every field into stone where she would walk crying alone. She would go to Hell and beg until her knees bled, she thought as the search proved fruitless, and at the end of it, with nothing to show for the hunt, she re-joined her family, responding to Ambrose's question of 'what do we do now?' by saying

"It's obvious. We go to Hell."

* * *

It took them a while to wait until the police weren't around and no one was watching for the small group of Faustus, Hilda, Ambrose and Zelda (Prudence and Sabrina staying behind in case there was any news) to make their way to the mines. Once there it was a long walk through the mines right to the bottom of the earth and through a gateway. They walked for hours through the nine circles as carefully as they could, it was sweltering, the small group feeling very warm, tired and out of breath as they arrived at the final circle where Lilith held her court, the mix of pure darkness and bright flames of Hell making their eyes hurt, the smell of fire and smoke being inhaled by them little by little as they travelled.

"I... I'm in Hell. Literally in Hell. Oh if Crowley could see me now!" Ambrose said in shock, his forehead coated in sweat as they arrived where they needed to be, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he stared at his surroundings, in utter disbelief as Hilda gave him an excited smile, Faustus raised an eyebrow at him and Zelda chastised him for, as Sabrina had once called it when she'd heard him express joy, 'fanboying.' 

A short while into their travels Ambrose spoke up once more, asking, "What's that smell?" and looking shocked as Faustus informed him that it was the scent of burning souls, this causing Ambrose's eyes to widen as he continued to say, his jovial tone not fooling anyone, "I had hoped it may smell somewhat more-"

"What?" Cut in Zelda savagely, "Like lotus flowers?"

Ambrose falling quiet after she asked him to remain silent for the rest of the journey as they didn't want anyone to know they were there until they arrived at their intended point of the final circle.

They walked a little further until they came to a large door, Hilda musing over how they were expected to get through that as Faustus stepped forwards and banged on it thrice with his cane, Hilda whispering that that was one way to do it, instantly shutting up upon being given a sharp elbow in the side by Zelda, the demon named Beelzebub appearing seconds later and giving them all a look before asking in a sickeningly sinister voice

"And what are 4 humans doing here in the fiery pit?"

His tone making even Faustus roll his eyes upon hearing his dramatics.

"Beelzebub, we are witches and warlocks come to speak to Lilith on urgent business, where is your mother and queen?" Replied Zelda, strength in her voice. Being told the Queen was having dinner Zelda ordered, "Well then, summon her, tell her the parents of the Spellman-Blackwood child are here on a matter of urgency."

The demon seemingly impressed by the commanding tone in her words as he said, "Of course, and whilst you wait for her to agree," pausing to run his eyes over Zelda before continuing, voice grotesque, "Would you like to join us at the feast?"

Faustus feeling anger and competitiveness well inside him as he stretched an arm out in front of his wife protectively, snapping

"Be gone, demon, go do as we ask!"

Beelzebub giving Faustus a glare before backing out of the doorway and heading to the Great Hall to get Lilith, the Queen of Hell rolling her eyes upon being told the quartet were there and saying irritatedly for them to come through if they must, reluctantly setting down her knife and standing up from her large black painted oak wood, red tablecloth covered table, stepping away from her banquet to greet those who had helped her gain power over Hell and looking them over as they knelt in her presence, heads bowed until Lilith told them to get up, an expectant expression on her face as she gestured outwards with her arms and declared

"Well, what are you doing here? Beelzebub says you're here about your daughter but the child is in no danger now, Lucifer is dead, so what have you come to trouble me?"

"She's missing." Stated Ambrose, unable to decide whether or not to keep his gaze on the Queen, his eyes flickering from her and then to the floor.

"Missing?" Asked Lilith, putting her hands on her hips and pausing before asking bluntly, "And what do you believe I'm going to do about that?"

The inferno of Hell seemed to grow hotter as flames flickered in large pitch fork shaped candle holders, the red and black architecture and décor almost overpowering in grandeur as it made up the room, the demons, 13 of them to be exact, all watching the scene with either a terrifying grin or glare on their faces, only one of them looking a trifle bored, everyone watching the show of Witches and Warlocks V Queen of Hell as if it were their favourite thing in the world.

"Your Majesty," Began Zelda, stepping forwards, Lilith running her eyes over her and allowing a small half smirk to twist onto one side of her mouth as she saw how spellbindingly beautiful she was, feeling lust flood her as she moved her gaze from the Witch's face and hair to her body and glamorous fashion sense, listening as she continued to say, "May I be so bold as to beseech you to aid us in finding our child? Remember what the fallen Dark Lord said, she is a child of unspeakable power, power which is already showing itself, surely that makes her worthy of saving?" The woman had a point, Lilith thought, finding the attitude and the power Zelda radiated enough to give her chills in this boiling hot room, locking eyes with her and not looking away as she continued, "She is going to grow up to be witch of incredible power, power that may even benefit you one day, if we find her."

Hmm, perhaps she could help save the brat then, Lilith mused, for a price of course, continuing to look at Zelda as Faustus broke in, his voice fervid as he bargained

"If you help us find her then we will allow you to call on us if you ever need her power for anything, anything of great import that her powers may specifically be of aid to you for, but to do that we need to be able to find her. You are the First Witch, please help us find our lost one."

Ugh. The man was beginning to get on Lilith's nerves now, and as she looked at the two others behind her, wondering if they were going to say something and being pleased when they didn't, she sighed heavily and finally broke the gaze she and Zelda had been partaking in to say, "Alright. Fine. I'll help."

Hilda and Ambrose letting words of gratitude peel out of their lips in response to this as they heard the agreement in a way that made Lilith want to slap them and go back on her promise, which she would have done if the strawberry blonde witch she'd helped save the life of hadn't looked so relieved.

Putting up a hand for silence she continued, to say

"Ah, Ah, Ah, quiet now, mummy's not finished!" The two victorious British sounding humans falling quiet, Zelda and her pathetic appearing little husband turning back to face her from where they'd been looking at each other in relief as Lilith stated, "I expect payment." 

Ambrose looking worried, joy visibly vanishing from him as he stammered

"W-We don't have any money."

Lilith gave him a look that suggested he was of second rate intelligence before declaring

"Money? Why would I need money? I'm the Queen of Hell, warlock. Are you _new_?"

Ambrose bowing his head in embarrassment as Lilith turned to Zelda and outstretched her hand towards her, ordering 

"Lady Blackwood, come to me."

Zelda doing as the Mother of Demons said as soon as she said it, taking Lilith's outstretched hand and standing in front of her, matching the intensity in her gaze as she asked

"What is the payment you require?"

Lilith giving Zelda a lingering look, a seductive smile forming onto her lips as she stated

"A kiss."

Faustus went to argue, his eyes widening as he began to object, stepping forwards to intervene but stopping as soon as Zelda held up a hand to halt him in his tracks, turning her head towards her husband and saying that if it was what the Queen of Hell wanted then it was what she would have, telling him to remember that this was for their daughter, not telling him the part about her being thrilled at the idea of getting to kiss a figure she'd been a little in love with since she'd first heard of her centuries ago, Faustus allowing himself to step back, silent in the knowledge that she was right even if he didn't approve of the idea of Lilith taking what was his. With a curve of her lips Zelda looked up at Lilith through her eyelashes and asked, 'Shall we?' her pupils dilating as she leant in, Lilith smiling a tantalizing smile at her, pulse quickening, heartbeat elevating as she placed a hand against Zelda's cheek and captured her lips with hers. 

Pulling away several moments later Lilith and Zelda looked at each other for a second before Zelda bowed her head respectfully at the woman, stepping backwards away from her and glancing up once more, not taking her eyes from her until she arrived back next to her husband, Faustus putting an arm around her shoulders in a crushing grip that showed just how protective he was over his wife, his jealousy over someone else possessing her obvious, Zelda turning to him, resting a hand against his shirt and lovingly brushing her fingers over his chest, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his, the pair kissing each other with equal desire, pulling away after a minute or so, Faustus seemingly reassured by this shared tender moment, bending down and kissing his wife lingeringly on her forehead, Zelda and he remaining pressed against each other, looking towards Lilith as she began speaking.

"I'll need something of your daughter's to help you find her. Do you have anything on you?"

Faustus taking out the baby bonnet he had picked up in his office about a week or so ago out of his pocket and handing it to the woman, Hilda speaking up that they had tried to find her by using one of her baby booties and a charm, quieting as Lilith told her that a simple charm was not at all what she was planning, the brunette calling for one of her demon children to get her a pot and her collection of herbs and powders, a demon doing so and handing the items to her as soon as he returned carrying a medium sized wooden box with light brown wood and red vines on the doors alongside a copper cooking pot.

Placing the bonnet in the pot Lilith summoned hellfire, singeing the bonnet and burning it to ash, ignoring the horrified 'But I made that!' from a devastated Hilda as she watched one of her creations be destroyed, opening up the cabinet and adding calamus root and heather flowers into the pot for luck, clove powder for its property of helping those gain what they seeked and kava kava root powder for success, adding in several other things before mixing it all together, turning it into powder and pouring the contents into a tiny glass bottle before shutting her eyes and reciting words to herself in a language none of the Spellmans or Blackwoods recognised. As she did this the glass bottle proceeded to glow a deep navy colour, Lilith ignoring the fact that the ground began cracking underneath her as she spoke, Zelda hearing Lilith say Gloriana's name and wondering how she knew it as as far as she knew no one had told her it, the force of the shaking only excelling as Lilith repeated the chant, one of the columns on the far side of the room falling to the ground and shattering the floor beneath it as the woman opened her eyes, the tremors still rumbling through the ground as she looked towards the family and said the words they'd been longing to here for far too long,

"I know where your daughter is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one before the epilogue, I do have ideas for a sequel though so if anyone wants one or has anything they'd like me to put in one let me know in the comments! 
> 
> The sentence 'she would burn down the earth, she would turn down the heat, she would take away every morsel to eat, she would turn every field into stone where she would walk crying alone' is an ode to the song Proserpina by Martha Wainwright.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you made it this far, even one word responses make my day!


	19. Prometheus, Lamia and Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter has descriptions of violence. Don't read if this will trigger you, let me know in the comments if you were unable to read it and I can summarise the chapter for you.

Far away in the outskirts of a town in the south of Australia the sky was black as the clock struck 11pm, the stars above trying to shine but finding themselves lost behind fog. On the far side of a field opposite a quarry there sat an old rock face with jagged shards sticking forth from it, a boarded-up cave with age old rusty nails keeping the slats in place, and a labyrinth of tunnels situated a short distance away from the mouth of the cave and dropping down deep into the earth in a maze of empty desolate walls and ground that had been emptied by miners for the last time 20 years ago. As fog surrounded the opening of the abandoned mine a bat flitted across the air, passing a sign that read No Entry whilst a deer ran through the forest, the creature's hooves clicking against the ground being the only sound in the air. 

Deep inside the mess of tunnels there was a cleared out area of rocky flooring, candles were lit, an old rocking chair sat in the corner creaking back and forth as if someone had been sitting in it recently, a log fire burned at the centre of the room spitting hot sparks into the air, and a baby's cries were audible as they bounced off the walls of the cave. 

"Why is she still crying?" Asked a voice, "We've fed her recently!"

"She's too little for cow's milk, it's making her stomach hurt is all, oh there there little one you're alright." Came another, trying to soothe the crying baby in her arms as she rocked them gently.

As the blonde witch named Gryla looked over at Shirley Jackson she asked 

"Did you put up the wards?"

The dark haired woman rolling her eyes at Gryla's question and snapping 'Yes! For the Thousandth time!' in response, a reply which Gryla rolled her eyes at, standing up as she settled Gloriana in the makeshift wooden crib, rubbing her stomach as she cast a gentle soothing charm on the fussing baby, blowing her a kiss after telling her to go to sleep.

"When are we going to do it?" Asked Shirley, holding her hands out in front of a fire as she shivered, eyeing a large spider that hung from the wall across from her, grimacing at it's legs as they dangled in the air whilst it hung from its web.

"Soon." Answered Gryla, turning her face away from the crib and ignoring Shirley's complaint that she'd said that many times yet they still hadn't gone through with the deed.

"You keep saying that!" Snarled Shirley, rubbing her hands together, "We have to do it soon or else we risk being caught!"

With a long suffering expression Gryla nodded and said that she knew this but that they had to wait until the time was right, they couldn't sacrifice the little girl on any night other than a full moon otherwise Shirley wouldn't be able to summon Lamia, as was their plan. The duo planned to sacrifice Gloriana to the demon in order to make sure Zelda Spellman felt the most pain she could, Shirley wanting to cause her suffering just like Zelda had caused her in the days of their youth in which she had stolen Faustus away from her on the first day of term at the Academy, Zelda charming Faustus instantly and pulling him away from her grasp, as she had done every other male who dared to give Shirley attention, the woman taking this as a deep rooted insult instead of realising that if those men could be so easily taken from her then they weren't true matches in the first place, the toxic fight of woman against woman taking place between the pair even though Zelda wasn't aware of Shirley's plight, often sending the suitors who had come to her away after deeming them dull or insipid creatures and believing they had gone back to Shirley, assuming she had found others to date as whenever she had seen her some of the quieter boys had been hovering around her, Shirley's hatred of Zelda blinding her to all other avenues. Gryla had agreed to the idea of the sacrifice as when the late Constance Blackwood had fallen pregnant Faustus had come to her and offered up the babe on the condition that it was a daughter, however both twins died after childbirth and because of this she had never been gifted a child from the man, Gryla planning to harvest Gloriana's soul and add her to her family of spirit children by way of getting her wish. 

As the pair had this conversation Gloriana began to cry again and as Gryla told her Yule Lads to go check the perimeter Shirley hissed at Gloriana to be quiet as the infant continued to cry, her screams echoing around the walls of the cave, the baby able to sense and hear the bubbling anger, resentment and danger both in the air and within the two witches. At 5 months old she was able to understand object permanence and know that her family weren't there, not yet understanding about the concept of time and as such not able to know if they would return, greatly distressed by their absence and crying for them in the hope that they would come to her, the repeated cries irritating Shirley to no end, causing her to snap at the baby often.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Shouted Shirley, going over to the crib and seething, "Why won't you stop, you little brat? You never know when to leave alone, just like your voracious sluts of parents."

"Hush now, Shirley, go gather some wood from the east cave," Spoke up Gryla, bending down and picking up a wriggling Gloriana from her cot, rocking her and gently shushing her as the baby began to quiet once in the woman's arms, Gryla smiling down at her and kissing her forehead, whispering sweetly, "Oh, you're a good girl, aren't you? A very good girl. Yes... you shall be a wonderful new addition to my little family."

* * *

As the small group of the Spellman-Blackwood family joined hands on the astral plane they watched as fire burned around the abandoned mine Lilith had told them to go to, watching it catch flight in the wind and crackle loudly in furious bursts, the heat and bright orange shade of the flame being so strong that the witches' and warlocks' had to shield their eyes by placing their hands flat against their brow, the sound of a horrific ghostly screaming echoing around the woods as trees were ripped up from their roots and the stars turned black in the sky. Staring at the scene Hilda paused before asking, wincing a little as the screaming hurt her ears

"So, who's going to peer inside that large, foreboding looking mine to see if she's there, then?" Her tone highlighting the fact that she clearly didn't want it to be her as it wobbled a little whilst she attempted a voice laced with faux cheer, Zelda giving her a side eye before telling her that she was going to be the one to do it, Hilda's face dropping as she said, "Right. Me. Of course... of course it's me, how did I not see that coming? Ok then. I'll just- ... I mean I'm sure Ambrose could always go inst-" Stopping her words as she saw the skin meltingly fierce glare her sister and Faustus were shooting her, giving them a nod and saying, "Off I go then..." Shooting the mine a wary look before moving towards it, making sure to keep a look out for Psychopomps.

As she arrived at the entrance she managed to silently manoeuvre a wooden slat to the side so that she could slip through, doing just that and finding a discarded lantern on the ground, quickly saying a lighting spell before turning and looking at the 5 different tunnels she had the chance of going down. Sighing she muttered under her breath to herself before heading closer towards one of the tunnels that seemed to be the one where crying was coming from, choosing to go down that one and moving along it as fast as she could, walking for what seemed like an age but was really only a few minutes before she heard voices, stopping at the end of the tunnel and peering inside a large cavern, spotting Shirley Jackson sitting with Gryla, the pair seeming to be arguing.

"Oh, hello, what are you two doing here?" Whispered Hilda to herself, looking to her right and seeing the first Psychopomp appear, swallowing hard and heading over to the baby cot at the other side of the cavern, peering inside, a large relieved smile appearing on her face as she looked down, seeing her niece squirming in the crib and wailing her displeasure at the world. "Gloriana!" She breathed, tears filling her eyes as she rested a hand to the baby's chest and stroked it gently, "Oh I know, love, I know, it's not nice being away from us is it? You must miss us so much... do you want to know a secret?" She asked, Gloriana's sobs quieting into a gentle fussing before she cooed up at her aunt, recognising her voice and presence even in the Astral plane despite not being there herself, the infant letting out a little squeak as Hilda rested her head against her chest and continued, "The secret is we all miss you so much too," Allowing her tears to begin falling and raising her head once more to ask, "We've seen what you did to the grounds outside, were you leaving us a signal or where you just so upset that the elements took a beating?" Hilda asking this with a small smile on her face, proud either way as she spoke of the fire, black stars, screams and uprooted trees surrounding the exterior of the mine.

Hearing the flutter of another Psychopomp's wings Hilda turned her head from the form of her niece and wiped her eyes, standing up, knowing she should get back to the others before it became too late and the birds carried their souls to the nether realm.

Standing paralysed in time right where Hilda left them Zelda and Faustus waited to bear witness to whatever news Hilda was bringing them, seeing the woman rush over to them, Psychopomps flying after her as she finally stopped at their feet, managing to tell them Gloriana was in the caves before they had to return to their chosen reality back in Greendale.

Arriving back in the walls of the Academy's sanctuary the family looked at each other, Ambrose holding a little smile on his face as he asked, clearly knowing the answer

"So, just how soon are we going back for her?"

* * *

Arriving in Australia, the strength of all 4 witches' and warlocks' magic being enough to transport them there via teleportation, Ambrose, Hilda, Zelda and Faustus crept to the entrance of the cave and as Faustus managed to carefully cast the wooden slats boarded across the entrance to one the side, Ambrose kept a look out for anyone spotting them and Hilda guided them along the pathway to the section of the cave she had seen Gloriana in, the quartet moving as softly and silently as they could. Upon arrival at the mouth of the cavern Zelda's chest flooded with pain as she heard Gloriana crying, her eyes narrowing in anger as she spotted Gryla holding her daughter, desperate to strike her down where she stood and take Gloriana back that instant. As Hilda squeezed her hand the pair shared a look of understandable annoyance and, silencing their words with a non verbal spell, the group briefly discussed how they were going to do this, noting the exits and entrances of the cave and going over what possible moves Gryla and Shirley would make in an attempt to block them either physically or magically. After their plan was formed Faustus broke the spell silencing their voices and they waited until the backs of both witches' were turned before spreading out over the cavern.

As their steps were heard both Gryla and Shirley whirled round, Gryla's grip on Gloriana tightening as Hilda cast a spell that would stop anyone from leaving via any means and said, tone cold, that they shouldn't try to leave as her spell had made it so they couldn't, Shirley letting out an annoyed 'How are you here?!' in their direction and Gryla momentarily looking as though she were remorseful for her actions before warning

"Don't take another step. I was promised a child by Faustus Blackwood and yours is the one I'll be taking, Zelda Blackwood."

Hilda, Zelda and Ambrose turned to Faustus with a look of 'you promised her _what_?' on their faces, and he hastily explained that before he had seen the error of his ways he had made the promise of giving Gryla any daughters he may have had during his marriage to Constance, Zelda frowning at him before nodding her reluctant acceptance of his actions, not pardoning him for them but able to see from his grief over Gloriana's kidnapping that he no longer desired to give up any daughters.

Gloriana was so close, all anyone wanted to do was to grab her from the clutches of Gryla and leave but they knew the two women had to pay for their actions, the worry that if they went to take the baby from her either witch would lash out or worse - hurt Gloriana - being the main concern hanging in the air.

"Why, Shirley?" Was all Zelda could ask, incredulity in her tone, looking at her with hostility on her face, able to feel Faustus's glare at the woman, Ambrose's shock and Hilda's anger even without looking at them, "Why take our child?"

"Because you took everything from me right from the beginning. The husband standing next to you should have been mine and you dazzled any man who ever gave me a second look, turning them away from me like the scheming harlot you are!" Shirley raged, Hilda letting out a 'that's rich coming from you!' in defence of her sister.

Faustus struck first, casting a spell that made Shirley plummet backwards against one of the stalagmites protruding from the ground. Upon managing to pull herself back up Shirley cast a confounding spell, which Faustus deflected, the pair beginning to fight. Zelda turned to Gryla, demanding she hand her her daughter and Gryla refused, saying that she wouldn't be doing that, coldly remarking that she needed the child to complete the sacrifice to Lamia, Zelda seeing red and casting a wounding charm, cutting the woman's face all the way from her temple to her chin, this sending Gryla's spirit children into a frenzy, Hilda and Ambrose managing to block their attack on Zelda and ending up in a battle to keep them at bay, trying confusing, burning, displacing and injuring spells one after the other as the 'Laddies' tried to attack them, Shirley already starting to lose the battle to Faustus as they cast spell after spell after spell, the woman hurling insults his way and telling him how she planned to kill Gloriana just like any child of he and Zelda's deserved, the man eventually casting a weakening spell on her and tearing one of the stalagmites from the floor with a wave of his hand, using it to slice open Shirley's upper arm, hearing her scream and watching the blood begin to flow from her before proceeding to bombard her with spells and attacks. Hilda and Ambrose managed to kill one of the Yule Lads by harnessing the electricity in the air for a banishment spell and as Gryla saw everything was slowly beginning to fail she placed Gloriana in her crib and raised a blade above the infant, Zelda knocking the air from the woman's lungs and ripping the knife from her clutches, stabbing Gryla through the chest with it and grabbing her by the hair, repeatedly beating her head against the floor. As Hilda called to Ambrose to try a spell that would make the Lads turn on each other and Faustus sliced through the muscle straight down to the bone of Shirley's thigh, Zelda snarled at Gryla that it was over for her and the bloody faced woman laughed, looking up at Zelda as her vision began to fade and whispering that she shouldn't have killed her because she'd set up a failsafe spell around Gloriana's crib in the event of her death, the woman exhaling air one last time as the light drained from her eyes, this action paired with the screaming of Shirley as Faustus continued to torture her. In the moments after Gryla's death the Yule Lads began to shriek and one by one they disappeared, burning up and screaming as they had their life force ripped from them, dying one after the other as Hilda and Ambrose turned to look at each other.

"Their life force was tied to their mother!" Gleefully exclaimed Ambrose as he and Hilda beamed at each other, their happiness cut short as Zelda let out a cry of her husband's name, the blood soaked warlock and everyone else turning to look as fire burst into life around Gloriana's crib.

As Zelda went to run through it Hilda let out a cry of 'No, Zels!' twinned with Ambrose's plea of 'Auntie!', Zelda letting out a chilling shriek of pain as she made it a few feet into the flames, buckling over as they licked at her skin, struggling to push through it and unable to, the fire seeming to make it so that for some reason she couldn't move any further forward towards the heart of the fire despite desperately trying to, it was as if something was stopping her. Suddenly realising what the flames were Faustus rushed to Zelda, pulling her away from them as she fought against his hold, kicking, hitting and squirming in his arms as she tried to escape them, yelling at him to let her go, Faustus pinning her to his chest, telling her that the fire wasn't just fire but that it was in fact the Flames of Prometheus and that only he could go through them as the flames demanded a father with true love in his heart for the child cast inside the circle to rescue them, telling her to take care of Shirley and that he'd go through, letting her go as he turned towards the flames.

Pulling herself upright Zelda walked across the room towards Shirley, who had tried to crawl away from where she lay in a pool of blood with her limbs ripped open by a stalagmite's jagged edge. As Hilda and Ambrose bound her to the stalagmite behind her with the rope she had intended to use to hold Gloriana down during her sacrifice, Zelda looked at Shirley with her jaw set, eyes narrowed, a livid storm of loathing in her eyes as she took in the pitiful woman who began to beg for her life, Zelda removing her as-yet-unused-unused dagger from where it had been strapped to her thigh and raising it, proceeding to begin her carefully planned torture of the person who had stolen her child.

As Faustus made his way through the fire surrounding his wailing daughter he let out a cry as the flames that had been eating at his clothes and turning them to rags finally made their way to his skin, beginning to char his flesh. Wiping sweat from his brow as he pushed through the pain he began to cough as the smoke from the fire filled his lungs, gasping for air as Gloriana continued to cry, the man suddenly realising how Zelda must have felt when he had cast the choking spell on her. As he made his way closer to the crib he couldn't think, he couldn't see, he was unable to feel anything other than pain, all he could do was struggle for air, his lungs screaming as none came. Stumbling through the fire he cried out as he felt the flames licking the wounds on his back from the Flagellation he had received from Zelda after he had apologised, the fire burning them and causing them to sting with more pain than he had ever felt. Desperately trying to make his way through the towers of flame he felt nothing but agony, his skin melting, bones going weak and springy, muscles turning into a play dough consistency as his entire being was torn into, the fire extinguishing itself as soon as Faustus arrived at the crib Gloriana was in, his clothing ripped and torn by the flames but still covering his body as he grabbed his daughter from her cot and held her to him, kissing the top of her head and gently shushing her as she quieted down, looking down at her and offering her calming words, a smile blossoming on his face as she reached out a tiny hand towards him and cooed happily. Walking away from the cot he realised that although he felt pain, the flames having burned him, he no longer felt weak, his bones were set and his muscles worked fine, the power of Prometheus's spell having tried hard to eviscerate him and failing, his love for Gloriana helping him pass the test undefeated. As he made his way around the deceased body of Shirley he grinned at Zelda and as soon as she turned round the woman's eyes went wide, her mouth half opening as she let out an emotional filled 'Oh!' and reached her arms out towards the baby in the man's arms, scooping her daughter into her embrace and letting tears fall as she held her, looking towards her family in shock before turning her gaze back to her daughter, a smile on her face as she leant down and kissed her forehead, breathing her in and letting out a shuddering breath as she held the baby she'd feared she'd never see again, Hilda and Ambrose smiling as they looked at their returned loved one, Hilda asking if Gloriana was ok, Ambrose unable to stop a chuckle of relief escaping his lips as Zelda said she seemed fine, Faustus laughing as Gloriana reached out towards her mother and took hold of her hair, the man's pupils dilating as he looked at the scene of his two girls reunited, Zelda rocking Gloriana up and down and talking to her affectionately as Hilda and Ambrose peered in to look at her, the father of the infant wrapping an arm around his wife as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Praise Lilith she's safe..." Zelda whispered as Gloriana drifted off to sleep, clutching her daughter as though she were afraid she'd vanish, Faustus kissing his wife on the cheek as Hilda and Ambrose gazed down at the baby, replying sincerely as he gazed upon his wife and child

"Yes... Praise Lilith, indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the final one but there is going to be a SEQUEL so make sure you're subscribed to my profile so that you get emailed when it comes out. 🖤


	20. A Crown of Fire and Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter! Thanks so much to all the lovely people who have commented and given kudos to this story, I really appreciate it. As it's the final chapter you'll want to unsubscribe and instead bookmark the fic so that you can come back to it again, if you want to that is, don't forget! 🖤

They were home. Safe at home... now to climb the tracks back from where they had been. In the aftermath of it all Gryla's body was sent back to the mountains to return to the earth and when the police were informed of everything the family said they acted in self-defence, which in a way they had because if they hadn't of acted who knew what would have happened to Gloriana? Shirley's body was sent to her family, a small funeral service being held for the woman and attended by those who had cared for her in life, of which there were only a handful of individuals. Zelda and Faustus allowed only one news article to be written by a highly prestigious paper in order to break the news that Gloriana had been found, only doing so to smother the rumour mill and to put a stop to any other coverage on their daughter's case. The students at the Academy threw a party in Gloriana's honour and in the aftermath of her return home the little one's family took a while to readjust and let the dust settle, overjoyed and shocked that she'd returned to them and going out of their way to be around her, even going so far as to have her placed in her crib or on her playmat wherever the family where so that they didn't have to be without her. 

"It's just so lovely to have her home again..." Hilda had chirped whilst setting the dinner table, ruffling her niece's curls as Zelda cradled her, Sabrina waved a rattle in front of the baby, Ambrose sat drawing and Prudence talked with her father, all of them sitting on chairs around the kitchen table, each one of them looking to be around Gloriana even if they were sharing her company indirectly.

Three months passed and in them Gloriana woke up constantly, crying loudly and painfully, remaining highly distressed until her mother or father came to her aid, lullabies needing to be sang and soothing words needing to be crooned until the infant calmed, her parents often jolting awake from nightmares, the fear that their child had been taken overshadowing them until they checked her cot.

Gloriana's first teething pains began, Hilda lovingly remarking 'oh Zels' when she found the woman worrying over her daughter, Ambrose joking that they should give the infant some scotch to calm her and mollify the pain, a joke which Zelda hadn't appreciated, the remark ending with the warlock being firmly chastised and having to apologise profusely in order to get both parents to halt the death glares they were giving him in the moments after his (according to Zelda) 'ludicrous' suggestion.

The feeling of having Gloriana back home was second to none, the stress and lumps in the chests of the family slowly dissipating as time went on, it feeling odd to have her back home with them after thinking she would never return, yet also being the most precious gift they could have ever received. Soon life vaguely returned to normal, everyone's worry and upset calming as they were forced to go about their business. Often Zelda would have to rush to her daughter's cot to check she was safe, or Faustus would hear a noise and have to check every room in the residence he was in in order to make sure no one who wasn't meant to be in the building was there waiting to take his daughter. The after effects of everything hung in the air, moments of memory and flashes of seemingly irrational panic playing out daily whilst they all settled back into what had been their routine before everything had occurred. At one point two months after Gloriana's return Hilda found Zelda sitting on the floor by her daughter's crib with her head in her hands as she sobbed over the guilt she still felt, confiding in her that Ambrose had found Faustus angrily glaring with his gaze turned downwards towards his desk as tears of grief over the situation and fear for the future weighed heavy on his shoulders, the bubbly blonde admitting that she too felt similarly to her sister and brother in law and that she knew the others did too. 

Gloriana cried and cried in the aftermath of her return, she wailed and screamed, panicked and upset enough to make herself sick if anyone left her alone for longer than two minutes, the infant having to be carried around from place to place by whoever was looking after her that day in order to keep her calm, not that anyone other than the baby's family members ever looked after her, none of them trusting anyone else to take care of her just yet.

At the end of the third month after Gloriana's return Hilda stood mixing cake mix in a bowl for a celebration cake in honour of Prudence being made Head Girl at the Academy (something Sabrina had complained about endlessly, claiming the spot should have been hers instead) whilst Zelda stood next to her, half reading her missed morning paper (having been unable to read it that morning due to being plagued by nausea, as she was most mornings lately) and half absentmindedly handing Hilda the items she needed to add to the mixture, her short dark red painted nails gleaming in the light as she passed over various bits and bobs with minimal effort. As this was going on Ambrose sat by the fire reading a book, Sabrina was at school with Prudence, Faustus was working at his desk at the Academy and baby Gloriana was asleep in a bassinet by the sofa, situated next to her cousin.

As Hilda finished mixing everything together she offered Zelda the spoon to have a taste, claiming she couldn't tell if it tasted good enough, and Zelda looked at her sister for a moment before extending her hand and running a finger along the spoon to gather a bit of the mixture, putting the tip of said finger into her mouth and tasting the mixture, something she would never have done beforehand. 

"It's fine, Hilda, stop fussing." She declared, wiping her finger on her sister's apron before going back to her paper.

Hilda looked at her sister for a few moments before Ambrose stood up, the teaspoon resting on the saucer of the teacup he was walking over to the sink falling onto the floor, Hilda remarking 'Someone's having a baby' as Ambrose bent down to pick it up.

 _"What?"_ Snapped Zelda affrontedly, flicking her paper downwards as she looked at her sister, expression almost angry looking, as if she was annoyed at the woman for saying such a foolish statement.

Hilda met her gaze and shrugged, saying something about the old wives tale of a spoon falling from a witch or warlock's cup meaning a baby was on it's way. She looked at her sister, who's cheeks were flushed red, and paused for a moment as everything clicked into place - the sickness, the increased irritability, the sweet tooth. The blonde turned to look at Ambrose, who had a Cheshire cat smile forming on his face as the penny dropped, Hilda looking back towards Zelda before asking

"Zels, is it you? Are you having a baby?"

Her tone all-knowing and making Zelda bristle as she feigned interest in her paper, wondering how to play this for a moment before deciding against games and simply answering 'yes' in a disinterested voice as she read the Spanish words held in her paper.

"Oh, Zelda, that's wonderful! A sibling for Gloriana, a new baby, _two_ babies in the house, it's going to be so lovely!" Hilda exclaimed, pulling her sister into a hug, Zelda stiffening, still holding her paper outstretched awkwardly in one hand as she was embraced.

Ambrose grinned before congratulating his Aunt, and as soon as she was set free from her sister's grip Zelda was asked by Hilda if Faustus knew, Zelda shaking her head 'no' and being eagerly told she _had_ to tell him when he got back from work as he'd be so happy, Zelda saying she intended to.

After the commotion died down Ambrose went back to reading, Gloriana continued sleeping, oblivious to the events that had unfolded, and Hilda fussed about her sister, asking her questions such as how far along she was, if she had an inkling as to if it was a boy or a girl, how she was feeling, what names she was thinking of and generally babbling away excitedly as Zelda returned to her newspaper with an eye roll.

* * *

It was dark out when Faustus arrived back at the Spellman residence, cane sounding against the wooden floorboards as he entered the hallway and shut the door behind him, locking it with a wave of the hand before heading into the kitchen/living room area, pouring himself a whiskey from the decanter Zelda had situated on the wall cabinet near the fire, taking a sip of his drink before sighing and setting it down, reaching up to loosen his collar, undoing two of the buttons before picking his drink up again and taking another sip. 

It was quiet, he assumed everyone was asleep or at least in their rooms, and as the clock struck 11 the man moved towards the stairs and headed up into the attic room that was still used as his and Zelda's whenever he stayed over. They really needed to sort out the room situation, surely it would make more sense for Ambrose and Sabrina to have the sisters' room, Hilda to sleep in Sabrina's and for he and Zelda to have the attic, but as of yet no plan had been made, who knew, maybe in the future logic would triumph over convenience, but with this family he wasn't certain. 

As he made it to the final step at the very top of the house he peered round the door of the attic room and smiled at what he saw. Zelda was seated in the brown wooden rocking chair they had commissioned when their daughter had turned a month old, gently rocking it back and forth as she held Gloriana in her arms, her head bent downwards as she did so, the infant's sleepy eyes half open and her right hand wrapped around her mother's finger as Zelda quietly sang her a lullaby, her lilting soprano voice just above a whisper as she tenderly sang the words in an attempt to help Gloriana drift into slumber.

As he listened Faustus could just about make out the words, and as he watched his tired heart warmed at the scene.

"Eyes sapphire blue, pale skin like the moon, with a crown of fire and gold. You will be loved, this I know to be true, my sweet little flame headed girl." Zelda sang softly, unable to suppress a smile as Gloriana wriggled in her arms, continuing to sing, "They'll travel so far to revere and admire the Princess of fire and gold. For you will be loved, you will rouse and inspire my beautiful, flame headed girl. I'll watch you grow strong, see the lion you'll become, with a mane of fire and gold, oh you will be loved, and I'll be so proud, my beautiful, flame headed girl." Watching as Gloriana yawned she could tell the girl would fall asleep soon, finishing her lullaby as she saw the baby begin to shut her eyes, "So sleep my love, sleep, I'll be here as you dream, daughter of fire and gold, oh you are so loved, you're the heart of me, my beautiful baby girl."

As Gloriana's lost the battle between falling asleep and remaining awake, Zelda gazed down at her baby and remained still, not wanting to wake her up, only glancing up as she heard movement at the door, looking up to see Faustus with a small, loving smile on his face as his gaze remained on his wife and daughter.

"Faustus, I didn't hear you come home." Zelda said quietly, and the man slowly crossed the room, careful not to wake Gloriana, briefly capturing Zelda's lips in a kiss before pulling away.

"I arrived back here about 5 minutes ago. Has she only just fallen asleep?" He asked, looking down towards his daughter and tentatively stroking her hair.

"She slept a little earlier but woke up crying not long ago, it took a while to calm her down. I think her teething pains have returned, I doubt it will be long until her first tooth arrives." Replied Zelda, and Faustus nodded, considering this, offering to put their baby in her crib, Zelda agreeing and moving the sleeping baby into the man's arms, watching as he set her down in the cot, both parents careful not to make a sound for seconds after so as not to wake her.

When it seemed Gloriana would remain asleep Zelda stood up and helped Faustus with his cloak, hanging it up on the coat stand at the far side of the room as the man began to change into his nightclothes, Zelda perching on the edge of their shared bed, already dressed in her dark blue nightgown and black kimono, quietly talking with Faustus as he dressed in a pair of black silk pajamas, husband and wife discussing both of their days and what the rest of the week had in store as they pulled back the bedclothes, positioning their pillows so that they could sit up in bed, slipping under the dark teal quilted velvet duvet that matched the rest of the bedding, falling quiet a few moments later after Gloriana let out a whimper in her sleep, both parents freezing until they were certain the infant wasn't going to wake.

It was a few seconds after this realisation that Zelda said she had some news, Faustus turning his head to look at his wife and nodding for her to go on, Zelda taking a small breath before informing the man that she was expecting a baby.

There was silence for a matter of seconds as Faustus let this information settle, and a smile formed on his lips as he said in a composed and sincere tone that that was excellent news, leaning forward and kissing his wife before pulling away, keeping his hand on her cheek as he met her gaze, watching as a small smile graced his wife's lips.

"There will be no need for mind altering charms this time, dear wife." He teased, and Zelda chuckled dryly, pressing her lips against his once more before pulling away, the pair talking about the news for about half an hour afterwards, deciding to sleep not long after Zelda began to feel tired, Faustus wrapping an arm around her as they lay entwined, an atmosphere of contentment heavy in the air.

For all her life Zelda had thought she was out with lanterns looking for herself, she'd felt lost, alone, fearful, hiding those feelings with snarky comments and a no nonsense icy exterior. But now, with her family, her daughter, another baby on the way and her husband, she felt, at least for the most part, that she was no longer looking. Through trial and tribulation she had found the family she had wanted all her life, and whilst she wondered how long it would last she knew one thing, that if anything were to go wrong in the future she had people surrounding her to turn to, she had people to carry lanterns alongside her as they wandered with her, and she had a safe space to return to when she came home.

For now, at least, Greendale and the Spellman-Blackwoods were at peace.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! .... Except not really.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Just a reminder that there is going to be a *sequel* to this so make sure you're subscribed to my profile so that you get an email notification when I post it.
> 
> I've thoroughly enjoyed creating this story, and the feedback I've been given has been incredible, thank you for sticking with this story for an entire year and for reading my work, I'm still rather shocked at how many views, kudos and comments my little pocket of fanfiction has been gifted. 
> 
> I hope this fic has brought you happiness, thanks again to all my lovely readers, see you at the sequel!
> 
> Ps.  
> The lullaby Zelda sings to Gloriana is an edited version of a song named 'Elizabeth's Lullaby' by Karilene.
> 
> I'm also aware that breastfeeding mothers can't get pregnant, however as Zelda is a witch and some things surrounding motherhood for witches is different in Caos (like their pregnancy lengths being 13 months) I figured that I could have some leeway when it came to the potential conception of a second baby.


End file.
